Apologies
by KatemonLazuli
Summary: Takes place after 7x19. Bonnie finally decides to hear Damon out, and discover the reasons why he abandoned her. Short fanfiction.
1. The Blue Camaro

**1\. The Blue Camaro**

* * *

 **DAMON :**

Even while on the phone with Stefan, he was still hearing _**her**_.

Her laughter, her giggles, her amused tone while she was _**playing**_ and _**flirting**_ with Enzo.

Enzo, his former best friend. And not so long ago, _**their**_ former _**ennemy**_.

What a change, huh ?! Suddenly,Enzobecame her _ **best friend**_ , her _**lover**_ and he, her _**ennemy**_.

They had exchanged roles.

And it was annoying him. No, wait : annoying was an understatement. It was _**infuriating**_ him, making him as furious and heartbroken as he was when he discovered Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Seeing her happy with Enzo reminded him of what he had with her, before he decided to dessicate. It was an odd feeling, knowing he was no longer her best friend, her partner in crime, the one to make her smile and laugh.

He felt left out. Like a stranger thrown for the first time in the middle of a group of friends. More like in the middle of a « lovey-dovey » couple. And he _**hated**_ that. He _**hated**_ being the third wheel. Having to witness their displays of affection, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

 _ **He**_ was supposed to be the one making any other person who was witnessing his relationship with Bonnie , feel left out. Not the other way around. _ **He**_ should be the one having Bonnie's complete attention, not that dude.

After everything they had gone through, the development of their friendship, and all he had done for her, it was hard going back to the start. Where she _**hated**_ his guts and didn't give a _**damn**_ about him. Because over those past few years, he had grown to love the witch _**unconditionally**_. He loved her so much that he could give his life for her : hell he even gave up his life with Elena, the supposed love of his life, to save hers ! She had dug her little way into his dark and cold heart. And she had opened it, leaving him _**bare**_ to her. Mentally _**naked**_.

Maybe that's why her disregard, her indifference towards him, felt like his heart was breaking into pieces.

 **\- Damon ?! You okay there ?!** , Stefan's worried voice got him out of his thoughts.

He had forgotten he was on the phone with his little brother, trying to explain to him the situation with Rayna and her visions problems. He quickly gathered himself up.

 **\- Hum...Yeah, peachy. Just got disturbed by Bonnie playing teenage girl with her knight in shining armor.** , he answered sarcastically.

 **\- She seems happy with Enzo. It's good, she deserves it.** , Stefan replied sincerely.

 _« Of course he would say that : Stefan being his touchy-feely self shouldn't surprise me »,_ Damon thought, annoyed.

 **\- Are you freakin' kidding me ?!** , he groaned. **They make me wanna bang my head on a wooden wall on fire , and then stake myself with one of the remaining pieces of that wall.** , he stated.

Stefan laughed and replied :

 **\- Well, at least she found someone to make her happy and protect her while you were gone. You may have not expected that person to be Enzo, but he was the only one there for her when you dessicated. Her relationship with Enzo might be the only thing keeping her determined to live. So, that's a good thing, brother.**

 **\- Still, he was the one to give her these pills, Stef. Without checking for side effects. I wouldn't call poisonning the woman you're in love with a good thing.** , Damon pointed.

Stefan sighed. From the other side of the phone, he could feel Damon's anger and disgust towards Bonnie and Enzo's relationship. And being his brother, he could also tell Damon was deeply hurt by the treatment his former best friend was giving him.

 **\- Damon, you've been dead for 3 years, you abandoned her : what did you expect ?! You chose to leave her life, and Enzo chose to enter it. And from what I've seen, he's not planning on leaving anytime soon, so you should get used to it. Call me back when you know more about Rayna and those visions.** , and he hung up, knowing Damon needed some time to digest the truth he had just told him.

* * *

 **BONNIE :**

Sitting on the couch with Enzo's head on her laps, Bonnie was listening to him playing guitar. Every now and then, she would stroke his cheek, his hair, and smile at him lovingly. She felt peaceful. He genuinely made her happy, and she loved him for that.

But _**he**_ was still on her mind. She hadn't been paying attention to him until he had left the small house, with this look of heartbreak and hurt on his face. She knew he had been watching them, and she knew he felt left out and ignored. That was exactly her intentions. Hurting him, like he did to her.

But she couldn't help feeling guilty. And it was annoying her. She was angry at herself for feeling any _**ounce**_ of guilt towards that asshole. He had abandoned her, left her life as if she meant nothing to him. As if walking out of her existence was the easiest thing to do for him. So, she _**shouldn't**_ be feeling this. She _**shouldn't**_ be feeling _**anything**_ for him, but anger and hurt.

Seeing him again, after all this time, was like emerging from the sweet side of her life and being thrown back into the dark side of it. All her demons were resurfacing and laughing right at her face, saying : _« Huh ! Did you really think you could be happy for more than 3 years in your life ? Did you really think you could erase_ _ **Damon Salvatore**_ _from your life,_ _ **forever**_ _? Well, not that easy sweetie pie ! »._

But on another side, seeing Damon again felt good. It felt _ **familiar.**_ And she couldn't deny the fact that he was _**the most important thing**_ in her life at one point. She couldn't forget about him that easily. Maybe her brain had succeeded in erasing him, but not her heart.

And we all know who's stronger between those two. Her heart was holding onto Damon as if her life depended on it. He was bringing some sort of _ **protection**_ , of _**reassurance**_ , that she _**needed**_.

Of course, Enzo brought her all of that : but we all know that Damon is much more passionate about his feelings. And she needed that passion, this possessive and overprotective side of Damon. Even though it was too much some time, she loved that about him, because she lacked it so much during her younger years. She had been denied so much affection before, that when she had developed that special bond and friendship with Damon, she had clinged onto that side of him. And she missed that, her _**heart**_ missed that.

Suddenly noticing that Enzo had stopped playing guitar, she looked at him curiously :

 **\- Why did you stop playing ?** , she asked.

 **\- Well...You seemed quite out of it for a moment, here. You okay ?** , Enzo answered, a look of true concern on his face.

Bonnie sighed while stroking his hair absently. **_The_** conversation was coming, she thought...

 **\- Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...thinking about the devil out there.** , she rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed, and convince Enzo that she was still extremely pissed at the blue-eyed vampire outside.

But Enzo knew better. During those three years, he had learned to know Bonnie very well. And he recognized that tone in her voice , that said she was feeling guilty about something. Didn't take a genius to know **_who_** was haunting her thoughts and **_why_**. Even though he hated Damon right now, and the close relationship she had had with him before, he knew Bonnie needed to talk to him. **_Really_** talk to him and ** _pour her heart out_**. She was that kind of people that wouldn't let go of her emotions and anger until she had had the opportunity to express it ** _fully_**. The fastest it was done, the better for the couple.

 **\- Love, I think you should go talk to him.** , he stated unexpectedly, with a serious look.

 **\- Sorry ?!** , Bonnie exclaimed, looking at him as if he had grown two heads, eyes wide.

Enzo sighed and sat up beside Bonnie, which was easier to be able to talk to her seriously. He gently set the guitar down and took Bonnie's hand in his. Bonnie looked at him all the while, curious to know what had led him to speak that statement.

 **\- Listen. I know you're pissed at Damon, right now. And you have every right to be, after what he's done. Hell, I'm mad at him too for hurting you that badly ! But I also know that, as long as you won't speak to him, and I mean _express yourself_ , you won't be able to move on. You need to face his explanations, love. For your own good. **, he replied with his british accent.

Bonnie looked at their joined hands, kind of surprised by his words. She wasn't expecting that. Not from ** _him_** , at least. She thought he would be **_the last one_** to tell her to talk to the person who hurt her the most. But, yeah, Enzo was that mature and that amazing. Of course he would put his insecurities and anger aside concerning Damon and her, and make sure that she does what needed to be done for her to be happy again, and over that madness that Damon had caused.

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled lightly, rubbing her thumb across Enzo's comforting hand.

 **\- You're probably right...And I _want_ to do it, I want to try and make things better with him, but at the same time, I don't. I'm just...so _confused_ right now, it's killing me ! Why did he have to come back now ?! ** , she groaned and then sighed, rubbing her free hand against her forehead.

Enzo stared at her passionately, wanting nothing more than to ease her pain and anger. But all he could do was reassure her, trust her, trust ** _Damon_** **( _that_ ** was the hard part) and hope that this conversation would make things better. At least for **_Bonnie_**. He didn't care if at the end, Bonnie decided to stay away from Damon, or be his best friend again : as long as **_she_** was happy with the decision, that's all that mattered to him. Her happiness. Bonnie's well-being would always come first, no matter what his personnal insecurities or fears were.

 **\- The only way to not be confused anymore is to have a conversation with him, love. You need answers. Besides, he's still trying to save your life, and as much as he's annoying the hell out of me, you can't ignore that fact. Just sort things out before it drives you completely crazy.** , he pointed, kissing her hand.

 **\- Right... You're right. Guess I'm going now, then. It better be done now, so that I can forget about this faster.** , she answered with a weak and not-so-enthusiastic smile.

Enzo just gaver her an encouraging smile and nodded.

 **\- Thanks for the advice, baby. You're amazing ! I love you.** , Bonnie thanked him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

 **\- Anytime, beautiful. Now go, before he comes back.**

Bonnie nodded and sighed heavily, before standing up and walking to the door. She quickly glanced one last time at Enzo, took a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping out to join Damon.

* * *

 **BAMON :**

It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting in the driver's seat of his blue Camaro, listening to whatever song that was playing on the radio. He seemed to be thinking deeply, with an intense look of concentration. She started to walk towards the car slowly, before stopping in her tracks. She really didn't know what she was going to say to him, and she feared his reaction. Funny, because it should be **_him_** who should fear **_her_** reaction.

 _« Come on Bonnie, just get it done with ! Just enter that stupid car and see what happens. You'll see how things go. You have to do it anyway, so pull yourself together ! »_ , her inner voice motivated her.

She approached, uncertain of the continuity of her action, and watched as Damon's eyes settled on her, his vampiric ears having heard her coming.

In one swift movement, she opened the passenger door and climbed in. He instantly turned off the radio.

For several seconds, Damon just watched her closely, impassive, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not knowing where to start. He finally decided to break the silence after nearly one minute, impatient and curious to know what had brought her into his car. Her joining him was the last thing he thought would happen after that speech she had given him on loving Enzo and hating him with a passion.

 **\- So... Finally decided to reconsider that « I-hate-you-more-than-anything-now-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you-ever-again » thing ?** , he asked with a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Ironic, as usual. The man can never talk seriously, without throwing his sarcastic and ironic sentences.

 **\- Don't take your dreams for reality.** , she answered back, glaring at him.

 **\- Then what are you here for, Bonbon ?** , he tried again, doing that famous thing with his eyes and eyebrows, which was getting on her nerves.

 **\- We need to talk.** , Bonnie stated, finally looking at his blue orbs.

Again, feeling that this conversation was going to be very emotional and sentimental, which he abhorred, Damon tried to lighten the mood and make it much less dramatic than it was.

 **\- What ? You mean you didn't get in my car so we could run away in the sunset and escape from Mister Pills over there ?!** , he smirked suggestively.

Okay : that was going to be ** _way harder_** than she thought, Bonnie told herself. Not even five minutes that she was in that car, and there he was, already ** _annoying_** her and ** _irritating_** her. He really was a piece of work !

On the other hand, Damon was ** _nervous_**. He knew he was pissing her off right now, with his shitty attitude, but he couldn't help it. He could feel her heart beating faster than usual, and that meant Bonnie was dealing with important and serious things right now. And in all honesty, after what she had told him earlier on, he had had enough. Enough to be seen as the biggest asshole of the whole universe. He just wanted to be given a chance to explain himself, his decision. There he said it : Bonnie had ** _hurt_** him. She had hurt his feelings, **_badly_**. And he just didn't want her to add some more on top of it, and emplify his **_despair_**.

 **\- Enough with the irony, Damon. I'm serious. I just want to understand. I'm fed up with this situation, with fighting with you any chance I get, fed up with being upset. And mad. And pissed. And angry. Well, you get the picture.** , she said, looking dead serious.

Damon sighed, seeing that nothing he'd do or say could avoid this needed conversation. So, moving to face her completely, he questioned :

 **\- Okay. Let's do it, then. What do you want to know ?**

 **\- I want to know _why_. _Why_ did you dessicate ? _Why_ did you abandon me ? _Why_ was it so _easy_ for you to walk out of my life ? ** , Bonnie confessed, hurt evident in her voice.

The blue-eyed vampire took a deep breath, looking for the right words to make sure she understood him, before speaking :

 **\- Remember that day at The Armory, with your dear Enzo and his plan to give me as a dinner to Lockwood ?!** , Damon questioned, locking his eyes with her green ones.

Not understanding what it had to do with her questions, Bonnie nodded anyways.

 **\- You saved me on that day, Bon. You chocked off Enzo's hand, remember ? So you could open the door, for me.** , he continued.

 **\- Yeah, well... If only I knew what you were gonna do to me later on, I would've left you there.** , she huffed.

Damon just glared at her, annoyed she had interrupted his speech.

 **\- No interruptions, Missy, thanks. You wanted answers, here they are, so just shut up and listen !** , he stated, watching as she stopped herself from replying. **Good. So, as I was saying, I was able to get out of that room, thanks to you, and live another day in the sunset. But, you also got hurt badly on that day, by Lockwood.**

Bonnie stared at him as he looked away, thinking back to that day where he had truly believed Bonnie was not going to make it. She noticed that look of pain and sadness in his blue eyes, as if what he was telling her and remembering was the hardest thing to do for him. She got even more confused. She thought she didn't matter to him, that's why he had dessicated, right ?!

 **\- You almost _died_ on that day, Bon ! I thought I was _really_ going to _kill_ that wolf ! But I didn't : first, because I knew _you_ wouldn't want that, and second, because I _had to_ take care of you and I could handle him later. I tried giving you my blood, thought everything was going to be okay, that you would open your annoying little judgy eyes, say « thank you, Damon » and then get up so I could speed us out of here. ** , he explained passionately.

The beautiful witch softened at the mention of him not succombing to his _« killer-mode »_ like he would do with Elena, **_for her_**. He seemed **_genuinely_** touched by this episode, and she couldn't deny the fact that it warmed her heart.

 **\- But you didn't do any of this. You just layed there, unconscious, not responsible to any of my calls, nor my vampire blood. I freaked out, I panicked. You weren't healing, Bonnie ! I thought you were dying ! So, I did what was left to do : I took you to the hospital, hoping they could help.** , he said, eyes getting intense and a little wet, Bonnie noticed.

She was a bit taken aback by all of this feelings Damon had felt that day, and that he was **_willingly_** **_sharing_** with her. She knew it took a lot of him to open himself like he was doing right now. So, she calmed her anger and hurt, feeling like it was legitimate in front of an emotional Damon.

 **\- By the way, you weren't healing, because your _boyfriend_ out there, had injected some weird crap in you, that disabled any magic. I had to wait til it was completely out of your system to heal you. I stayed the night, making sure you were healing, once it was done. ** , he shook his head. **You can't even imagine what it was like to see you on that hospital bed, unconscious, _because of me_ ! Because you had put your life in jeopardy to save _me_! It wasn't supposed to happen, you were not supposed to _die_ , or _get hurt_ , for _me_. So that's when I made my decision : I thought the best way to prevent _anything_ from happening to either _you_ or my _brother_ , the two _most important persons_ of my life, was to take myself out of the equation. This way, _none of you_ would try protecting me, you wouldn't _risk_ your life for me. _I_ was your biggest danger, to Stefan and to you. ** , the vampire finished,staring passionately and intensely in Bonnie's hazel eyes, hoping she would understand his reasons.

Bonnie felt her heat skip a beat. And then beat like crazy. She was overwhelmed by Damon's confessions, drowned in his words. She could feel the pain, the sadness, the anger, the fear radiating off of him. It was resourceful, in a way. She couldn't believe ** _that_** was his real reason for dessicating. Because it was even **_worse_** than what she had thought. It meant that, even while caring about her, like he claimed, he still had find the strength to **_abandon_** her. It meant he had abandoned her, like **_every single person_** that had claimed they loved her had done : her mother, Jeremy, her father, her Grams, and now **_him_**. She honestly didn't know what to feel right now, what to think of him and his actions, what to say, or how to react. She was completely and utterly **_lost._**

Taking her green orbs away from Damon's intense stare, Bonnie exclaimed :

 **\- Wow.** , she swallowed hard. **So, that's it ? You dessicated to protect _me_ and _Stefan_ ?**

 **\- Yep ! Pretty much selfless from me, huh ? Guess I owe you that !** , he confirmed with a wink.

 **\- No, that's _still_ selfish Damon. Because you thought about _you_ again, about the _guilt_ _you_ would have felt if anything had happened to one of us. And you chose to escape that possible issue. And you also didn't think , _for one second_ , about the impact your decision would have on _our_ life. _Our_ advice didn't matter to you, once more. You didn't care how _we_ would _feel_ about your choice, you did it anyway : you took this decision _alone_ , without consulting me or Stefan. So again, Damon, you acted like a s _elfish bastard_ ! , ** Bonnie gritted behind her teeth. She still didn't understand him.

Seeing Bonnie's not-so-positive reaction, Damon got ** _fed up_** and ** _tired_**. He had just ** _poured his heart out_** to her, and it **_still_** wasn't enough. This woman was driving him ** _insane_** , he swore. It was the first time he opened himself **_that much_** about one of his decision : he **_never_** explained himself , usually. To **_nobody._** Because he felt like people didn't deserve nor need to know why he was doing what he was doing. If he ** _wanted_** to do something, then he **_would_** , and he ** _didn't care_** about ** _anyone_** 's opinion about it. But with ** _Bonnie_** , it was ** _different_**. He **_admired_** her, he **_respected_** her, he **_adored_** her. He wanted to stay in her good graces, show her he could be ** _good._** She ** _inspired_** him, she **_genuinely_** made him ** _want_** to be ** _better_** , for **_himself_**. So, he had to explain everything to her, because he **_needed_** her to understand : he needed her to see he ** _loved_** her. Even though he had a hard time actually saying it.

Groaning, and releasing a long breath, Damon finally lost his cool, fixing her hard :

 **\- DAMN IT BONNIE ! Do you REALLY think it was _that_ easy to let you go ?! That it was _that_ simple to _leave_ your life, and _abandon_ you ? Do you _really_ think I _genuinely wanted_ to do that ?! Well, let me tell you : OF COURSE NOT ! It was the _hardest_ thing I've ever made in my life. The hardest decision I've taken through my _entire_ existence, human _and_ vampire. It _broke_ me, Bonnie. But you know what broke me even more ? The fact that you could _die_. So yeah, I made a mistake, because I should've stayed by your side and fought with you, but what's done is done. I can't change it. So all you need to know is that I did it because I _cared_ about you, because I couldn't handle the thought of you dying because of me. That's what you need to remember, because if you want to _hold onto_ that anger, then I _can't_ do anything to change that. I explained myself, I told you why I dessicated, I opened my heart to you : now it's _your_ turn to make a decision and either _forgive_ me, or _forget_ about me. I can't do more. It's up to you.**

And on that, he opened the door and got out of the car, heading to the small house.

He had had **_enough_** already. He had opened himself too much, and he ** _couldn't_** do it **_anymore_**. What he had said and revealed to her was already a **_gigantic_** step for him. So now, Bonnie had to ** _take upon herself,_** and do the other half of the work. Because they couldn't get past their argument if **_she_** didn't decide, **_at one point_** , to reconsider her anger, and choose to make things better. It was ** _not_** going to work if ** _he_** was the only one ** _willing_** to repair their broken relationship. Now, he just had to wait for her to come around, hoping that she would accept to give him another chance.

Surprised by Damon's speech and sudden exit of the car, Bonnie stayed **_still_**. She was a little bit **_shaken_** after what he had said , for her to react immediatly. But as she saw him making his way over the house, she got out of the vehicle too, catching with him. It wouldn't end like this : he had had the opportunity to explain himself and talk, so now, **_he_** was going to ** _listen_** to **_her_**. Because **_she_** had things to say **_too_**. And ** _important_** ones.

 **\- DAMON ! Wait !** , she screamed, catching his attention as he stopped and turned around. **_We. Are. Not. Finished._ I listened to you all the while, I let you explain yourself. So now, you're gonna do the same and let _me_ tell you what _I_ feel. **, she ordered, daring him to try and walk away with her eyes.

Knowing better, and curious, Damon didn't move one muscle. After all, she was right : he also needed to know what she was feeling, what was making her so angry, what had ** _caused_** her so much pain.

Lifting his eyebrows, searching for her eyes, he simply nodded. He said nothing, urging her to go on. That's what Bonnie did, after seeing he wouldn't be going anywhere.

 **\- I'm not gonna beat around the bush : what you did felt like you were _spitting_ on our friendship, to me. I felt like _everything_ we had gone through, since you arrived in Elena's life, meant _nothing_ to you. I felt like _I_ meant nothing to you. I figured if you could walk _that easily_ out of my life, then it meant _I_ wasn't _that important_. And that's what hurt me. Because _you_ were the _most important person_ of my life at that time, Damon. I would've done _literally anything_ for _you_. And I _genuinely_ thought that you would be the _last person_ to abandon me. Being friends with you made me change in a good way : you _challenged_ me, _pushed_ me to be more _selfish_ , to allow myself some _happiness_. You were the _first one_ to _protect_ me and _put me first_... You were _here_ for me, and I _needed_ that. So when you _dessicated_ , it all came _crashing down_ on me. It was like a _big slap_ in the face, you _throwing_ my _friendship_ and _love_ for you _right back at my face._ It's a _horrible_ feeling, worse than _anything_ I have felt until then : _even worse_ than my _mother_ _abandoning_ me a _second time_. ** **And then the fact you just said goodbye _in a letter,_ like it was _no big deal_ and like our friendship didn't _deserve_ more than a _few words_ : _that_ did it for me. So to shut off all these _unbearable emotions_ , I chose the easy way : _hatred_. ** , she finally let out.

Her eyes were wet, and a single tear was rolling on her right cheek. Sign that she didn't allow herself to cry in front of him, which **_crushed_** his heart even more. He didn't know what to say. Bonnie's words had ** _broken_** him. He couldn't ** _imagine_** what she had felt. Well yeah, he could : because that's probably what he would have felt if she had abandoned him, or worse, if she had **_died._** But how could he make her feel better ?

Guilt and pain obvious in his voice, the vampire whispered whole-heartedly :

 **\- God, I'm _so_ sorry, Bon...**

The gorgeous caramel-skinned woman just nodded while whipping her tear and let out a small smile :

 **\- I know.** , she confirmed, before taking a breath and staring at her former best friend. **But I need time.** , she finally said, tearing her eyes away from the vampire that was slowly starting to make his way back into her broken heart.

And, walking past him, she headed towards the cozy little cabin, without another word.

 **\- Just so you know : I'm willing to** _ **fight**_ **for your forgiveness, even if it takes a while.** , he precised, watching her back attentively.

The witch stopped for a second, without turning around, before continuing her path. Once she had reached the door, she quickly got inside and searched for her boyfriend, Damon's intense stare _**never**_ leaving her back _**all the while**_. But he _**still**_ had missed her _**small satisfied smile**_ , at his statement.

* * *

 ******************** TO BE CONTINUED **********************

 _Thanks for reading ! So, what do you think is gonna happen next ? Feel free to leave a comment and let me think what you thought about the writing, the story...etc. Know there's more to follow : it will be a very short story with maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Sorry for any mistake : english is not my first language !  
_

 _KatemonLazuli_


	2. Dallas and Co'

**2 . Dallas and Co'**

* * *

 **BONENZO :**

A few hours later, Bonnie had joined Enzo in the bedroom and had told him everything, while Damon was out, ordering some take out. They didn't want to order food on phone and make someone come at the cabin, afraid they might get trapped by The Armory, somehow.

Bonnie and Enzo had mainly cuddled and kissed, nothing more. He had told her he was happy things were said between her and Damon, and that he hoped she would get better (emotionally) during the next days. The Bennett witch had simply nodded as a response, much more preoccupied by her _**physical**_ state. She didn't want to complain, nor seem weak, but she was _ **frightened**_ by the idea that she would _**die**_ if her boyfriend and her former best friend didn't find a way to keep her alive.

She was enjoying Enzo's soft strokes on her upper arms, thinking about those past three years, when his low voice interrupted her thoughts :

 **\- Love, do you think...Do you think you would have fallen in love with me, if Damon hadn't dessicated or if you wouldn't have had to hide from The Armory ?** , the british vampire asked, a tone of concern and reflexion in his voice.

Bonnie instantly froze at the question, surprised. To be honest, it was one of the many questions she was asking herself as she thought back about those past three years. She never trully had admitted it to herself, but since she had started dating Enzo, it was a thought that _**always**_ popped up in her mind, _**bothering**_ her. It was a question that _ **often**_ made her _ **doubt**_ her feelings, made her _**reconsider**_ that happiness she had with the strong vampire. It's like she was always trying to find something that _**corrupted**_ her happiness, something that made it _**wrong**_ for her to be in love, and happy. She had already done that with Jeremy, when he had cheated on her with Anna, and now she was doing the same thing all over again, with Enzo.

And as weird as it seemed, the _**only person**_ that she had _ **always trully**_ been happy with, without any question of that kind bothering her, was _**Damon**_. When she was with him, she was _**never**_ troubled about the _ **joy**_ she felt, the _ **proximity**_ she had with him, or the things he said to her, even though he was Elena's boyfriend, and that he sometimes _**flirted**_ openly with her.

But she quickly erased that statement from her thought and reminded herself she had to answer Enzo.

 **\- I...um...Well, you know, you can change the world and the whole History with a lot of « ifs » !** , she finally replied, hesitant.

She knew her answer was _ **poor**_ , but it was the best she could come up with, right now. He had taken her by surprise. She really didn't know what to answer : if she answered no, it would make Enzo upset and it would practically _**screw**_ their entire relationship _ **over**_ , meaning she didn't _**believe**_ in their love. But then again, if she answered yes, it meant she was _**sure**_ Enzo was _**the one**_. And unfortunately, even though she loved him very much, she wasn't 100 % sure about that.

She made sure not to make eye contact with her lover as she said that. But she could still feel him stiffen a little, not liking her answer. She didn't blame him. It was a lame reply.

While asking this question, Enzo had wanted to know if Bonnie was _**literally**_ his _**soulmate**_. Because he had never loved someone _**as much**_ as he loved Bonnie, except for _**Maggie**_. And Maggie was his soulmate. But she had been _ **killed.**_ And now, Bonnie could also _**die**_. He simply wanted some _**comfort,**_ he _ **needed**_ to know he was not trying to _**saver**_ her life _**so badly,**_ _**holding onto**_ her so hard,for _**nothing**_. He was trying to _**avoid**_ another painful _**heartbreak**_. Like he had experienced with Maggie's death. Although he had loved Lily deeply, it was more like an _ **obsession**_. A little like _**Elena**_ was for Damon. Yeah, he trully thought Damon was making a _ **mistake**_ by thinking the Gilbert doppelganger was the _ **love of his life**_ , but he didn't care : Damon was _ **not**_ his friend anymore, so he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

And as he was telling himself, the _**only woman**_ who had been able to _**replace**_ Maggie, and make him believe again in true love, was _**Bonnie**_. That's why he had _**wanted**_ her so badly, that's why he had _**envied**_ Bonnie and Damon's bond _**so much**_. And that's why he was _ **jealous**_ , and _**terrified**_ of Damon. He had also been able to notice Damon's _ **too much**_ love and _**care**_ for Bonnie. And Enzo wasn't dumb : he knew when a man was _**so determined**_ to save a woman, so _**hung up**_ on her forgiveness, it was because he was _**in love**_. It was the _**behavior**_ of a man _ **in love**_ , and desperate to keep the woman he _ **loved**_ , safe and alive. He _**knew**_ it he had felt the _**same way**_ with Maggie, and he felt the same way with _**Bonnie**_.

 _Damon was in love with Bonnie._

So when she didn't _ **immediatly**_ answer that _ **yes**_ , she would _**still**_ have fallen in love with him, he knew he had _ **real reasons**_ to worry. _**Bonnie**_ could have _**feelings**_ for _**Damon**_ , even while _ **denying**_ them, or _**ignoring**_ them. But it wasn't _**completely**_ wasted ! Maybe he still had a chance to prove Bonnie he was the one for her. If he didn't, then he would _ **let her go**_. Because that's _**how much**_ he loved her.

 **\- You're right, love. That was a stupid question. I love you.** , he simply replied, a small smile on his lips, while planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Bonnie just smiled back at him, _**relieved**_ that he had accepted her answer, and that he had not started a debate on that question.

 **\- I love you too.** , she returned softly, kissing him briefly on the lips.

Enzo started deepening the kiss, which Bonnie gladly accepted, wanting to think about something else than _**Damon**_ and the _**troubling**_ question of her current boyfriend.

But Damon's yelling made them stop and break apart :

 **\- DINNER'S THERE, LOVEBIRDS !**

* * *

 **BAMENZO :**

Dinner was quiet, but unexpectedly, not _ **weird**_. For the first time since Damon had joined the couple to help, there was _ **no tension**_ between them. No tension between Damon and Bonnie, or Damon and Enzo. _The calm before the storm_ , Bonnie couldn't help thinking. But she chased that _**negative**_ idea away, wanting to enjoy her food properly.

 **\- So, I may have found another way to save Bonnie, since Rayna's list seems interminable.** , Damon suddenly informed them, then paused.

Bonnie's head shot up at his revelation, as Enzo stopped eating , interested and hopeful.

 **\- Are you waiting for us to throw a party, or what ?!** , Enzo replied back, quiet annoyed at the vampire's pause. And a bit irritated by his earlier analysis of Damon's feelings for his girlfriend.

 **\- That would be great, seeing that I'm** _ **the only one actually working my ass out**_ **to try and save Bonnie's life, Loverboy !** , the blue-eyed creature snapped back sarcastically.

 _And tension was back_ , Bonnie sighed. She knew it wouldn't have lasted very long.

She watched as Enzo became furious and angry at Damon's insinuation. The powerful witch quickly reacted, as she put her hand on her lover's arm, keeping him from doing or saying anything. He glanced at her and calmed down, knowing it was for the best. Time was precious, and he wouldn't waste it fighting with his former best friend.

 **\- What did you find, Damon ?** , she asked, locking her eyes with him.

Damon tore his eyes away from the annoying british vampire, and looked back at her.

 **\- Well, on my way to buy dinner, I called Stefan for help. Because I felt like this pact we made with Miss Visions , judging by the number of vampires to kill, wouldn't work that well. Without mentioning that it could take a while, and we don't have so much time. So, I called my brother, and he told me he had an idea.** , he paused.

 **\- What idea ?** , Enzo finally spoke.

 **\- I know you may not like this, but...He thinks Alaric's twins could help.** , Damon finally revealed, fixing Bonnie.

Bonnie's face went blank. **_NO._** She would **_not_** use Caroline's ** _girls_** to save her life, nor put their lives in jeopardy. They were only **_three years old_** , for God's sake ! She **_couldn't_** do this. It was **_wrong._**

 **\- Well, we have to find another option, because there's _no way in hell_ I'm using Alaric and Caroline's _twins_ to save me. It's too dangerous, and they're too young. I can't do that, I don't _want to_. ** , the witchy firmly refused.

Damon sighed, knowing Bonnie would have reacted this way. He looked at Enzo for help.

 **\- Love, you're _dying_. There's no other way, and this option might actually _work_. The twins are _powerful witches_ , they can _reverse_ the effects of the pills. ** , her lover commented.

 **\- Enzo, NO ! This is _Caroline_ 's little girls, we are talking about, my _nieces_ ! I'm not putting them in danger, nor risking their lives. Plus, we're not 100 % sure it will work. So I won't risk _them_ for _nothing_. ** , Bonnie's protective aunt side resurfaced.

Rolling his eyes and seeing Enzo's statement was not helping at all, since he didn't know what to say after Bonnie's reply, Damon coldly answered :

 **\- This isn't an _option_ , Bonnie. I'm _not_ asking for your _opinion_. I don't care. I already called Caroline and Alaric, and they _both_ agreed to try, for you. So, wether you like it or not, we're doing this. I said I'd find a way to save you, _any_ way. You _hating_ on me is not gonna _stop_ me. _I_ found a way, that's my _final word._ ** , Damon passionately answered.

He looked at Bonnie, then at Enzo, standing up. Enzo nodded at him, silently agreeing with him, knowing they didn't have many solutions. Bonnie just stared at them, powerless. She knew they were not going to listen to her, anyway. **_Especially_** Damon. So, not saying anything, she gave up and glared at them.

 **\- Go pack your things, we're leaving for Dallas in an hour. Caroline and Alaric are waiting for us. I'll wait outside.** , the determined 175 year-old vampire ordered.

The upset witch said nothing as she shot daggers at both her boyfriend and her former best friend, before standing up and going to pack in her bedroom, in silence.

Damon got out of the cabin and went into his Camaro, waiting for the couple to be ready, as Enzo was left alone around the table.

* * *

The ride was long and **_tense_**. Bonnie was furious with both men, and didn't want to talk to neither of them. She was mad. She felt guilty and horrible about using her nieces as a way to save her life. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. She felt like a kind of **_monster_** , and she didn't understand how Alaric and Caroline had ** _agreed_** to that plan !

However, she felt an **_ounce_** of hope at the possibility to survive and be able to live another day. Who wouldn't ? She had already died like a **_million times_** , so she was **_sick and tired_** of it. She felt like she really **_deserved_** some happiness, for once. Some **_normality._** Though she knew, when your last name was ** _Bennett_** , and that you were a **_witch_** , the **_last one_** of your line to that, ** _normality_** was nothing but a ** _fantasy_**.

Enzo was in the back seat, while Bonnie was sitting next to Damon, who was **_obviously_** driving. They had decided to take Damon's blue Camaro, since Enzo's old car might be recognizable by The Armory. They didn't know Damon's car, and taking one car was easier than two. This way, no one would get lost or trapped in some shit The Armory, or anyone else, could have come up with.

Everything was silent, when Damon decided to stop the car and take a break.

 **\- We're gonna make a quick stop, grab something to eat, and stretch our legs a little. That okay ?** , he asked, while pulling in the parking lot of a gas station.

 **\- Yeah.** , Bonnie laconically replied, getting out of the car as soon as the Camaro was parked.

Enzo simply nodded as an anwer, then got out too. Damon didn't lock the car, in case Bonnie or Enzo wanted to come back inside, but closed the driver's door. He headed for the small store, to buy some food.

* * *

 **BONENZO :**

The british vampire joined Bonnie, who was going through her phone, not far away from the car. It was dark night, and he didn't want her to be alone. Something could happen, they were on the run, after all.

He planted himself in front of her, and watched as she raised her head :

 **\- I'm sorry, love. If there was any other solution to save you, we would do it. But there's not. I know you're mad at us right now, but there's no reason for it to go wrong. The kids will be fine, as long as we make sure of that.** , he gently reassured her.

Not wanting to be mad at him anymore, nor at Damon, she sighed before shaking her head. She was fed up and tired with fighting, so there was no point in staying upset. Might as well make that road trip enjoyable.

 **\- I know... It's just that... I _hate_ when _innocent_ persons, here two _3 year-old_ little girls, have to be involved in something like that. ** ,

 **\- Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't _ask_ for any of this. Caroline's your _best friend_ , and she's _willing_ to help you, because you're in _serious_ danger. It only happens that her daughters are the key to your survival. ** , her lover explained, trying to make her feel better about this situation.

The beautiful Bennett witch managed a small smile and kissed his cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

 **\- Thanks. I'm gonna call Caroline, just to make sure she's okay with that. I need to talk to her.** , she informed her boyfriend, before stepping out of his embrace.

 **\- Okay. I'm staying here, in case something happens.** , Enzo precised.

 **\- Okay. Be careful.** , she pleaded, before going back into the car to call Caroline.

* * *

 **BAROLINE :**

Bonnie quickly composed her best friend's number, that she knew by heart, and waited for her to pick up, leaning her head against the car window. The blond vampire answered after the second ring.

 **\- Bonnie ?! You okay ?** , her friend immediatly asked her, worried.

 **\- Yeah, Care, I'm fine. Don't worry. We're at a gas station right now, Damon's buying a few things and Enzo is waiting outside the car.** , she comforted her best friend.

 **\- Oh, thank god !** , Caroline exclaimed, relieved. **What did you call for ?** , she then questioned.

The witch went to reply before noticing the hour on the car's dashboard : **3 : 30 AM.**

 **\- Oh my god Caroline, I'm sorry, am I waking you up ? I didn't see the hour !** , she apologized, feeling guilty she may have woken the young mom from a much needed sleep.

 **\- No, no, it's fine ! The twins are sleeping at a friend's tonight, and Alaric and I took advantage of it to have a long dinner and a late evening.** , Caroline explained, reassuring Bonnie.

Bonnie relaxed, knowing she wasn't bothering her friend. She also smiled at the mention of Caroline's little happy life, trully happy for her. Well, she ** _thought_** she was, but she knew Stefan was still on her mind anyways.

 **\- Good. I just wanted to talk about the plan Damon came up with, involving the twins. I'm sorry Care, I don't want them getting in danger, I don't like it... I don't understand why you and Alaric accepted.** , she let out, guilt evident in her voice.

 **\- Bon.** , her vampire friend sighed. **You're my _best friend_ , and you already died _twice_ , I'm not gonna let that happen once more ! I want to help. I'm okay with it, and so is Alaric. **, she assured the witch.

 **\- But what if the spell is a strong one, and something happens to them ? I won't forgive myself, Care ! They're my nieces ! It shouldn't be up to two three-year-old girls to save my life !** , Bonnie expressed, really upset with this plan.

 **\- Bonnie, there's no going back. You're my _sister_ , I _can't_ lose you ! I couldn't live without you, knowing that I had the power to save you, even though it was via my own little girls. You've done _so much_ for us, _sacrificed_ so much to save _us,_ it's only _normal_ we do _the same_ for _you_ in return. Alaric thinks the same. And the girls _love_ you, though they've only seen you via FaceTime, they _adore_ you ! I'm sure they'll be _super happy_ and _proud_ to know they helped saving their _favourite aunt_ 's life, later. **, the bubbly blond pointed, while smiling on the other side of the phone. **And Alaric's asking help from the Gemini Coven, well the members that are still alive, with the spell. They'll be teaching and helping the girls, so nothing happens to them. I'll tell you more when you arrive.** , she continued.

The gorgeous green-eyed girl smiled at the mention of her nieces loving her, and got reassured when Caroline told her they were getting help from the Gemini Coven's survivors. It soothed her worries, but she still didn't like it. Anyways, as she saw Damon making his way back to the car, Enzo following him, she quickly said her goodbyes.

 **\- Okay, if you say so. But if it gets too dangerous or hard for them, we're stopping it. I have to go, Damon and Enzo are coming back. I love you, Care, and thanks.** , she said.

 **\- I'm sure there won't be any problem, Bon. I love you too, take care, okay ? I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait !** , her blond best friend replied excitedly, making Bonnie smile.

 **\- Can't wait either ! Kiss Alaric and the girls for me ! Bye !** , and she hung up.

* * *

Her two vampire bodyguards climbed back into the car. Damon turned to face Bonnie, showing her what he had bought :

 **\- I got a pack of Oreos, three chocolate bars, and some water for the rest of the ride. Is that good ?** , he questioned, knowing Bonnie loved chocolate bars. It was the opportunity to show her he **_actually_** knew her, better than she thought.

 **\- It's perfect, thanks.** , she smiled a little at Damon.

 **\- We shoult get going ! There are only a few hours left, but we need to get there as soon as possible.** , Enzo intervened, reminding them they didn't have much time.

 **\- Right.** , Bonnie confirmed.

They put their seatbelts on, before Damon started the car, speeding away in the dark night, as fast as his car allowed him to.

* * *

 **DALLAS :**

They arrived at Caroline's house, in Dallas, around eight in the morning. It was a beautiful house, with a cute little flowered alley that led to the front door. It looked _**exactly**_ like the kind of house Caroline Forbes would live into. There were some kids' toys scattered on the driveway, and outside, giving it a welcoming atmosphere. A perfect house, for a perfect family : everything that the witch's childhood best friend had always dreamed about and wanted.

They parked the car along the sidewalk, just in front of the house. Bonnie was the first one to get out, impatient to see her blondy vampire best friend, after three years. She almost ran to the front door, not waiting for Damon and Enzo, and excitedly rang the doorbell. The two vampires joined her seconds later, and waited patiently, preparing for the ever-lasting screams of joys and crushing hugs that were surely coming, between the two best friends.

Not even _**one**_ second after the bell rang, the door opened in a _ **hasty**_ movement, revealing a grinning Caroline, looking as beautiful as ever. She hadn't changed one bit.

 **\- BONNIIIIIEEEE !** , she screamed, making the two vampires standing in front of her cringe, as their sensitive vampiric ears hurt.

 **\- CARE !** , Bonnie greeted back happily, a big smile on her face.

 **\- God I'm sooo happy you're here !** , Caroline confessed, a little teary, and embracing her witch best friend in a tight hug. **I missed you like hell !** , she continued, not remembering her vampire strength, and _**literally**_ crushing Bonnie's bones.

 **\- Huh... I missed you too, Care, but...human being right there !** , the Bennett woman reminded her, almost out of breath from Caroline's strong embrace.

 **\- Oh, right ! Sorry !** , the vampire mom apologized, releasing Bonnie from the hug.

Bonnie smiled at her, before Caroline stepped aside, inviting her to enter the house, which she did. The blond vampire didn't seem to mind the other two vampires, as she completely forgot tabout hem, overwhelmed by Bonnie's _**waited**_ return.

 **\- Hum, hum... Hey Blondie, the weather's cool outside and you have a beautiful neighborhood and all, but can we enter too ?** , Damon asked sarcastically, with a forced smile.

 **\- Right. Alittle _please_ wouldn't have been too much, you know ? ** , she glared at him. **Come in.** , she finally spoke.

Damon and Enzo both entered, thanking the young mom.

 **\- You haven't changed one bit, Bon ! Well just the haircut, which by the way, makes you look even hotter than you already were ! You're absolutely gorgeous.** , the blond woman complimented her friend, as she led them to the living-room.

 **\- Thanks, Care ! I'd say the same to you, but it would be kind of pointless, since you're a vampire : you're not aging !** , Bonnie replied with a laugh.

 **\- True.** , Caroline laughed. **So, um... Alaric's in the kitchen, eating breakfast with the girls. You guys should go join him, I need to catch on _everything_ with Bonnie. ** , she instructed, not living them any other choice by staring firmly at them.

 **\- We'll do that.** , Enzo replied, before kissing an amused Bonnie and following Damon to the kitchen.

Bonnie just looked at Caroline, a look of curiosity in her green eyes. The bubbly vampire just smirked at her before saying :

 **\- Time for girl talk ! Come on, sit down.** , she ordered, as she took a seat on the couch.

The 22-year-old laughed a bit and smiled at her best friend, before sitting next to her.

 **\- Alright : where do we start ?** , the witch asked.

* * *

 **DALARENZO :**

Tension could be cut by a knife in the kitchen, between Alaric and Damon. The last time they had seen each other, it had ended with Alaric throwing at Damon he had _**ruined**_ his life and **_wasn't missed_** during the three years of his dessication, before revealing to him Bonnie's psychiatric hospital address.

Damon had entered the kitchen, greeting the girls, while Alaric had ignored him purposely, only acknowledging Enzo. The twins sayed hello, in a polite manner, that Damon was sure Caroline had teached them strictly.

 **\- So, how's it going, old pal ? Are you doing well with Barbies, lullabies and diapers ?** , Damon hesitantly tried to lighten the mood, failing miserably.

 **\- Please Damon, don't start. We both know I'm only allowing you to stay here for Bonnie's sake, so just shut up and don't talk to me. Except for the plan.** , he coldly answered, staring at him.

Damon nodded in defeat, resigned.

 **\- So what exactly is the plan, with the twins ?** , Enzo suddenly spoke, wanting to change the tense atmosphere.

 **\- They come from the Gemini Coven, Jo's family, so they're very powerful witches. Based on that, we think they should be able to save Bonnie's life by siphoning the effects of the pills, are reversing them. We still need to find a spell for that though. I asked one of the few survivors of the Coven to help us. He'll be there tomorrow morning.** , Alaric explained, only fixing Enzo, as Damon listened closely.

 **\- I know we're not that close and all, but thank you for doing this for Bonnie. I can imagine using your daughters is not really pleasant.** , Enzo thanked him, with sincerity.

 **\- As you said, it's for _Bonnie_. She's helped me through a lot, and she's Caroline's best friend and the girls' _only_ aunt. It's the less I could do. ** , he pointed. **Excuse me, I have to shower the girls. Be back in a few.** , he informed them, before leaving the kitchen with the twins, who were talking to each other.

Enzo nodded at him, watching him leave the room without another word.

 **\- Well, that went well !** , Damon commented.

 **\- You're only getting what you deserve, mate. Come on, we should go back to the girls, they should be over by now.** , he suggested.

* * *

 **BAROLINE :**

 **\- So basically, you and Enzo's relationship was born out of the hiding situation you were in, and because he was literally the only person you saw at the time ?!** , Caroline exclaimed, analyzing what Bonnie had been explaining to her since the beginning of their talk.

 **\- It doesn't sound good, when you put it like that.** , the witch commented, furrowing her eyebrows.

 **\- Well, I'm just stating the truth, Bon. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, _genuinely_ ! I think you deserve to find love, _real_ love, more than anyone else in the Universe. But thing is, what you have with Enzo seems more like the result of loneliness, than an actual relationship. **, she pointed in all honesty.

 **\- Are you saying I wouldn't have fallen in love with Enzo if I wasn't in this situation ?** , Bonnie questioned with curiosity, interested in her best friend's answer, as she remembered Enzo's same statement, a day before.

 **\- Honestly : yeah.** , the vampire revealed, sighing at Bonnie's confused expression. **I know it may sound harsh, but that's how I see it : Damon had _abandoned_ you, you felt _alone_ and _hurt_ , and you also had to hide from The Armory. Enzo's always had this personnal issue about his own abandon and always has been _rejected_ by the women he was in love with. Well, except for Maggie, but she died anyway. So, he saw an opportunity there, knowing Alex was looking for you. He said he'd protect you, and of course you didn't really have other options then, so you accepted. Obviously, you had to stay hidden, so the _only person_ you'd see was Enzo. While spending all this time with you, taking care of you, he started _caring_ about you and you did too, because you _needed_ that. You _lacked_ it, you _missed_ it. So you _held_ firmly _onto_ each other, managing to _convice_ yourself you had _fallen in love_. And that's how things got where it is today, between you two. I don't doubt that he _trully_ loves you, and that _you_ do _too._ But that love is _toxic_ and _wrong_ , because it's an _illusion_ , Bon. **, Caroline finally blurted out, wanting to open Bonnie's eyes.

The Bennett girl simply stared at her vampire best-friend and mom, for several minutes, before looking away. Somehow, what Caroline had said **_made a lot of sense_** to her. Which **_shouldn't_** be the case if her relationship with Enzo was **_nothing_** like that. It **_confused_** her, because it seemed to echo in her ears, in her heart. Caroline's point of view explained a lot of things that Bonnie hadn't been able to put her finger on : how Enzo's question had **_surprised_** her, how she had already asked herself the ** _same_** question, how she ** _hadn't_** been able to ** _reassure_** him and tell him that **_of course,_** she would have fallen in love with him **_anyways_**. And it also **_enlightened_** her latest actions : the fact that the moment ** _Damon_** came back into her life, she started **_pushing Enzo away,_** being **_less affectionate_** with him, much **_less close_** to him. She didn't give him as much **_attention_** as she did **_before_**. She was clearly ** _distancing herself_** from him, and that was not a good sign. If she wanted to be **_completely_** honest with herself : this conversation with Caroline, added to what she felt right now and her actions, felt like the difficult period that came before a **_break up_**. She was **_doubting_** her relationship with the british vampire, and couldn't deny it anymore.

 **\- Wow... I think you're right, Care. That's horrible.** , she admitted, tears in her eyes, before looking back at her friend.

 **\- I'm sorry, Bon... Maybe I'm wrong, but it surely feels like it. You can't stay like that.** , she sighed, taking Bonnie's hand in hers.

 **\- I'm just gonna wait to see if the plan works, and then I'll talk to Enzo. But for now, I don't want to crush him even more. As if my death wasn't already enough drama !** , she gave a teary smile at Caroline, smiling a little.

 **\- Hey, don't say that ! You are _not_ dying, Bonnie ! We're gonna save you, I promise. ** , the blond seriously stated, not wanting to think about the possibility of never seeing her best – witch- friend ever again.

* * *

Just as Bonnie was going to reply, Alaric arrived in the living-room with the two little twins. They instantly ran into Bonnie's arms, after noticing her on the couch, beside their mom.

 **\- AUNTIE BONNIE !** , they exclaimed happily, jumping on the couch and embracing her strongly.

 **\- Hey girls ! Wow, you grew up _so_ much ! You are very big, now ! **, she complimented, earning a gigantic grin from both girls.

 **\- Yes ! We are three now !** , Josie proudly informed her, miming the number with three fingers of her left hand.

 **\- We are big girls, we can go play with our friends !** , the other one continued cheerily.

 **\- That's awesome girls !** , Bonnie smiled at them, kissing both of their cheeks before letting them go.

 **\- It's good to see you, Bonnie !** , Alaric suddenly stepped in, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. **I'm glad we can help.**

 **\- Thanks a lot, Ric ! It means a lot to me. I missed you too !** , she answered nicely.

Ric smiled at her and kissed Caroline on the cheek, before turning towards the twins, who were playing with the cushions.

 **\- Come on, girls ! Time to go have a shower !** , he called, taking them upstairs.

Just as they disappeared up the stairs, Enzo and Damon made their appearance in the living-room. Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other, as Enzo sat beside Bonnie, placing his arm around her shoulders. But needing some affection after this ** _emotional_** talk with her best vampire friend, Bonnie accepted the embrace and leaned her head on him.

Caroline didn't miss the look of **_annoyance_** , and ** _jealousy_** , coming from **_Damon_** 's intense blue eyes.

* * *

 ************* TO BE CONTINUED *************

 _Hey ! Hope you enjoyed ! Can you please leave a review : it's nice to know when people read you fanfic, if they appreciated it or not ! Do you think the plan will work ?_

 _I promise more Bamon to come !_

 ** _KatemonLazuli_**


	3. The Anchor

**3\. The Anchor**

* * *

 **DALLAS :**

Some hours later, Caroline had explained everything about the plan with the twins, to Bonnie and Damon. Alaric had joined them, giving some details about the person that was supposed to arrive the morning after. Then, Caroline and the girls had shown Bonnie and Enzo to their room, as for Damon. Everyone had done whatever they wanted after that : Bonnie read while Enzo was busy playing guitar, Damon went out to feed from some human, Caroline worked a little on her laptop, and Alaric took the girls to the park.

Later on, some time during dinner, the bubbly and enthusiastic blond vampire had noticed Bonnie and Enzo seemed rathe _ **r distant**_ from each other, whereas Damon and Bonnie couldn't stop _**smiling**_ at each other, and rolling their eyes when the other said something stupid or sarcastic. It seemed their friendship was going back to what it was like before. It felt a lot _**like old times**_ , Caroline had thought.

On the other hand, Enzo looked a little _**out of here**_ , _**forcing**_ smiles and not talking much. He seemed _ **resigned**_ about something, _ **hopeless**_ and kind of _**devastated.**_ Caroline was 90% sure he had also noticed what was happening between his _ **girlfriend**_ and his _**former best friend**_ , and didn't appreciate it a lot. Because, you know, it was _ **obvious**_ , according to Caroline at least, that Damon and Bonnie were _**slowly**_ but _ **surely**_ falling _ **in love**_ with each other. _ **Passionately**_ in love, even !

It didn't take a genius to notice that. It had started the moment they got trapped in 1994. There, they had become _**friends**_ , learning to _ **bear**_ one another, _ **care**_ for each other. Bonnie had _**sacrificed**_ herself to save _**Damon**_ , and allow him to come back home, to _ **Elena**_. It was something Damon didn't take for granted. It meant a lot to him : it was the _**first time,**_ since his younger years, that someone had put him _ **first**_. It was the _ **first time**_ , since a lot of years, that someone had _ **believed**_ in him, hadhad _ **hope**_ for him.

Bonnie had _**willingly**_ saved Damon : she had _**proven**_ him he was _**worth it**_. That he was worth being the _**first choice**_. And, though he may have loved Elena, he was _ **still**_ her _**second**_ choice, and it hurt him. What Bonnie had done, her _**selfless**_ personnality, had _**opened**_ his heart, _**melted**_ it to the point he couldn't help himself but wanting to _ **protect**_ her at _**all cost**_. Because he _ **really**_ couldn't live _**without**_ her : Bonnie was his _ **hope**_ , his _ **savior**_ , his _**home**_. She was his _**happiness**_. And maybe he didn't know it _**yet,**_ but through all these years, he had become her best friend ( _ **that**_ he knew), but not so long ago, he had completely _ **fallen in love**_ with her. And it had happened so _ **naturally**_ , that he still hadn't noticed it. It's funny that, when two people are in love with each other, the only ones who don't seem to notice it nor know it, are said persons. That's what Caroline had thought when she had watched them during dinner, and even before.

Damon was _ **natural**_ with Bonnie. He was his _**true self,**_ he didn't try to be _**someone else,**_ someone _ **better**_ , like he did with _ **Elena**_. Because he was _**trully**_ becoming _**better**_ , not _ **trying**_ anymore. And without _**changing**_. Unfortunately, it wasn't like that with Elena, and eveybody knew it, even him.

Nevertheless, after spending _**decades**_ loving Katherine, and _ **years**_ pursuing Elena before finally getting her, it was something hard to admit to himself. That Elena may not be _**the best thing**_ that had happened to him, but _**Bonnie**_ was. Somehow, it would be admitting he fought _ **passionately**_ for Elena, _**hurt**_ his brother _**badly**_ , and _ **sacrificed**_ so many people, for _**nothing**_. It meant he had _**wasted six other years**_ , besides the decades he had spent _**mourning**_ Katherine, _**chasing**_ someone who _**wasn't**_ his real _**soulmate**_. Another _ **useless**_ relationship, in other words.

And he had wasted _ **enough**_ of his time, since he had become a vampire. It had to _**stop**_. He had lived enough _**meaningless**_ love stories already, and now, he wanted to _**settle**_ with the _ **right**_ person. And this small voice in his head, was whispering to him that this person was _**Bonnie.**_

Leave it to _**Enzo**_ to be the one standing between him and his happy ending. How _ **ironic**_ !

* * *

 **BAMON :**

The next day was not so restful. Everyone had woken up early, waiting for the Gemini survivor to arrive and tell them how they were going to save Bonnie. The twins were still sleeping though : Caroline had judged they needed as much sleep as they could get, since they'd be the ones performing the spell later on.

As everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen, Damon decided to get out and take some fresh air, in the garden. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was _ **stressed out**_ and _ **nervous**_ as hell, about this spell. He feared the twins might not be able to do it right, or that it would be too dangerous and too strong for them. He was _ **frightened**_ they couldn't _**save**_ Bonnie, and he would _ **lose**_ her. Seeing her eat her pancakes on the kitchen counter made him realize it could be one of the _ **last**_ times he ever saw her do that. And that thought had _ **shaken**_ him so _ **intensely**_ that he had to get out and _**breathe**_.

The thought of losing her was _ **unbearable.**_

Bonnie saw him walking out of the kitchen, looking _**scared**_ and _**uncertain**_. Immediatly abandoning her pancakes and the others, she followed him outside. She spotted him standing in front of a tree, throwing some stones at the birds, which were eating the tree's fruits.

She quickly walked towards him, standing beside him, and made her presence known by clearing her throat :

 **\- Here I thought you had actually matured up, then I find you throwing stones at some innocent little birds.** , she teased, side-eyeing him.

 **\- And here I thought you had finally understood how to choose a good boyfriend, yet I find you playing lovebirds with Enzo Saint Guitar.** , he teased back, smirking lightly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, before punching him in the arm. Damon just smirked bigger, amused.

 **\- So... you were smiling and rolling your eyes at me during dinner, and now you join me in the garden to lecture me about being evil with the birds : does that mean I'm forgiven ?** , Damon asked hopefully, staring at her beautiful green eyes.

 **\- Slow down, Damon. I'm still extremely pissed at you for abandoning me, I still think it was wrong for you to do that. And I'm still hurt.** , she paused, before looking down. **But I'm not blind : I can see that you're doing everything that's in your power to try and save my life, since you came back and learned I was dying. And one thing I'm not, is ungrateful. So _thank you_. For doing this. I apreciate it, and I'm thankful for it. ** , she admitted, looking back up to see his reaction.

 **\- Anything for you, Bon Bon.** , he replied, after nodding.

The beautiful green-eyed enchantress smiled a little. But she was still curious about his sudden need to get out of the house, when everyone was in the kitchen, enjoying a good moment, before things became more serious.

 **\- Are you... okay ?** , she asked him, worry undeniable in her eyes.

The blue-eyed vampire took a deep breath before giving her an uncomfortable smile.

 **\- When am I not ?** , he stated, winking at her. But she knew better.

 **\- Three years apart didn't make me forget all about your behavior. I'm still able to distinguish when you're joking to hide your emotions,from when you're joking because you want to make an impression on people.** , Bonnie told him, looking serious.

 **\- Geez, Bon. Must've been missing my ass like crazy, then !** , Damon joked again.

 **\- What is it Damon ? I'm serious.** , the witch questioned again, voice stern, ignoring his comment.

Her former best friend sighed annoyingly, before giving up and admitting his worries :

 **\- I'm just thinking about the spell... : what if it doesn't work ?** , he fixed her deeply, allowing her to see how much he cared about her and how much he was scared at the idea.

 **\- Then, I'll _die_. And there's nothing we can do about it. ** , she answered strongly, looking intensely into his blue orbs, while swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

 **\- No, you _won't_. Because you dying is _not_ an option. You should know that, after everything I'm doing to make sure you survive. I'll find something, I always find something. **, the vampire assured, more so he could convince himself.

Bonnie simply nodded, not really believing in anything anymore. She had died so many times, and she thought ** _this_** time would be the **_fatal_** one. She didn't think you could avoid death all your life, nor defeat it forever.

Suddenly overwhelmed by all the emotions she felt hope, despair, anger, sadness, power, strength, belief, love, emptiness the Bennett witch turned to face the only person she thought could make her feel better in that moment, because he understood what she felt : he had been through it before.

 **\- I don't want to die, Damon. I'm not okay with it, not _again_. ** , she breathed, tears forming in her beautiful green orbs, while lokking deeply at him.

The second those words left his best friend's mouth, Damon's heart broke into a million of pieces. He knew she had been holding back her feelings, keeping them to herself, because of pride. She did **_not_** want people to see her vulnerable side, to think she was ** _weak_**. She wanted to convey the image of an eternal **_fighter_** , an **_independent_** woman who could save herself and take beatings. But she had already been that woman **_three times_** before, and her ressources were being reduced. She didn't have the courage, the ** _faith_** , anymore. She was ** _tired_** , and she needed someone to tell her it was going to be okay, that they ** _would_** find a way. Someone who ** _understood_** her. Unfortunately, she had tried with Enzo, but he just didn't do it. He was not ** _enough_** , he was not **_what_** she needed, **_who_** she wanted.

 ** _Damon_** was.

Witnessing her distress, Damon sighed heavily, not bearing to see his Bonnie like this, and reached for her right hand, holding it tightly to his heart.

 **\- Hear that, Bonnie ? No, of course you _don't_ hear anything. Because you _can't,_ since I'm a vampire. My heart's not _beating_ anymore. Yet, I can _assure_ you with _all my heart_ , that I'm _not_ letting you die. Your boyfriend's _crazy bitch_ sister, is not going to be _the one_ ending the _famous_ , _powerful_ , _admirable_ , _strong_ and _beautiful_ Bonnie Bennet's life. When you die, it will be _surrounded_ by your family : your _gorgeous_ children, your _immortal_ best-friends, and your _amazing_ grandchildren. And trust me, it's _not_ going to be before a _very_ long time. I promise you, _Bonnie Bennett_ , that no matter what happens with that spell, if the plan works or not, I'm _not_ giving up on saving your life. And _you_ won't give up either. Because you're a _fighter_ , you're a _survivor_ , and you're the _strongest_ person I know. _We_ 're gonna get through this, _you_ 're gonna get through this. Got it, Bon ? **, he passionately told her, emotions flooding his speech.

The tanned witch opened her glossy lips, allowing some tears to roll down her cheeks, as Damon's speech touched her soul, in a way ** _no one_** had ever did before :

 **\- Ok.** , she whispered, swallowing hard, staring intensely in the vampire's blue eyes.

 **\- Good.** , he said, before squeezing her hand and pulling her into a warm, needed and loving hug.

They enjoyed their hug, the ** _first one_** since a very long time, **_smelling_** and **_breathing_** the other's scent in. They had both missed that : ** _touching_** each other. It felt so ** _right_** , and so **_good_**. Like coming home after a long vacation in a foreign country.

Damon held her waist ** _tightly_** , still aware of his vampiric strength, and discreetly smelled her hair. He had ** _craved_** this since his return : having Bonnie in his **_arms_** again. Holding her small body ** _close_** to his, feeling her human's **_warmth_** and **_vulnerability_** , and being close enough to be able to hear her **_heartbeat_**. Which was one of his deepest secret : he **_loved_** hearing her heartbeat. First, because it meant she was **_alive_** , and second, because it was the **_most beautiful_** music to his ears.

But he quickly chased that thought away, feeling like a stupid romantic teenager, much like Stefan's type.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly, closed them to enjoy it ** _even more_**. Funny that **_this_** hug was bringing her ** _more_** comfort than **_Enzo_** 's hugs and kisses. She felt so ** _at ease_** , **_peaceful_** , and **_safe_** in Damon's arms. He had told her all of this with ** _passion_** , and that's what she needed. That's what she had missed the most during those three years. Damon's ** _passion_** , Damon's **_protection_** , Damon's **_love_** and **_loyalty._** He had been **_the first_** one to provide her those emotions, out of Caroline, so **_genuinely_** and so ** _strongly_**. He knew her better than ** _anyone_** else, ** _loved_** her more than anyone else.

He was her **_profound best friend_**. And he had **_stayed_** for her. He was back.

The young woman wrapped her arms around the dark-haired vampire even harder at that thought. Knowing she could die any moment now, especially since she had been feeling even worse in Dallas but had obviously not told anyone Bonnie decided to tell Damon what he had wanted to hear since he had come back :

 **\- Damon, I... I forg-** , she started, but was stopped by Caroline bursting in the garden and screaming :

 **\- BONNIE ! DAMON ! THE GEMINI SURVIVOR IS HERE !**

At Caroline's announcement, Damon immediatly pulled away from Bonnie, not without a lot of difficulty, and looked at her apologetically.

 **\- We should go before she comes dragging us by the ear. You know Blondie can be quite over reacting sometimes.** , he stated sarcastically, but that was very accurate.

Bonnie sighed, irritated that she had been interrupted, but nodded before trailing behind him, to join Caroline.

* * *

They followed her to the living-room, where Alaric, Enzo, the twins, and a grey-haired old man, with light brown eyes, were waiting. He was talking to the twins and Alaric, completely ignoring Enzo. Bonnie immediatly sensed the power running through him. She also sensed he didn't like vampires. Not that much. The old man raised his head up as he acknowledged Bonnie, Damon and Caroline walking into the room.

Caroline was about to speak and introduce them, but she was cut by said old man :

 **\- Good morning. You must be Bonnie Bennett, the _sick witch_ , and Damon Salvatore, the _bloodsucker_. ** , the man stated, with a low and hoarse voice.

Judging by the term he had chosen to describe Damon, Bonnie was confirmed she was right about him not liking vampires that much. And she also told herself she didn't like him calling her « the sick witch ». It was quite...humiliating. Made it seem like she was a vulnerable, poor, and weak mess in desperate need of salvation. Everything she hated being seen as.

 **\- Indeed, I'm Bonnie Bennett. The one who helped _killing_ one of your _sweetest_ member : _Kai Parker_. ** , she added, wanting to put him back in his place. Damon smirked at that. **Enchanted to meet you, sir.**

 **\- Likewise, Miss Bennett. Call me Farell. Farell Parker.** , he ignored her comment but still arched a brow at the mention of Kai.

 ** _\- Parker_ ? Wait... So you're actually _close family,_ to Jo ? ** , Alaric intervened, a look of confusion on his face. He wasn't expecting that.

 **\- I'm her grand-father, actually.** , Farell revealed, like it was no big deal.

Caroline and Alaric's mouths stayed opened, shocked. They thought Jo was the last member of the Parker branch. Well, her and her parents. But they had all died at the wedding.

Bonnie, Damon and Enzo simply glanced at each other, more confused and curious than shocked. They had somehting bigger on their mind than Jo and her family's fate. Bonnie's state seemed ** _way_** more important. Don't get them wrong, they ** _loved_** Jo, but the tragedy had happened a while ago now, they had all moved on. Even Ric. While Bonnie's **_imminent_** death was happening NOW.

Noticing everyone was dying to know why the hell he was alive, but didn't want to seem rude by asking, the Gemini survivor explained himself very quickly :

 **\- Long story : when we received you and Jo's wedding invitation, I just had learned that I had cancer. My wife, Georgia, didn't want to leave me alone at home, while she would be at our granddaughter's wedding. I reassured her and convinced her I'll be okay, and told her to go. What a huge and ironic mistake, huh ? Fate can be very tough on us, sometimes. Anyway, I didn't go to the wedding, obsvously and stayed at home. The moment I learnt what had happened, I didn't have time to mourn my lovely wife, and I ran away. Kai was still alive then. I knew he would find me and kill me too, since I was the last survivor of the Gemini Coven. So I hid in another Coven, the one of my best friend since childhood, until someone informed us Kai Parker, my grandson, was dead. Definitly dead, and not coming back. So I returned to my home, mourned the love of my life properly, and every other single member of my family that I had lost savagely : my children, my grandchildren, my friends, my cousins, my brothers and sisters. After that, a very gifted witch of my best friend's coven found a spell to allow me some more years , before my cancer kills me. It didn't heal it, it simply reduced it a little. It was four years ago : I'm 80 and I was supposed to die at 76 years old. Then, Alaric obviously did some research and found me, the only Gemini Survivor. He got my number and explained everything to me : that Jo's twins, my grand-grandchildren, were saved and transfered into Caroline, a vampire. They were alive. He told me about your case, and since I've alway had a lot of respect for the Bennett witches, I accepted to help. Now, here I am, before your eyes : but we should hurry up, because from what it looks like, I have only some weeks left before death takes me, and your friend only have a day or two.** , Farell shared his story in one breath.

Bonnie felt touched by his story : he had lost every single member of his family in the most horrible and savage way. He had lost the love of his life, and plus, he had led her to certain death, without knowing it. Somehow, she felt like she could get along with him : she understood him, since she had also lost her entire family. She was the last Bennett Survivor too. Maybe she didn't really like him at first, but after hearing his story, she respected him and thought he was touching.

Damon and Enzo stayed silent, only waiting for Farell to tell them more about the spell that could save the witch standing beside them. Only then they would react.

Caroline wore that sorry face that she always put on when something touched her, or that she felt sorry for someone. And Alaric simply stared at him, thinking back to his wedding, or more like his _**bloodbath**_ groom party...

 **\- Right. I'm sorry for everything, Mr. Parker. You lost your entire family, and I lost my fiancé, and it was all because of me. I brought her into this supernatural mess, I should have kept her away from this world. Maybe she would be standing with us as we talked, if I did.** , Ric finally replied, guilt overwhelming him, as he looked straight into the man's eyes, wanting to be punished for no reason. Well, he thought he deserved it.

 **\- Don't lose yourself to guilt, over something that is now part of the past. It's behind us, and though it may always hurt, we have to move on. What occured on that weddind day is not your fault, Alaric. And Jo was part of the supernatural world since she was born : do I need to remind you she was a witch herself ? She was meant to be brought into this world. You can't fight destiny.** , Farell nicely replied, not wanting this man to blame himself for a stupid reason. Everyone was starting to like the survivor more and more as he spoke.

Ric nodded, relieved Jo's grandfather wasn't blaming him over the death of his granddaughter. He would have totally understood if he did. Caroline smiled sweetly at the old warlock, and then at Ric. She was glad they understood each other. But she also wanted to save her best friend. Enough talking was done : they had to talk about serious things.

 **\- I don't want to sound rude, but as you said, we don't have a lot of time. We have to talk about the spell my daughters have to perform to save Bonnie. What do you know about it ?** , the blond vampire finally asked, which earned a look and nod of appreciation from Enzo and Damon.

 **\- Of course, I get it. You're lucky, I know the spell very well : I had to perform it in my young years, to save an important member of the Gemini Coven.** , he learned them. **The spell is not that tiring nor that dangerous, the difficult part of it stands in what is needed to do the spell.** , Farell informed them, watching them closely as he did so.

 **\- What do we need for the spell to work ?** , Enzo chimed in, suddenly interested.

 **\- Candles, the thing that is making Bonnie sick, a personnal object and the hardest one... : an anchor.** , the grey-haired wizard enumerated, fixing Bonnie.

 **\- An anchor ?** , the Bennett sorceress asked, intrigued.

 **\- Yeah : an anchor, as in the _one thing_ that is making you _want_ to _stay_ alive. ** , Farell answered her, neutral.

Caroline looked at Damon, suddenly worried and feeling that it would be harder than they had hoped. The sarcastic vampire looked back, sharing the exact same thought and communicated his worry through his eyes, to which Caroline sighed heavily. She was tired of everything having to be complicated.

Damon guided his look towards the Gemini sorcerer, groaning and rolling his eyes :

 **\- God, are you for real ?! What does that even mean ? Why do you always have to do such complicated and mysterious spells ? What is it with you and your psychic things ?! As if it wasn't already complicated enough, you just made it an even shittier situation. I hate magic.** , he grumbled, getting annoyed with all this witchy mess.

Farell Parker just smirked at him knowingly : he could understand this annoyance and hatred, since he felt **_exactly_** the same way towards vampire kind.

 **\- Can you be more specific about what an anchor is ?** , Bonnie ignored Damon's intervention, as Enzo silently agrreed with him, **_for once_**.

 **\- I can't be much more specific than that : an anchor can be anything. It can be an emotion, a feeling, an object, a thought, a memory, a person...etc. Really _anything_. ** , he explained truthfully.

 **\- Seriously ?! Gosh, can you be even more vague ? Witches and their fuzziness !** , the blue-eyed bloodsucker complained loudly, again.

Both Alaric, Enzo, and Caroline glared at him, silently telling him to shut the fuck up. Bonnie just ignored him again, having learned to put up with Damon's ** _assholtitude_**.

 **\- How can I know what's my anchor ?** , the Bennett sorceress questioned him, confused.

 **\- You have to search _within_ yourself, maybe accept things that you are _denying_ or too _blind_ to see yet, before finding it. You have to find the _reason why_ you want to _live_ , because this spell is about _staying alive._ It holds onto the _power_ of the person's anchor to allow it to annihilate whatever danger is an obstacle to the person's survival. Do you understand it better like that ? ** , the sorcerer tried to explain as best as he could.

 **\- I think I get it.** , Bonnie nodded, understanding the essence of the spell.

Damon rolled his eyes at the survivor's explanation and then arched his eyebrows at Bonnie's reply. How the hell could she understand this gibberish ?

 **\- How the hell can you understand this gibberish, Bon ?!** , the vampire wondered outloud, turning to face his witch.

 **\- I'm a witch, Damon. I'm _born_ to understand this _witchy gibberish_. ** , she smirked back at him, winking.

 **\- Okay, great ! So, while you work on finding your anchor, I'm gonna go buy some candles, Damon's going to find Bonnie's personnal object and Enzo's going to give you those bitchy pills, okay ? Meanwhile, is going to teach the spell to the twins and Alaric will stay with them. Is that okay ? Cool, now go do what you have to do. We'll meet with everything in one hour.** , the bubbly blond vampire ordered, as usual, without asking for anyone's opinion.

They all just stared at her, completely still and amused.

Caroline moved to get her keys and bag, when she noticed they were looking at her funny.

 **\- What ?! Don't tell me you have neurons and hearing problems now ?! Just move your asses and get started !** , she repeated, before taking her bag and keys and exciting the house.

They waited for the door to close and the car to start before laughing. They all laughed, including Farell. Caroline was just one of a kind, and Bonnie was thankful for her best friend, in moments like this. Even in the worst situations, Caroline always stayed herself and got to say those kind of things. They really needed some amusement and laughing felt great. They had been so stressed out and nervous over the past few days : Caroline's bitchy side and boss attitude had made their day. And they loved her for that.

However, she was right on one point : they didn't have any more minute to waste. So they all got started on their mission, given by their Master Chief aka Caroline Forbes.

 **\- I already got the pill, here's one.** , Enzo informed Farell and gave the warlock one of the pills. **I kept the last box of it after learning what they did to you, in case someone decided to use them against you. We have many ennemies out there, love.** , he specified as Bonnie looked at him with a questioning gaze.

* * *

 **BONENZO :**

As Damon, Caroline, Farell, Alaric and the twins were occupied with their part of the mission, Bonnie and Enzo ; who had done his part as we said earlier; decided to work together to find Bonnie's anchor.

No need to say it was a tough task. They had been going at it for twenty minutes now, but ** _anytime_** Enzo suggested something, the witch didn't thing that was it. ** _« I simply know it's not that, Enzo. »_** she told him several times, with a look of annoyance and absolute knowledge.

So here they were, standing in their bedroom, trying to think harder than usual :

 **\- Come on, that stupid anchor can't be _so_ hard to find ! It has to be something _logical_ , love ! **, Enzo pointed out, as he stood up from the edge of the bed to walk towards his girlfriend, who was standing beside the door.

 **\- I agree. But sometimes, logical things are the hardest to see and find.** , the Bennett replied, defeated.

 **\- We're gonna try something : when you died the first time, it was for Jeremy, right ? Because you loved him and didn't want him to die.** , her vampire boyfriend started.

 **\- Yeah...But I was young and naive, it can't be that. Jeremy was my first love, but it _wasn't_ that magical or epic between us : it's not _enough_ to be my anchor. ** , she answered, sighing loudly. She was getting tired of this.

The british orphan sighed too at Bonnie's explanation. He was running out of idea. He was worried as hell for Bonnie, but he didn't have any other option. **_He_** was the one who had put her into this situation, yet ** _he_** wasn't even **_able_** to help her find that **_stupid_** reason why she'd want to stay alive.

He stayed silent for some minutes, as the sorceress was going through her memories to try and find the answer, before suddenly grabbing Bonnie's hands and looking deeply into her green eyes :

 **\- What if your anchor is a person, and that person is _me,_ love ? After all, when Damon _abandoned_ you, you were _so_ hurt you weren't that joyful about living anymore. Though you didn't want The Armory to find you and kill you. But you had _lost_ your _happiness_ and your _zest for life_. _I'm_ the one who protected you _, I'm_ the one who fell in love with you and made you love life _all over again_. That's partly why you fell in love with me : you held onto _me_ when you had _nothing_ and _no one_ anymore. I think it's enough to make me an _anchor_ , don't you ? **, Enzo passionately stated.

At first, the caramel witch felt sorry for him. After what Caroline had made her realize about her relationship with Enzo, she didn't think ** _he_** could be the anchor. But now that she thought about it, Enzo was right on ** _one_** point : he had been the **_first_** man with whom she ** _totally_** had fallen in love with. A much **_stronger_** and **_mature_** love than what she had had with ** _Jeremy_**. And, though she may not be conscious ** _yet_** about her deep feelings for a certain blue-eyed vampire ex-best friend of hers, what Enzo had just stated was ** _true_**. While Damon was gone, Caroline in Dallas with Alaric and the girls, Matt chasing vampires out of Mystic Falls , Stefan running from Rayna, and Elena asleep in her magical coma, **_Enzo_** was the one who had been ** _there_** for her. He had brought her ** _security_** , **_love_** , **_care_** , ** _attention, tenderness_** and **_importance_**. So **_of course_** , she had grown **_fond_** of him. And she really **_did_** love him, more than she had ever loved someone before. But not ** _as much_** as she was starting to love ** _Damon_** , which she didn't know unfortunately.

So, after analysing her relationship with Enzo and what he had just pointed out, Bonnie **_convinced_** herself that he was right : ** _he_** was her anchor. It was ** _logcial_** , after all, since he was her ** _boyfriend_** , whom she loved ** _a lot_** , right ?! **_Righ_** t. It **_couldn't_** be more logical, it ** _had_** to be him.

So she addressed him a bright smile and nodded, squeezing his hands :

 **\- You're right, babe. I'm _so_ stupid I didn't think about it sooner. Of course _you're_ my anchor. Who _else_ could it be ? ** , she said, but Enzo didn't notcie the tone of hesitation and self-convcition in her voice.

 **\- Well, you said it yourself, beautiful : the most logical things are often the hardest ones to see.** , the brown-eyed vampire replied, before stroking her cheek delicately.

 **\- We found it.** , Bonnie spoke, but it still sounded like she was convincing herself, instead of being sure of it.

 **\- We found it.** , Enzo repeated, staring deeply and lovingly at his lover, before kissing her.

* * *

One hour later, everyone was reunited in the living-room, each one in possession of what was needed from them, to be able to do the spell. Bonnie was cuddled up in Enzo's arms on the couch, next to Caroline, Alaric was sitted on an armchair with both girls on his laps, while Damon and Farell were standing in the middle, beside each other.

Bonnie was the first one to speak and break the silence :

 **\- Hey girls : are you sure you want to do this ? You know it's not a punishment nor an obligation, you're free to go play in your room if you don't want to try that game.** , she told them sweetly, a warm and caring smile on her mouth.

Caroline and Alaric had agreed to tell their twins the spell was a new **_game_** , but that it was a little bit **_different_** from the ** _Barbies_** or ** _stuffed animals_** they usually played with. Making it appear as a game would be ** _much_** easier for them to **_focus_** and put ** _everything_** they had in them into the spell. This way, they would be ** _interested_** in what they would do, and there was a better chance for it to **_work_** without them being in any danger.

 **\- No, Auntie Bon, we want to try this new game.** , the first one answered her aunt.

 **\- Yeah, it seems _so_ cool and funny to do ! And we get to use our _powers_ , since we are not allowed usually. **, the other one continued, glancing accusingly at her mother and father.

Both Caroline and Alaric laughed at that. Reassured, Bonnie nodded before signaling at Farell they could start.

 **\- So, I got the pill, the candles, and the twins are trained enough since it's only about siphoning magic, so it's not that difficult nor that dangerous to do. I need Bonnie's personnal object, now. And I'll also need the anchor to be by my side, along with Bonnie.** , the Gemini only survivor informed them.

 **\- I got the personnal object, _Merlin_. Here. ** , Damon finally intervened, not forgetting to give this vampire hater a famous little nickname of his.

Farell rolled his eyes before nodding and taking the object from Damon's hands. He had come to understand what type of person the blue-eyed man was. He got used to it, and found it quite amusing. The others watched with attention, as Damon handed Bonnie's childhood teddy bear.

The powerful witch widened her eyes, surprised that Damon had managed to find a personnal object of hers, and more so, her childhood teddy bear.

She raised her head and stared at him surprisingly :

 **\- I didn't know you had kept Mrs Cuddles . I thought I had lost her once more after coming back from the other side.**

 **\- I kept her** _ **safely**_ **with me since the moment you** _ **sent**_ **her to me, to tell me you were** _ **still**_ **alive. She's a** _ **precious**_ **reminder that you're a** _ **fighter :**_ **couldn't** _ **forget**_ **her in some weird place.** , the dark-haired vampire answered Bonnie with a smirk.

Caroline discreetly smiled at that. Was it possible to actually _ **ship**_ your best friend with someone you _ **hated**_ , in reality, as you could in TV shows ? Because she was starting to think they would look _**very**_ cute together. Their love story would be _ **epic**_ : from _ **ennemies,**_ to _**allies**_ , to _**frennemies**_ , to _**friends**_ , to _**best friends**_ , to _ **lovers**_. She _ **loved**_ that kind of love stories.

Enzo simply alternated his gaze between his girlfriend and ex- best friend, not understanding what they were talking about.

 **\- Who's Mrs Cuddles ?** , he questioned her lover.

 **\- My childhood bear. I loved her a lot as a little girl, but I lost her when I was 7. When I got trapped in the Other Side with Damon, I found her back and -** , she started explaining, gladly remembering this episode of her life, but was interrupted by Damon himself.

 **\- We don't have time for that. If you don't know who's when you're _dating_ Bonnie, it says _a lot_ about your relationship. You'll catch up later to _try_ and know her _better_ than _I_ do. Now let's start that _damn_ spell and save Bonnie. If you don't mind, Farell. ** , he snapped, gesturing for the sorcerer to go on.

 **\- Alright. Bonnie, I need you to come next to me. And if your anchor is a person or an object, then I need it too. If it's a feeling or something else, you have to give me your hand for me to connect with it. Which one is it ?** , he explained before looking at her.

 **\- Hum... My anchor's Enzo.** , she quickly answered, after clearing her throat.

She didn't dare looking at Caroline or Damon, but she still managed to catch Damon's angry and annoyed eyes. The blondy vampire took notice of his jealous stare.

The couple stood up and went to stand beside Farell.

 **\- Good. Now, I need you, girls. I need one of you to stand in front of your aunt, and the other in front of Enzo.** , they happily obliged. **Great. Now, I need you to take their left hand with your left hand, and entertwine your right one with one another. Just like this, perfect.** , he commented.

Everyone watched closely as he formed a circle around the four of them, dispersing the candles, the pill and the teddy bear.

 **\- We're good. Bonnie, I must tell you that this spell might hurt you at some point, since it will be siphoning the effects of the pills by holding onto the part of you that is holding itself onto your anchor. Got it ?** , Farell informed her, as he tried to explain what it meant.

 **\- Got it, Farell. Get started.** , she ordered nicely.

The Gemini warlock nodded, before bending to look at the girls :

 **\- Okay, girls. So now, you're going to do exactly what we did during the training : recite the words I taught you and concentrate on their meaning. When you feel your powers coming, _that_ 's where the game begins : you recite the words louder and louder, until your aunt Bonnie drops your hand. Okay ? **, he explained one last time.

They nodded and Farell joined the others on the couch, telling them not to get too close, in case it would break the girls' concentration.

Everyone watched closely : Enzo with hopeful eyes, Caroline and Alaric with worried and curious eyes for Bonnie and their daughters, Farell with confidence, and Damon with eagerness and despair.

They held their breath, as the twins started reciting the spell, Bonnie and Enzo closing their eyes to stay focused. It was _ **now**_ or _**never**_.

* * *

Seconds passed. Minutes lasted. Heartbeats accelerated. Breathes stopped.

And suddenly, the ground started shaking. The twins let go of their hold, as a powerful blast of wind unleashed itself on the living room, sending everything flying across the room : chairs, tables, windows and doors burst opened, and everyone held onto each other not to be taken away. Bonnie and Enzo released their joined hands, as the british vampire was thrown in the nearest wall , by the power of the wind.

 **\- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING FARELL ?!** , Damon screamed, as he fought to stay up, holding onto the edge of the nearest wall.

 **\- ALARIC ! TAKE THE GIRLS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !** , Caroline yelled at him, worried for her daughters.

 **\- I'M NOT LEAVING YOU THERE !** , he yelled back, clutching onto the couch.

 **\- WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, RIC ! JUST TAKE THE GIRLS !** , the blond vampire repeated.

Ric nodded and caught the girls' arms, holding onto anything he could as he excited the house in a hurry, telling the twins **_everything_** was going to be okay. That it was ** _part_** of the game.

Once they were gone, Damon cleared his thoughts, and took a glance at the middle of the living room, where Bonnie, Enzo, and the twins had been standing before it all got worse : Bonnie was still standing, eyes ** _wide_** opened, completely ** _still_** . She seemed ** _lost_** , **_unconscious_** of what was happening.

Farell noticed Damon's surprised and serious look, brows furrowed, and looked in the same direction : he instantly understood the matter.

 **\- I know what's happening : Enzo _wasn't_ Bonnie's anchor. So, her emotions are _lashing out_ , and trying to find _something_ to hold onto. **, he stated calmly. **She's losing control, and since she's a witch, her magic's touched too.**

 **\- And how the hell do we stop her ? It ?** , Damon screamed back, annoyed, and a look of emergency in his blue eyes.

 **\- You _can't_. Unless someone finds her _true_ anchor. ** , Farell revealed tragically.

Enzo stared at Damon and Farell, alarmed. If **_he_** wasn't his anchor, then **_who_** , or what, could that be ? He ignored his little ** _inner_** voice, which was pointing towards **_Damon_**.

Just as he was about to tell Damon to try, resigned, Caroline appeared in front of Bonnie :

 **\- BONNIE ! Hey, look at me ! It's me, Caroline. You have to stop this before you destroy my entire house. Do you hear me, Bon ? You can hurt yourself, STOP.** , the witch's best friend tried, determined to make this mess stop.

Remaining still and mute like never, Bonnie simply stared at her vampire best friend : a look of emptiness and nohingness in her beautiful green eyes. She was not herself anymore, due to her emotions and magic going all over the place. She was drowned in them, and Caroline's reasoning was not strong enough to snap her at of it.

Instead, another powerful blast of wind ejected her away from the crazy-witch, making her land on the other side of the room, against a window.

 **\- Guess you're not her anchor either, Care.** , Enzo commented while smirking.

 **\- You think this is time for _jokes_ ?! BONNIE'S DYING IF SHE DOESN'T FIND HER ANCHOR _NOW_ ! Here's another proof of what a _shitty_ boyfriend you are to her ! ** , the blue-eyed vampire glared at him, a strong urge to ** _strangle_** his best friend's boyfriend taking over him.

Enzo glared back at him, ignoring his insult. He was right on one thing : they didn't have time for personnal issues.

 **\- Calm down, young men. Bonnie doesn't need another fight starting while she's struggling with hers. We don't have much time : if we don't find her anchor in less than twenty minutes, she'll** _ **die**_ **.** , Farell intervened, dead serious and frightening.

 **\- Pardon me ?! You didn't specify this when we asked you about the spell !** , Caroline jumped in, trying to stand up from the floor after being thrown away, a menacing glare directed at the Gemini Survivor.

 **\- I figured you wouldn't want to try it. And we all know this spell is her _only_ chance. There's no other way to heal her. Believe it or not, I did it for _her_. Now go back to thinking hard : you are the _only_ ones able to find her anchor, since she's not herself right now, and that you know her better than I do.** , he defended himself.

 **\- Grams. We can try Grams. She was her grandmother, and Bonnie loved her to so much. She wanted to give up and kill herself when she was trapped in 1994 with me, but Grams was the one to give her her hope back. She was the reason she fought and came back.** , Damon suddenly remembered, knowing how important Grams was to Bonnie.

 **\- That could work. Try it.** , Farell nodded, sounding hopeful.

Once more, Caroline decided to be the one acting. But this time, having learned her lesson, she stayed right where she was.

 **\- Bon, listen.** , she spoke softly as the Bennett's eyes raised to look at her. **You have to think about Grams, focus on her, on her memory. Do you remember when we were kids, and that she took us to one of her classes in Whithmore ? We had so much fun, we played roles : I was the studient, and you were the teacher. Grams watched us and laughed hard, because we were so ridiculous. Then, she took us to eat an ice cream, and told us about the time she sold them too. Elena was there too. We were so happy.** , Caroline started telling the anecdote, remembering that day like it was yesterday. **Focus on that, focus on her. Grams' smile. Grams' laugh. Grams' voice and eyes.** , she continued, seeing that Bonnie's gaze softened.

 **\- Grams...** , she whispered while smiling.

 **\- Yeah, that's it, Bon. Grams.** , Caroline smiled sweetly, thinking that was it.

Damon and Enzo watched closely as Bonnie started moving towards Caroline, a teary smile on her face. She was coming back to the world, slowly.

But she suddenly stopped. Her eyes became hurt and angry, and the ground started shaking even harder.

 **\- Grams...** , she repeated. **She's gone... She's not here anymore, she's dead.** , she spit out. **She was killed because of all this, the _Supernatural._** , her voice became low and threatening.

In one second, she raised her hands and sent everyone flying across the room, once more.

 **\- Wrong one ! Grams is not her anchor. We're making her mad, now.** , Damon groaned, as he removed the piece of chair planted in his back.

 **\- Maybe it's not working because Grams is _dead_. So she can _no longer_ be the reason why she wants to survive. It has to be still _present_ , I get it now. **, Farell thought.

* * *

 **BAMON :**

 **\- I've had enough of this already ! YOU ARE NOT DYING BONNIE BENNETT ! SO SNAP OUT OF IT DAMN IT !** , Damon yelled, planting himself in front of Bonnie, not minding her powers and unstable state.

No one said anything as they noticed Bonnie's attention focused on the dark-haired man. They had tried everyone, Damon was their last hope.

 **\- Listen to me, Bon. Your emotions are all over the place. They're flying everywhere, because your _beloved_ boyfriend was _not_ your anchor. **, he went on and ignored Enzo's huff. **You're lost right now, drowned into your feelings : Elena's absence, Gram's death, _my_ abandon, your different sufferings, as you died three times. All of this is mixing together, _clouding_ your consciousness. But you _have_ to fight it. You _must_ find your anchor, search for it into your brain. Because if you _don't_ , you're gonna _die_. And as I told you in the garden before we started this and that it turned out to be a complete mess, this _isn't_ an option. As long as _I'm_ alive, I'll make sure _nothing_ happens to you. And that means that I _won't_ accept you _dying_ on me. Remember The Other Side ? You were the one to give me _hope_ , to _believe_ in me, and _save_ me. Well, I'm willing to do the _same_ for you now, okay ? I _believe_ in you, I _know_ you're _strong_ enough, because you're _one hell_ of a woman, and you can do that. You can _survive_ this. I _need_ you to survive this. I'm not giving up on you, I'm not abandoning you _ever_ again. And if you die now, _Bonnie Bennett_ , then know _I_ might die _too_. Because I _can't_ live in a world where _you_ don't exist, where I don't get to hear your little annoying judgy voice or your lovely and peaceful heartbeat. I spent _three years_ away from you, because I thought it was best for you. During those three years, I didn't _stop_ thinking about you, about how much I _missed_ you, how much I _admired_ you, how much I _loved_ you. And I held onto that. So _please_ , find the strength to _forgive_ me, and hold onto that. _Come back to me, Bon_. ** , he blurted, saying whatever crossed his mind and not caring about the others, and what they would think of his speech. His only concern was getting her back, saving her. He wanted her back in his arms, safe, and alive. And if he had to go to extremes and completely lay his feelings for his best friend on the table, then he would. And that's what he did.

He fixed her as tears streamed down her cheeks. She stared at him a long moment before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. They all noticed her eyes seemed back to normal : she was conscious, and life was coming back into her green orbs. She was snapping out of it.

She re-opened her eyes, and threw herself in Damon's arms, holding onto him for dear life. Her sobbing warmed his heart, because he recognized it as the kind of sobbing you had when you were relieved and happy. And right now, Bonnie was relieved and happy to be alive. She had made it. She was back. She had come back to him : the worst period of his life was over, he didn't have to worry about her death anymore. But he would still watched her closely : he wouldn't risk losing her to something else.

Damon wrapped his arms around her small body, and kissed her hair, releasing a breath of relief too. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on her hair, unnoticed by the others.

Bonnie left her head and looked directly in his eyes, her lips lifting up on the corners :

 **\- I forgive you, Damon.** , she whispered, before collapsing in his arms.

* * *

Damon smiled brightly, like he had done when she had come back from the Other Side and had jumped in his arms for a hug, before frowning and catching her as she fell, looking alarmingly and threateningly at Farell.

 **\- BONNIE !** , he screamed, scared.

 **\- Don't worry. Forgot to mention that part : the person collapses when his or her anchor is found. That's normal. She made it, Damon. She's safe, now. Healed.** , he quickly informed him, smiling too.

Caroline and Enzo precipitated themselves towards Bonnie and Damon, as the wind stopped and they could move again. Caroline helped Damon put her best friend on the couch, as Enzo simply watched, feeling left out and weak. He was relieved and happy as hell that Bonnie had survived : hell he would have go crazy if she didn't. But it also confirmed one thing, that he had been **_dreading_** :

 _Damon was Bonnie's anchor._

And it meant _ **a lot more** _ than what it looked like. When Bonnie wakes up, Enzo knew things were about to change **_significantly._**

* * *

 ************** TO BE CONTINUED ************  
**

Hey everyone ! First, I wanna thank those who take the time to post a review once they read the chapter. It's highly appreciated, and it's a pleasure to know what you thought of it. That's what makes me want to continue, it motivates me. And thanks to the ones who shared it on twitter too, I see you. :)

So, what did you think of this chapter ? He's longer than the previous ones. I can't do more than that for a chapter, because it takes a long time to write (it's 15 pages long on my laptop). However, I have to inform you that this short fanfiction is almost done. There are maybe 1 or 2 chapters left (not sure because it depends on how things go, if I'm inspired or not...etc), but not more than that. You're allowed to share it as much as you want though ! lol

See you for next chapter, impatient to discover your thoughts on this new one ! See ya ! And more Bamon to come : maybe a little event that contains some lip lock ! ;)

KatemonLazuli


	4. The Inner Battle

**4\. The inner battle**

* * *

 **DAROLINE :  
**

Alaric had suggested they move Bonnie in her bedroom, until she woke up. That way, she would be more comfortable. Farell had told them it could take thirty minutes, like it could take one hour, or more, for her to open her eyes again.

The spell was an _**exhausting**_ one, so the consequences were important. Furthermore, the warlock had discovered that witches had to go through some kind of _ **inner battle**_ once they had found their anchor, which he didn't remember the last time he had performed the spell on a Gemini woman. These news weren't welcomed _**very**_ well by Caroline, Enzo and Damon, who were _ **tired**_ of things being _**forgotten**_ by the Gemini Survivor, and the spell getting more and more _**complicated**_.

 **\- I admit I forgot** _ **major**_ **things about that spell, but it's been** _ **years**_ **since I** _ **last**_ **performed it. I'm sorry for this. However, I can** _ **assure**_ **you that Bonnie is** _ **safe**_ **now, and that this** _ **« battle »**_ **she has to go through, is** _ **harmless**_ **. She had to hold onto her anchor, the reason she wants to** _ **live**_ **, to be able to save herself ! So, obviously, it means she has to face some** _ **profound**_ **truths to come back to us.** , the old man had told them, a look of comfort and assurance on his face.

All of this, was one hour and fifteen minutes ago.

Damon was pacing in his guest bedroom, clutching his phone to his right ear, while frowning and breathing worriedly.

 **\- I know what Farell said, Stefan ! But it was** _ **one**_ **hour,** _ **fifteen**_ **minutes and** _ **twenty**_ **seconds ago. She's not waking up. I don't know what's happening in her head, nor what her** _ **« battle »**_ **is, and it's** _ **freaking**_ **me out !** , he sighed, looking ready to punch the wall beside him.

 **\- Farell said it could take _hours_ : I guess it's all up to Bonnie. Depends on how much time she needs to win this battle, or figure out whatever she has to to wake up. I know you're worried, but there's nothing much you can do about it. If it's about facing inner truths, it's harmless : she'll wake up eventually. ** , Stefan tried reassuring him, feeling that his brother was about to lose it.

 **\- So, you're saying I need to work on my patience, that's it ?** , he replied, annoyed.

 **\- Pretty much. I gotta go brother, but call me back when Bonnie wakes up. I need to take care of Rayna.** , he answered.

 **\- You found a way to finally end her life and get rid of her ?** , the blue-eyed worrier asked, surprised and hopeful at the same time.

 **\- I might have, yeah. Something about the last Everlasting , Valerie helped me with that one. See you later, Damon.** , Stefan informed him, careful not to give him false hope. He didn't need it when Bonnie was still asleep.

 **\- Great. Tell me if it worked ! Bye.** , Damon hung up.

He put his phone back into his pocket, and looked up as he heard someone enter. His eyes landed on a worried and tired looking Caroline, who was standing against the door. She seemed hesitant, as she openly stared at him.

Smirking lightly, Damon broke the silence that took over the room since he had noticed her :

 **\- I didn't know you eavesdropped on conversations, Blondie. But if you want some news from my dear brother, feel free to ask. You're quite easy to read, you know ?** , he stated, waiting for her reaction.

 **\- Stefan talked to you, which means he's still alive. That's all I need to know. Nothing more. Everything else he does, wherever he is, and with whom : I don't give a damn. Now quit trying to embarass me, that's not what I came here for, Damon.** , the straightforward blondy vampiress replied back, getting angry at the thought of Stefan being with Valerie. Yeah, she had heard that part.

Damon blinked, a little bit taken aback by Caroline's anger. He was really expecting her to ask him about Stefan. Guess he hadn't realized how **_pissed off_** and **_hurt_** Caroline **_actually_** was with Stefan, he told himself.

Smirk disappearing and curiosity filling his eyes, Damon looked at her :

 **\- What do you want then ?** , he asked her.

 **\- I'm worried about Bonnie.** , she sighed. **Everyone is telling me that she's gonna be ok, and I don't believe them. I feel like you're the only one who can understand how I'm feeling right now. She's your best friend too, after all.** , Caroline admitted, watching as Damon nodded, silently agreeing with her.

 **\- I get what you're feeling, trust me. Are you including Enzo in the ones believing she's gonna be okay ?** , he replied, narrowing his eyes at the thought of his best friend's _boyfriend._

 **\- I am. I like him, but he doesn't seem... _strong_ enough, to be with Bonnie. I feel like he would give up too easily on saving her life : he's too _hung up_ on her to deny her anything. That's why I don't think he can protect her...the way _you_ do. ** , she blurted out, staring at Damon, honesty in her baby blue eyes.

Not expecting such a confession from the mommy vampire, Damon blinked once more, fixing her curiously. He didn't understand why she was telling him that.

 **\- No offense, Momma Bear, but why are you telling me that ?** , he questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Caroline sighed once more, as she fully entered the room, and took a sit on Damon's bed. The vampire watched as she put her hands on her lap, thinking, before answering his question :

 **\- Because** _ **you**_ **'re the one who came up with a plan to** _ **save**_ **her life.** _ **You**_ **'re the one who's been doing** _ **anything**_ **in his power to keep her** _ **safe**_ **and** _ **alive**_ **.** _ **You**_ **'re the one who** _ **refused**_ **to let her give up on herself. And** _ **you**_ **'re also the one who had to put up with her anger and hurt, accepted her heartful words and cold behavior, and** _ **still**_ **didn't leave her side.** _ **You**_ **, and not** _ **Enzo**_ **.** , Caroline enumerated passionately, watching as he looked down, not able to meet her knowing gaze.

 **\- What are you trying to say, Blondie ?** , Damon finally raised his irises from the floor, deciding to face whatever truth his brother's ex girlfriend was going to throw at him.

 **\- I think you're in love with her, Damon.** , the bubbly woman blurted, shamelessly.

Damon blinked, brows furrowed, and mouth open.

To say he was surprised and shocked by what the love of his brother's life had said was an understatement. He found it _**ridiculous**_ : the love of his life was _**Elena**_ , and he was in love with her. Had always been, will always be. _ **Right**_ ? That's why he had accepted to wait _**sixty years**_ or more, to get her back and live his happy ever ending with her. Because he _ **loved**_ her.

Yet, he had _**completely**_ forgotten about Elena since _**Bonnie**_ was in danger. Since Tyler had hurt her. And, _**contrary**_ to popular belief, he had dessicated to protect his _ **best friend**_ , not _**once**_ thinking about the _**supposed**_ love of his life.

Quickly getting out of his weird thoughts, Damon gathered himself up, before answering :

 **\- I think you're going** _ **crazy**_ **, Care Bear. That magical pregnancy may have occured three years ago, but it sure seem to have affected your** _ **brain**_ **.** , he smirked, winking.

 **\- I'm** _ **perfectly**_ **fine, Damon. And you didn't answer me. Do I need to take that as a** _ **yes**_ **?** , she questionned, lifting her eyebrows in an interesting manner.

 **\- You need to take that as an** _ **« I'm insanely in love with Elena. »**_ **Remember, your other best friend, in a magical coma ?!** , the immortal creature replied, tone screaming _« Stop asking questions I don't know the answers to, and messing with my brain ! »._

Annoyed, Caroline stood up, and walked closer to Damon. She planted her gaze right in his eyes, before saying :

 **\- I may not like you a lot, because of the** _ **horrible**_ **things you did to me** _ **years**_ **ago, but I still** _ **know**_ **you, Damon. And one thing I noticed, is that ever since** _ **Elena**_ **fell into that** _ **crappy**_ **magical coma Kai put her in, you have been** _ **saving**_ **Bonnie.** _ **Again**_ **and** _ **again**_ **and** _ **again,**_ **knowing** _ **very well**_ **that it only would** _ **delay**_ **your reunion with Elena.** , the former cheerleader started.

 **\- She's my** _ **best friend**_ **! Of course I would** _ **save**_ **her : I'm not that** _ **heartless**_ **anymore, Caroline. I'm not gonna let her die, since I** _ **care**_ **about her.** , he interrupted, trying to sound like he was making sense.

But Caroline was not buying it. She had seen _**too many**_ hints that proved Damon was falling _**in love**_ with her witchy best friend. And even though she _ **loved**_ Elena and wanted her to be _**happy**_ once she woke up, she had to admit Damon was not _ **made**_ for her. They just weren't _**good**_ for each other. And the blondy vampire had _ **never**_ hidden her opinion on their relationship, to Elena. She had _**always**_ made it _**clear**_ that she thought their love was _**toxic**_ , and resembled _**obsession**_ and _**self-destruction**_ , more than an _ **epic**_ lovestory.

While Bonnie and Damon made each other _**better.**_ They helped the other _**evolve**_. With him, Bonnie was less _**self-sacrificing**_ and more _ **selfish**_ , she was more _ **badass**_ and _**stronger**_ than before. And she _**needed**_ to be like that, to survive as _ **long**_ as she could in the supernatural world. With Bonnie, Damon was not _ **obsessed**_ but _**protective**_ , he was _**selfless**_ and didn't put on his bad boy act anymore. Well, not so often and for any reason. He was _**human**_ , with Bonnie.

 **\- That's** _ **exactly**_ **the point, Damon. Bonnie** _ **changed**_ **you ! Don't you see that ?! Before her, before your friendship with her, you would have done** _ **anything**_ **to get Elena back. Including** _ **sacrificing**_ **the people you** _ **loved**_ **: your** _ **brother**_ **,** _ **Bonnie**_ **,** _ **Alaric**_ **. Your** _ **obsession**_ **for her** _ **surrounded**_ **any kind of** _ **love**_ **you felt towards** _ **any**_ **other person. Elena liked to think** _ **she**_ **was the one who made you better, and she did,** _ **kind of**_ **, after** _ **years**_ **of torment. Yet, all it took was for Bonnie to save you and sacrifice herself in 1994** _ **once**_ **, to change you** _ **completely**_ **. For the better.** _ **She**_ **made you understand that you were** _ **worth**_ **being loved, saved, that you were worth being the** _ **first**_ **choice.** _ **That**_ **'s why you started loving her. You can't tell me otherwise.**

The blue-eyed vampire took a deep breath, thinking about everything Caroline was stating. And deep down, he knew she was _ **right**_. Bonnie had proved him _ **anyone**_ could love him. That it didn't have to be a _ **doppelgänger**_ , one of his bitchy ex's double. His witch best friend had taught him how to _ **gain**_ someone's _**trust**_ with the _ **purest**_ intentions and with _ **honesty**_. How to _**deserve**_ someone's _ **love,**_ in a much _**healthier**_ manner than how he had proceeded with _**Katherine**_ and _**Elena.**_ That kind of bond was _**profound**_. With Elena, he felt like he _**needed**_ to be good to _**deserve**_ her. He felt forced to _ **suppress**_ his true self, _ **hide**_ his defects, for her to be able to love him.

It was the total _**opposite**_ with Bonnie. She made him feel like he _ **deserved**_ someone like her, that he had to _ **show**_ his defects and _ **work**_ on them. She accepted him _ **fully**_ : his _**bright**_ and _**dark**_ side. While _ **Elena**_ had _**always**_ been _**repulsed**_ , _**bothered**_ and _**overwhelmed**_ by it. The Bennett beauty knew how to _**handle**_ him, no matter what _**emotion**_ took over him in the moment. She just _ **got**_ him.

While going through all of this in his head, Damon remained silent, and still. Caroline sighed, attempting one last time to make him realize what she already knew.

 **\- I just... What you two have is** _ **so**_ **amazing and beautiful. Your relationship is the** _ **best**_ **thing that came out of** _ **everything**_ **we've been through since you first arrived in Mystic Falls. It makes** _ **so much**_ **sense. And...** _ **somehow**_ **, I think** _ **you**_ **'re what Bonnie** _ **needs**_ **in her life : I** _ **trully**_ **believe you** _ **belong**_ **to her, and she, to** _ **you**_ **. I'm not saying that you don't love Elena : but maybe, you don't love her** _ **as much**_ **as you think. Just think about it, okay ?** , Caroline sweetly answered, watching as Damon's eyes wandered everywhere in the room : looking at her, then at the wall, then at the floor, totally lost.

She shook her head without another word, before walking towards the door, ready to go check on Bonnie. She wasn't expecting any answer from her ex boyfriend's brother.

 **\- Hey, Baby Vamp' !** , the vampire suddenly called out, turning around to see her.

 **\- Yeah ?** , she paused, facing him.

 **\- Thanks.** , he said. He didn't really know why, but he felt grateful for what she had told him. **Honesty is always appreciated, that's one of the rare things I like about you.** , he added, smirking a little.

Yeah well, Damon was still Damon, even after an emotional talk.

 **\- No problem.** , she replied, smiling a little. **And Damon ?** , she called again, as he acknowledged her once more with a glance. **For once, I want my best friend to be loved by someone who _deserves_ her and _fights_ for her. I hope, and _know_ , you do _too_. It's up to you. ** , Caroline finished, a pleading look in her baby blue eyes.

Damon nodded and watched absently, as the blond mom disappeared in the hallway.

Funny how one of the persons he had hurt the most, understood him **_better_** than himself, he thought.

In moments like that, he could understand why his baby brother had fallen so **_helplessy_** in love with Caroline. But ** _damn :_** the woman had ** _no_** filter ! Practically ** _psycho-analyzing_** him in front of his face, with no shame. And being ** _right_** on every _fucking_ thing she had said, more so.

* * *

 **BONNIE :**

Meanwhile, as Caroline was talking some sense into Damon's ** _freaky_** mind, Bonnie was struggling to wake up, while trying to understand where the ** _hell_** she was.

After telling Damon she forgave him, which was the last thing she remembered at the moment, the Bennett Survivor woke up in a very bright place. There was a lot of light, and everything was white. It was quite reassuring, apeasing and she felt kind of protected here. She didn't know why she felt like this, but when she noticed a familiar silhouette walking towards her, blinded by the light, everything suddenly became logical.

 **\- Grams ?!** , she exclaimed, with teary eyes and a joyful smile plastered on her pretty face.

 **\- Hello, sweetheart.** , the caramel woman answered, before engulfing Bonnie in a big hug.

Bonnie enjoyed every second of it, circling her with her arms, breathing her scent in and tightening her hold. After a few minutes, she finally pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **\- I can't belive you're really here... !** , the witch whispered,, looking fascinated.

 **\- I'm breaking a lot of rules, to be here with you, child. As always. But you need it, so you can come back to the land of the living.** , Grams answered, wiping Bonnie's tears away with her thumb.

 **\- Wait... Are you saying I'm dead, right now ?!** , Bonnie asked, alarmed.

 **\- No. You're not dead, nor alive. You're in between : that's what your anchor was needed for. To come back, you need to face some truth.** , her grandmother explained.

 **\- What do you mean, « face some truth » ?** , she furrowed her brows.

 **\- Obviously, Enzo was _not_ your anchor : which means you were not conscious about _who_ your anchor _actually_ was. In other words, it means you're in _denial_ regarding the _feelings_ you have for said person. In order to use the power of your anchor, you need to accept it. Am I making myself clear, sweetie ? ** , Sheila intervened once more, watching as Bonnie tried to understand the meaning of her words.

The young sorceress stepped back a little, before shaking her head. She actually **_knew_** what her Grams was refering to : she had been trying to ** _ignore_** those feelings Sheila was talking about, as long as she **_could_**. But it seemed like ** _today_** was time to ** _face_** them.

 **\- We're talking about Damon, aren't we ?** , Sheila's granddaguther looked up at her, sighing heavily.

 **\- Only _you_ know the answer to that question, honey. ** , she replied, smirking. Funny how this gesture immediatly made her think about her vampire best friend. The man one.

 **\- Quit the innocent act, Grams. I _know_ you've been watching me from wherever you are. You probably know about _everything_ that happened between me and _Damon_ since you died, in _details_. ** , she replied back, smirking too. Damon was rubbing off on her too much, she thought.

The powerful Bennett witch laughed, nodding. Her granddaughter knew her too well. But could she blame her ? The Salvatore brothers hadn't brought anything but chaos since their arrival in Bonnie's life. She was only protecting her grandchild. And also her grandchild's **_heart_**.

 **\- I do. I've seen how you two _evolved_ around each other. How he made you _stand_ for yourself, which is the _only_ thing I'm _grateful_ to him about. But don't mention that to him when you return. ** , she specified as Bonnie laughed once more. **But most importantly, I saw how he started being less and less _obsessed_ over Elena, and more _preoccupied_ about your life. I saw how he started looking at you, not realizing he was developpping _feelings_ for you. And I also noticed as you _threw_ yourself in a relationship with _Enzo_ , who's a good man, but not the _one_ you actually _want_. I saw you _settling_ for _comfort_ and _simplicity_ , in order to run away from the painful _heartbreak_ and _torment_ that Damon's abandon provoked. ** , the former witch continued, smiling kindly and holding Bonnie's hands in hers.

The caramel-skinned young woman blinked, surprised at how ** _relevant_** and ** _convinced_** her grandmother sounded. Sheila was always honest in her words, and didn't beat around the bush. She was direct. It was pointless of Bonnie to try and play the one who didn't understand what she was talking about.

 **\- I'm _scared_ , Grams... **, she finally admitted, swallowing hard.

 **\- You're the _bravest_ person I know, coming from the most _powerful_ line of witches, and yet you're afraid of _loving_ someone ? ** , Grams replied ironically, lifting her eyebrows and smiling a little.

 **\- It's not _someone_ , Grams. It's _Damon_ , we're talking about. **, she half-laughed, sighing deeply, before looking at the ground. **The man who's madly _in love_ and completely _obsessed_ with my _best friend_ , who's in a magical coma right now. He woud _literally_ tear the world _apart_ to have her back. And after _everything_ they've faced and been through, I don't believe he could love someone _else_ as much as he loves _Elena_. ** , the green-eyed beauty confessed, still looking at her feet.

She was ashamed of her feelings, because she thought they were one-sided and will never be reciprocated.

Bonnie watched as her grandmother suddenly stepped back, before sighing and mentioning for her to look on her left, with a small gesture of her chin :

 **\- If that's your true concern, then I guess I'm not the one you need to talk to.** , she said, before quickly kissing her granddaughter's cheek and disappearing in a second.

Stunned, Bonnie stayed still, brows furrowed and arms limp along her body, before looking on her left. What she saw, or more precisely, _ **who**_ she saw, made her heart _**break**_ into a million of pieces :

 **\- ELENA ?!** , she gasped, her mouth hanging open, once the name came out.

* * *

 **CARENZO :**

Enzo stared at Bonnie's sleeping form, like he had been doing for one hour and fifteen minutes. Even though Farell said she was going to wake up, he was really starting doubting his words. It was nerve-wracking, seeing the woman you were in love with, in that state.

But it also led to a lot of _ **thinking**_. Such as : am I really the _**one**_ for her ? Is she _**doubting**_ her feelings towards me ? Did she _ **know**_ her true anchor was Damon, or was she completely _**oblivious**_ to what he meant to her ? Had their lovestory only been an _ **escape**_ from reality and the result of _**denial**_?

 **\- No, she hasn't woken up yet.** , he suddenly heard Caroline's voice speaking, and detected her sigh.

It got him out of his dark thoughts. He turned his head towards the corridor, spotting Caroline, leaning against the wall with her phone in her right hand.

 **\- Yeah, I'll call you back.** , she said. Enzo heard Alaric telling her he loved her.. **Me too.** , the blond beauty answered back, cleverly avoiding the « L » word. **Bye.** , she hung up.

Enzo quickly got back to staring at Bonnie, not wanting to incur the wrath of Caroline, for listening to her personnal conversation. He had enough trouble already.

 **\- Nothing new yet ?** , Caroline asked Enzo, as she entered Bonnie and Enzo's guest bedroom.

 **\- Nope. Still playing _Sleeping Beauty_ , as you can see. **, he smirked, trying to lighten the mood and hide his worry.

 **\- You don't have to play the tough one with me, Enzo. I know you're worried as hell. «** _Maybe not as much as Damon though »_ , she wanted to add , but restrained herself.

 **\- You're right.** , he admitted. **But what is it going to bring to me ? Worrying won't make her wake up any faster.** , he added.

Caroline nodded, before taking a seat on the chair next to Bonnie's bed on which Enzo was sitting. He was gently stroking her face and hands. She smiled sadly at his gestures, knowing her best friend probably didn't love him as much as he did. She felt sorry for him : Enzo didn't deserve to be heartbroken once more, but it was inevitable. Unfortunately.

 **\- Enzo...** , she started quietly. **Can I ask you a question ?** , the bubbly mom continued, hesitant.

 **\- Of course, love. What is it ?** , Enzo questionned, curiosity filling his brown eyes, as he looked at Caroline's sorry face.

 **\- How _much_ do you love Bonnie ? Are you ready to do.. _.anything_ , for her ? **, she let out, carefully choosing her words.

 **\- It makes _two_ questions, gorgeous. ** , he smirked once more, before becoming serious again. **But, yeah. Of course, I would do anything for Bonnie, as long as _she_ 's okay with it. I can't betray her, in any way. **, he explained sincerely.

That's what Caroline feared : Enzo was not strong ** _enough_** to love someone like **_Bonnie_**. Because he was **_so_** in love with her, that he couldn't think about the idea of ** _betraying_** her desires, even if it meant ** _saving_** her life. Much like Damon with Elena, Enzo wanted to stay in Bonnie's good graces. And Caroline had seen what that kind of relationship and love led to, while observing Elena and Damon. She hadn't been able to stop Elena from falling into such a **_toxic_** circle, but she was **_determined_** to not let her second best friend get **_drowned_** in it too. For wrong reasons. She didn't want that for Bonnie. Not after everything she had experienced since she had learnt she was a witch.

 **\- Does that mean... you would be ready to _let her go_ , if she needed it ? **, Caroline insisted.

Enzo let go of Bonnie's hands, and let out a breath, as he focused his gaze on Caroline. He wasn't **_dumb_** : he knew what she was trying to get out of him, and ** _why_**.

 **\- Listen Caroline, let's not pretend we're not talking about Damon. _Bonnie and Damon_ , more precisely. **, he stated, fixing her.

Caroline looked down, ashamed she hadn't been able to actually blurt out the question. Enzo leant closer to her, as he left her chin up and stared right into her captivating blue eyes :

 **\- I'm aware Bonnie _might_ have feelings for _Damon_. He was her _anchor_ for goodness'sake ! ** , he forced a laugh. **And I'm pretty sure Damon _doesn't_ know he's in love with her, but _I_ do. However, as long as _Bonnie_ doesn't tell me _herself_ that she _doesn't_ wanna be with _me_ , or that Damon _doesn't_ decide to _face_ his feelings and _fight_ for her, then I'll _keep_ holding onto her. ** , Enzo passionately admitted. **But I'm a man of his word. And I _genuinely_ love her _too much_ to deny her _happiness_. So : if _Bonnie_ finds out she'll be happier with _Damon_ , and that, _somehow_ , _he_ 's the one she's _trully_ in love with, _then_ I'll back out. I'll let her go, for _her_. _That's_ how much I love her. **, he finished, looking dead serious.

Caroline nodded awkwardly, swallowing hard. She had her answer, but Enzo had touched her. He was a passionate man, and though he may not be as strong as Damon, his love for Bonnie was still very much **_intense_** and **_sincere_**. She admired that.

 **\- Okay...** , she muttered, not tearing her eyes away from Enzo. **Thank you, for _Bonnie_. ** , she added.

Enzo was about to nod, but Bonnie's sudden gasp of air caught their attention. They looked at each other before rushing to her side, as she started opening her eyes.

 **\- OH MY GOD ! BONNIE ?!** , Caroline screamed, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

 **BONLENA :**

Elena laughed as Bonnie's small arms hugged her with a _ **Hulk**_ **an** strength. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, in a comforting manner, as she felt Bonnie's hot tears wetting her thin top.

 **\- Hey, Bon... God I missed you !** , Elena sighed deeply, squeezing her back.

 **\- I missed you too...** , Bonnie answered, pulling out of the embrace. **But, how... I mean...What are you doing here ? How is it even possible ?! Are you _real_ , like _Grams_ ? Is it the _real_ you ? ** , the witch bombarded her human best friend with questions.

The comatose girl laughed once more, happy to hear her best friend's _**voice**_ , and sat on a bench. Which appeared out of nowhere. You can expect that much in a magical, weird place.

Bonnie quickly joined her, as Elena started explaining everything :

 **\- You know, it's... _weird_. That _magical_ coma state, I mean. ** , she started. **It's like I'm _dead_ , but I can _see_ you guys, _sometimes_. I don't _control_ it. It's like _something_ wants me to see _certain_ things. ** , she paused and watched as Bonnie seemed lost. **I know it's hard to understand : but I don't get it either. It's just how it happens, and what it feels like. I can't give you much more details about it.** , she shrugged.

 **\- Yeah, it sounds... _freaky_. ** , Bonnie laughed, before swallowing hard. **I'm... _so sorry_ : this is _my_ fault you're in that coma. If I _hadn't_ avenged myself from _Kai_ , things would be _different_. Jo would be alive, her family too, Liv, and... _you_ too. Damon wouldn't have to _wait_ for my _death_ , to have you back. I screwed _everything_ up : _I'm_ the reason for this mess. **, the Bennett girl confessed whole heartedly, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Alarmed, Elena shook her head vividly, and took Bonnie's hands in hers, squeezing them hard.

 ** _\- No, no, no_... ** , she repeated hurriedly. **Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this situation, Bonnie Bennett. You didn't _ask_ for it : _Kai_ is the reason for this mess. He _hurt_ you, Bon : _badly_. He did all those _horrible_ things to you that...I don't _even_ wanna think about, because this is _awful_. You had the right to _avenge yourself_ : and you did _right_. Kai _deserved_ it, and so much _worse_. So : _I_ don't blame you, and _you_ shouldn't _either_. ** , Elena reassured her, not wanting her best friend to live with this weight on her shoulders, for the rest of her life. **Got it, girl ?** , she insisted, smiling a little.

 **\- Got it.** , Bonnie answered , after taking a deep breath. **Anyway,** the witch shook her head, to forget about her guilt, **how am I seeing you, _here_ ? ** , she questionned, intrigued.

 ** _\- Well_ , no one _actually_ explained it to me, but here's my reasoning : since this place is _somewhere_ in between _life_ and _death_ , and that my _current_ state is similar to that, just like yours : I guess we're both able to have access to this place, and meet here. ** , Elena tried, furrowing her brows, as she tried to make some sense in what she was saying.

 **\- Yeah, that's quite logical.** , Bonnie smiled. **But...um...How did you get there ?**

Elena crossed her legs, as she thought back about how she had ended in that place. She started rubbing her hands, sign that the brunette beauty was _**nervous**_ about this situation. She was _**overwhelmed**_ by the happiness she felt from seeing Bonnie again, but she was also _ **bothered**_ about Bonnie's state and questions. Because Elena _**knew**_ what was coming next. She would have to be very _**strong**_ , and prepared herself to make the _ **ultimate**_ sacrifice she was _**willing**_ to do, to _**guarantee**_ Bonnie's happiness.

 **\- I don't know. I don't understand this better than you do. I just... felt a** _ **strong**_ **need to be by your side, as if you** _ **needed**_ **me, as if you** _ **called**_ **for me. And I ended up here. That's it.** , the Gilbert doppelganger stated, shrugging once more.

She hoped Bonnie would get the hint, and find out why she was here. Because announcing it to her would be too much for Elena.

Bonnie nodded, humming. She looked at the white ground, trying to figure out the reason why Elena was there. She was _ **so**_ relieved to see her best friend again, but she didn't get how it had _**anything**_ to do with her state, and her anchor.

Until it hit her : _**Damon**_ was her anchor, but he was also Elena's _ **boyfriend**_. Elena's _ **epic love**_ , the man _ **Elena**_ was in love with.

 **\- Oh God...** , the young witch whispered, suddenly feeling horrible. Now she understood Elena's presence, hence the last words her Grams had spoken before disappearing.

Elena suddenly lifted her head up, as she heard Bonnie's _**frightened**_ whisper. Raising her left hand, she took Bonnie's chin, and made her look at her.

Surprised, Bonnie focused on Elena, and noticed the brunette had tears in her brown eyes. But even more strange, she was kind of _**smiling**_ at her. In an understanding, compassionate, and knowing way.

 **\- You figured it out, didn't you ? That I'm here for _Damon_. ** , Elena spoke gently.

 **\- Wait... You _know_ why you'rehere ? **, Bonnie gasped, shoked and confused.

 **\- I do. I don't know _how_ , nor why _now_ , but I know the _reason why_. ** , the brunette nodded.

Bonnie pulled away from her best friend, shaking her head. She just **_couldn't_** believe it : **_that_** was her battle. She had to admit to **_herself_** that she had **_feelings_** for Damon, then **_confess_** them to **_Elena_**. Because **_Elena_** was the **_reason why_** she had been **_ignoring_** those feelings in the first place, pushing them away as **_best_** as she could. Bonnie had to find the strength to ** _betray_** her best friend. Well, that's how ** _she_** felt.

 **\- Elena...** , Bonnie spoke quietly, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.

Guilt was starting to overwhelm her, as she realized what she had to do, in order to come back to the land of the living. It was her **_most_** horrible **_nightmare_**. Betraying her best friend was **_against_** Bonnie's ** _nature_**. Even now that she was more badass and stood up for herself.

 **\- No, Bonnie, _don't._ ** , the brown-eyed girl forbade, knowing very well what Bonnie was thinking. She knew her too well. And she was there to change **_that_** side of Bonnie : the one that chose **_neglecting_** her **_own_** happiness over ** _Elena's_**.

The Bennett sorceress closed her eyes, before taking a deep breath. She turned to face Elena, but didn't ** _dare_** looking at her. Instead, she focused on the necklace her best friend was wearing.

 **\- I _can't_ say it, Elena. I just... I _can't_. I didn't even _completely_ admit it to _myself,_ how can I look at _your_ face and tell you that... **, she stopped, unable to say more. Tears rolled down her tanned cheek.

 **\- You _have_ to. _Please_ say it, Bonnie. You _need_ to come back to Caroline, Stefan, Alaric and _Damon_. ** , Bonnie couldn't help notice that Elena didn't mention ** _Enzo_** , her current boyfriend.

 **\- I can't betray you...** , the witch refused, shaking her head once more.

Seeing that Bonnie wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Elena decided to pour her heart out. And make her best friend understand that she had to stop **_rejecting_** her own happiness.

So, sighing deeply, because it wasn't something easy to do for Elena either, the doppelganger took Bonnie's hands into hers, earning her attention.

 **\- Listen, Bon. As I told you before, during _all_ those years, I've _always_ been by your side. When I was _allowed_ to, by _whoever_ or _whatever_ makes it possible, I watched over you guys. I witnessed Caroline and Stefan's break up, then I noticed Damon's growing _love_ for you. I was able to see you two become best friends, doing _everything_ to protect each other. I witnessed Damon choosing to _save_ you, again and again. ** , she paused, tears threatening to fall. **I'm not blind. I know _you_ 're the one who made him become this _sensational_ man. I contributed to it too, but only in the form of being the first one to see the good in him. Everything else, _you_ taught him. In 1994, you showed him he was _worth_ being the _first_ choice, that he was _worth_ being _saved_. With your friendship, you made him understand that being a _good_ person was not about doing the right thing for _someone_ else, but for your _own_ self. You taught him how to keep being _human_ , while being a bad boy _vampire_. ** , Elena added with a teary smile. Bonnie was speechless : she was touched by her best friend's words.

 **\- Elena, I...** , she started but her best friend stopped her.

 **\- Let me finish. _Please_. It's hard for me too, Bon. ** , Elena told her, squeezing her hands. As Bonnie nodded silently, she continued her speech. **What I'm trying to say, is that you made him experience _pure_ love. That's why he can't let you die. That's why he's been _actively_ trying to save your life, even though you _hate_ his guts for dessicating. And _yeah_ , I did feel his _heartbreak_ over _abandoning_ you, while Damon was laying beside me, in that coffin. So I _know_ what I'm talking about, Bonnie. ** , she swallowed hard, because speaking was becoming hard, as tears streamed down her cheeks, in anticipation of what she was about to say. **And from the moment Kai put me in that coma, I've been thinking. _Hard_. And, when you're all _alone_ in your head, and _far away_ from the person you're _madly_ in love with, _weirdly_ , you become more _objective_. More _realistic_. ** , stroking Bonnie's hand for comfort, Elena took a deep breath. **And I realized Damon was not _in love_ with me, but _obsessed_ with me. And I also realized _I_ wasn't _in love_ with him, but extremely _attracted_ and _intrigued_ by Damon's bad boy side, and his _passionate_ personnality. Our relationship is _toxic_ , but I didn't realize it before. When you're _drowned_ into someone, it _can't_ be good. Because it means that person is the _only_ one who can pull you out of water. You can't _save_ yourself : you _lose_ yourself in the other, and you _forget_ how to be _free_. I was _dependent_ of Damon. ** , Elena finally finished, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands.

 **\- Elena, I... I don't know what to say. I'm _so_ sorry... ** , Bonnie cried, hugging her tightly.

She was glad Elena had **_finally_** figured out that her relationship with Damon was **_wrong_** , but she also knew is ** _broke_** her to admit it. It was never hard realizing you were **_denying_** reality. She had experienced it too, with Enzo.

 **\- Don't be.** , she sighed, stroking Bonnie's back, before pulling out of their embrace. **I think everything happens for a reason. I was meant to fall in love with Stefan, so I could start over after my parents' death : and he's the one who gave me hope back. Stefan was the one who made me want to live all over again, after this dark period. And then, I was meant to fall for Damon, the bad boy, and live that obsessed toxic relationship with him, to realize that's not what I wanted. To realize that true love was what I had with Stefan. I had to make that mistake, to learn from it. We both had to.** , the brunette nodded, convinced.

 **\- Are you saying... you don't love Damon ?** , Bonnie asked.

 **\- I _do_ love Damon. I'm saying he's not my _soulmate_. What I mean, is that _maybe_ Damon had to go through _Katherine_ and _me_ , to realize all he ever knew was _obsession_ , and not love. And maybe I was _destined_ to fall in that coma, for you two to _fall in love_ , and for _Damon_ to discover what _true love_ was, thanks to _you_. ** , she explained, hoping she made sense.

Bonnie nodded, thinking about what Elena was telling her. Somehow, it seemed like she was right. It made a lot of sense. The Bennett Survivor also remembered ** _Qetsiyah_** saying that people were **_destined_** to be together, like ** _Amara_** and **_Silas_**. And that from then, everything happened for a reason, and **_each_** action had consequences on their destiny. Maybe Bonnie was meant to fall in love with Damon, because he was her happy ending. Her feelings towards him made much more sense, if she thought like that. It also explained a lot of thing : how she was so hurt by Damon's choice to dessicate, how she had thrown herself into Enzo's arms, and how she had distanced herself from him once Damon had come back.

 **\- I'm in love with Damon.** , Bonnie finally admitted, out loud, to herself and to Elena.

 **\- And he's in love with _you_. I just happen to be an obstacle to your lovestory now, and I don't want to be. ** , Elena continued passionately, standing up.

 **\- But... how can you be _okay_ with it ? ** , the witch stood up as well, arms falling to her sides, as tears started falling again.

 **\- I'm not totally okay with it, because it's such a _hard_ thing to admit. But I _will_ be. I 'll move on, just like I've moved on from _Stefan_. Because, it means that _my_ soulmate's someone _else_. And that _he_ 's waiting out there. You made _so much_ sacrifices for me, Bon, and I've been a _shitty_ friend these last few years. _Because of Damon._ Don't tell me otherwise, I know it's true. But I wanna make it right : I want you to forgive me for _everything_ I've put you through. And I want to _redeem myself._ _This_ is my way of doing it : I'm _giving up_ on Damon. Because he's _wrong_ for me, and _I'm_ wrong for him, but you two are _right_ for each other. I'm just _so_ sorry it took so much time for me to see it. **, Elena replied, smiling and wiping Bonnie's tears away.

Pride, admiration, joy and love crushed Bonnie's heart, as she heard Elena say that to her. She had been angry at Elena for many things, but what she was doing right now, being so **_mature_** and **_caring_** towards her, proved that she really **_did_** love Bonnie. That their **_friendship_** was beyond **_anything_** : even an epic love story like Elena and Damon had had, wasn't ** _enough_** to destroy their bond. They would always look out for each other, even if it meant having to do some hard choices, like this one, sometimes.

One last time, Bonnie hugged Elena.

 ** _\- Thank you_. ** , she whispered to the oldest Gilbert, squeezing her waist.

 **\- Be happy.** , Elena answered, squeezing her back. **And promise me you won't deny your feelings anymore, okay ? Don't make that moment useless.** , she insisted, as she pulled away from Bonnie, still holding her hands.

 **\- I promise. I hope you find your soulmate as soon as possible, once you wake up. And make sure to take him to my grave, so I can see if he's hot enough for you.** , the witch laughed with tears in her eyes, knowing it was the last time she was seeing Elena.

 **\- I will.** , Elena half-laughed, heartbroken, as she remembered Bonnie would be dead when she wakes up. **And keep that promise about my journal : I want to know everything that happens between you and Damon, and to the others. Okay ?**

 **\- Okay.** , Bonnie took a deep breath, nodding and smiling.

Then, all of a sudden, Bonnie felt like something was pulling her away from Elena, away from this place. And she knew it was time to go home : she had fought her battle. It was a very emotional and hard one, but she had done it. She could come back to **_Damon_**. And say one last goodbye to **_Elena_**.

Figuring what was happening as she felt Bonnie starting to slip away from her, Elena kissed her cheek and forehead, before screaming :

 **\- I LOVE YOU BONNIE ! TELL EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE THEM TOO !**

As the invisible force broke one of their joined hands, Elena held onto the other one, gripping it tightly. She knew it was a matter of second before Bonnie would completely disappear, and she would never see her again. A fountain of tears ran on her cheeks at that realization.

As everything started becoming blurry to Bonnie, a hint that she was coming back to her consciousness, she whispered softly :

 **\- I love you too.** , and squeezed Elena's hand one last time, before letting it go.

The brunette doppelganger disappeared from her view, as everything vanished. Bonnie was completely blinded by the light, until everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Bonnie recognized her and Enzo's guest bedroom, in Caroline's house. She remembered everything : the anchor, the spell, her forgiving Damon and falling unconscious into his arms, Grams, and Elena... Everything hit her as she heard Caroline calling her name, and felt Enzo squeeze her hand.

She was back. And alive.

 **\- Thank God, she's alive ! Bonnie, can you hear me ? How are you feeling, sweetie ?** , her blond best friend asked her immediatly, worry in her tone.

 **\- I'm...fine. And I'm back. Care... I'm ALIVE !** , Bonnie smiled whole heartedly when she realized it, and hugged the bubbly vampire, burrying her face in Caroline's neck.

 **\- Yeah, you are ! You made it ! God, I'm so relieved.** , Caroline replied, with a teary smile, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Bonnie's hug.

The powerful witch pulled back, as she felt Enzo's eyes looking intensely at her. She may have realized she wasn't in love with him, but he still meant a lot to her. Seeing him felt familiar, and good. It was comforting.

So, even though she was craving **_Damon_** 's arms right now, she let Enzo wrap her into his loving embrace :

 **\- You had me frightened for life here, love. You enjoyed playing Sleeping Beauty too much.** , Enzo sighed, eyes closed, as he smelled her hair and kissed her forehead.

 **\- It scared the hell out of me too, Enzo.** , Bonnie confirmed, and Enzo couldn't help notice she hadn't called him « babe ».

But he chose to forget it, as his girlfriend quickly kissed his cheek, before getting out of the bed and standing up.

 **\- Where the hell do you think you're going, Bon ?!** , Caroline warned, a motherly tone in her voice.

 **\- Hum... Hugging everyone else ?** , she stated, lifting an eyebrow, in confusion.

 **\- Are you sure you feel fine enough to walk ?** , Enzo questionned, doubt and concern written on his face.

 **\- I'm perfectly fine. The spell worked : I feel exactly like I was before the pills made me sick. I swear. Everything's working in my body, and mind.** , the Bennett beauty confirmed, reassuring her boyfriend and friend.

Caroline sped in front of her, before checking attentively for her heartbeat and other functions.

 **\- Okay. I belive you.** , the vampiress finally spoke, once she was satisfied with her examination. **But we're coming with you anyway. Now that you're back, we still have to elaborate a plan to take down The Armory.** , she reminded Bonnie and Enzo.

 **\- Right. Let's go downstairs.** , Enzo agreed, as he started walking out of the room.

Bonnie and Caroline followed him close behind.

* * *

 **BAMON :**

Wanting to think about something else than Bonnie still not waking up, Damon had decided talking a bit with Farell would be a good distraction. They had been discussing about The Armory for some minutes now, since Damon had asked him if he knew a way to get rid of them, for good. Unfortunately, Farell had never heard of them, and he couldn't help at all.

Then, naturally, the subject had changed into Bonnie and Damon's relationship. Farell had asked him who she was to him, to which Damon had answered it was complicated. But he had explained everything that had occured between them, since he had put his feet in Mystic Falls, years ago.

To say Farell was impressed by their history together, was an understatement.

 **\- Well, that's quite extraordinary. A witch and a vampire becoming _best friends_. Never heard of something like that before. And I've been around for quite a while. ** , he stated, smirking at Damon.

 **\- Well, you seemed to hate my kind when you arrvied, yet now you're actually talking to me. I guess everything is possible, right ?!** , Damon smirked back.

 **\- That's because you remind me of my father. He was kind of like you. Always a smart, sarcastic, ironic and strong-headed _jackass_. ** , Farell laughed at the vampire's expression.

 **\- I'll take it as a compliment, so thanks.** , the blue-eyed vampire answered.

There was a pause, before Farell spoke :

 **\- Bonnie's a very admirable woman, and a very powerful witch. I really do hope you guys will keep an eye on her, especially** _ **you**_ **Damon. I can tell she means a** _ **great**_ **deal to you : so take care of her.** , he confessed.

 **\- You really weren't lying when you said you _admired_ Bennett witches. One day with Bonnie Bennett, and you're already _fond_ of her. ** , the dark-haired immortal teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

 **\- And I'm not the only, I noticed.** , Farell added, staring with insistance in the vampire's blue eyes.

Saved by the bell, as Damon was trying to find a coherent come back to that statement, a familiar voice interrupted them, with a sarcastic tone :

 **\- I take a little nap for one hour, and here you are, already making a new best friend, after I forgave you for your asshole behavior. It's quite offensive, Damon.**

Blue eyes becoming wide, Damon immediately turned around at the sound of _**her**_ voice. The one he had been waiting to hear, and _**craving**_ , for more than an hour now. The voice he was so _ **afraid**_ of never enjoying again.

Green eyes met blue ones, and as the vampire processed what was happening, a gigantic smile made its way on his shocked expression :

 **\- BONNIE ?!** , he asked, astonished.

 **\- The one and only, vampy.** , Bonnie replied, quoting her own words, from her 1994 return.

Damon's smile became bigger, if that was even possible. He vamp sped towards his best friend, arms opened wildly, as he encircled her waist and spinned her into the air. The witch didn't waste time wrapping her little legs around him, as she gripped his neck and burried her face in the crook of the vampire's neck. Koala-hugs seemed to be their thing, she thought.

She laughed through her tears, as Damon put her back on the ground, carefully. He then proceeded to examine every ** _inch_** of her face very **_closely,_** just to make sure she was okay.

 **\- Are you okay ? Did it hurt you ?** , he asked her, holding her chin up while inspecting her neck.

 **\- I'm fine, Damon.** , she assured him, taking his hands away to hold them.

 **\- Don't you ever _dare_ scare the hell out of me _ever_ again, Bon, _got it_ ? Or else, I kill you _myself_ , then bring you back just so I can lecture you , like _you_ do to me when _I_ mess up. Because _you_ screwed up, Bonnie. _Badly_. I _literally_ lost my _mind_ without you ! ** , Damon threatened, passionately staring in her green orbs.

 **\- Just try and kill me, and see what happens, Salvatore.** , she winked, squeezing his hands for more comfort.

 **\- God, I missed your come backs, Bon.** , he sighed, before hugging her one more time, after kissing her cheek.

 **\- I missed _you._ ** , the brunette witch reciprocated, closing her eyes.

But as she heard Enzo's low growl, she remembered her boyfriend was in the room, watching her ** _emotional_** and ** _intimate_** reunion with **_Damon_** , as was everyone else. So she **_slowly_** , and **_painfully_** , pulled away from her best friend.

Frowning, Damon gave her hand one last squeeze, not appreciating her action. But he said nothing, thinking he would get some alone time with Bonnie anyway, one way or another. He needed it to be just the two of them, after **_nearly_** losing her to death.

Finally noticing Farell, since she was too caught up in her moment with Damon before, Bonnie made her way towards the warlock, and hugged him as well.

 **\- Thank you for everything, Farell. I owe you.** , she thanked him.

 **\- No problem, child.** , Farell nodded, smiling nicely. **Now, I probably should get going, since I booked a flight for tonight. It was really nice meeting you all, and you have all my admiration Miss Bennett, but I'd like to come back to my home.** , he then informed them.

Caroline jumped to her feet, as she was standing beside Enzo, and took her car keys.

 **\- I'll bring you to the airport, Farell. It's the least I could do, after everything you did for us.** , she offered sweetly.

 **\- Gladly, Caroline. Enjoy your life, Bonnie : you came back from a very far place. Hopefully, I'll cross your path once more before this bloody cancer takes me for good.** , Farell added, before nodding to everyone as a goodbye, and followed Caroline to the front door.

The mom had volunteered to accompany him, knowing Damon and Bonnie probably needed some alone time together, and assuming they had to discuss certain things with Enzo. Hopefully, her best friend would realize Enzo wasn't the one, and Damon would finally man up about his feelings while she was gone.

 **\- See you guys later. I'll call Alaric and the girls to tell them the good news ! Bye.** , Caroline informed them, before stepping out of the house with Farell.

Everything was suddenly quiet, as the trio was left alone in the big house. All three of them knew they needed to discuss about serious things. But none of them wanted to.

* * *

 **DEFAN/ BAMENZO**

Eventually, Damon, Bonnie and Enzo, had managed to gather around the kitchen table, to discuss a plan against The Armory. They had carefully _ **avoided**_ any subbject that would cause them some _ **major**_ reflexion on their feelings or relationship with each other. Let's say at the moment, taking down The Armory seemed more important.

 **\- So, what do you say ? I can call Stefan, see if he's done with Rayna, and ask him to join us for the** _ **ultimate battle**_ **against big bad crazy Alex , and her Minions.** , Damon suggested.

 **\- It doesn't seem like a bad idea. I guess we could use some help : my sister is way more clever than we giver her credit for.** , Enzo agreed, nodding his head while looking at Bonnie. **Love ?**

 **\- Yeah, I agree with you. One more vampire to fight The Armory won't hurt us. But we need to know how we're going to proceed.** , the witch specified.

Damon took his phone out, put it on the table, and composed Stefan's number.

 **\- I need to call my brother first, then we can elaborate a more detailed plan.** , he stated, as Enzo and Bonnie watched him put the call on speaker.

Stefan answered after three rings.

 **\- Damon, how are things doing, brother ?** , the youngest Salvatore immediately asked.

 **\- Better than I thought it would : the spell worked, and Bonnie's finally awake.** , Damon informed him, gladly.

 **\- Really ?! Thank god !** , Stefan sighed, trully happy Bonnie had made it.

He had learnt to appreciate her a lot more during those years without Elena, even though they weren't as close as her and Damon.

 **\- But I'm assuming you're not only calling to tell me the good news, am I right ?** , the green-eyed vampire guessed.

 **\- Bingo ! I need your help with something, but first I need to know if you got that Rayna problem over with yet ?** , he questionned his little brother.

 **\- Actually, _not really_. ** , Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's vague answer.

He watched as Bonnie and Enzo frowned, curious to know what was the problem with Rayna. And also impatient to know if Stefan could help them.

 **\- Can you be more _specific,_ please ? I'm in a hurry. ** , Damon urged, forcing one of those famous smiles he did , when he wasn't pleased with something.

 **\- I did some research on that Last Everlasting thing I told you about, that Valerie helped me figure out. Turns out it is _indeed_ the only way to kill Rayna. **, he paused, before continuing. **The problem is the Last Everlasting is in _The Armory_ : in the _vault_. ** , he finally revealed, sighing deeply.

Enzo groaned at this information, as Bonnie sighed and shook her head, defeated. Obstacles kept coming into their way. But they both stayed silence and said nothing.

 **\- Are you kidding me ?! Damn it.** , the blue-eyed bloodsucker exclaimed.

 **\- We should be used to things never being that easy, by now.** , Stefan sighed once more, annoyed with this situation.

 **\- You bet. Anyway, even though I would've preferred for Rayna to be dead by now, it actually makes things simpler for what I had to ask you.** , Damon continued.

 **\- I'm listening.** , he replied.

 **\- Bonnie, Enzo, me, Blondie and Alaric are planning to take down The Armory. By tomorrow. We thought we could use your help as well.** , the oldest brother informed him, waiting for his response.

 ** _\- By tomorrow_ ? But do you have a _valid_ plan ? ** , Stefan asked, worried.

Damon rolled his eyes once more, before replying to his brother.

 **\- No, _Saint Stefan,_ we needed to know if you could come first, to start planning anything. And since you just told me the Last Everlasting was at The Armory, then I guess you're free to join us there tomorrow, and fight with us. This way, we kill Alex and all her _body guards_ , while finding the Everlasting and burning him as well : two birds with one stone. **, he explained while smirking at Bonnie and Enzo.

 **\- Hmm. Ok : works for me. See you tonigth bro', you'll explain the plan to me once we'll all be there. Just send me a text to tell me what time I have to be here.** , Stefan agreed.

 **\- Great ! Will do. See you later, _Steffy._ ** , he smirked once more, before hanging up.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's nickname for Stefan. Enzo watched as he turned towards them, after putting his phone back into his pocket.

 **\- So, we have all the help we need. Let's elaborate that plan, now.** , he spoke cheerily, rubbing his hands against one another.

 **\- Any idea ?** , Bonnie started, looking at Enzo, then at Damon.

* * *

Three hours later, they had everything planned out. Caroline had come back from the airport, and she had brought Alaric with her. She had received a text from Bonnie, telling her that they had a plan to take down The Armory, but she needed to be there with Alaric so she could get informed on everyone's role. The twins were safe at their nanny's house.

Since they all needed to travel back to The Armory and leave Dallas very fast, they had agreed to several things :

1) Bonnie would travel with Damon, in his car.

2) Enzo, Caroline and Alaric would be taking the plane, so they could arrive before them. They had to make sure everything was safe, and that Alex and her team were still at The Armory.

3) Stefan would immediatly drive to the cabin once he arrived, and wait for the others there.

4) Damon had to take Bonnie to the cabin, and stay with her to protect her if anything happened, until Stefan and the others joined them, after cheking for everything we mentioned.

After that : the plan consisted in half improvisation, and half detailed directives.

They would all leave now, so they could be there by tomorrow early morning.

 **\- Ok, so is everyone ready ? Are you sure you understood everything ?** , Damon asked one last time, as he took Bonnie's bag in his hands.

 **\- Of course we did, Damon. We're not dumb : it's not the first time we have to follow a plan.** , Caroline spat, annoyed.

 **\- Just making sure. You already proved your brain functions were limited in the past, _Blondie_. ** , he smirked, as Caroline huffed. **Same goes for my dear former best friend.** , the vampired added, as he stared at Enzo.

 **\- I see that your _jealousy_ is finally starting to show up. About time, _buddy_ ! ** , Enzo replied back, with a smirk of his own, as he moved his arm for emphasis.

 **\- You don't want to try playing the _smart_ one, when you _poisonned_ the girl you loved in the first place, _mate_. ** , Damon angrily answered back, as he glared at Enzo.

 ** _\- Damon_ , not now. Quit the act, you two. We have more important things to do. Do I really need to give you both an aneurysm, or is it _clear_ ? ** , the Bennett girl chimed in, looking annoyed and tired.

Everyone stayed silent and watched closely , as both vampires shot daggers at each other. Enzo directed his gaze towards his girlfriend :

 **\- Sorry,** _ **love**_ **. You're right : let's go. I'll see you later.** , he apologized, before looking one last time at Damon and kissing Bonnie on the lips.

The blue-eyed vampire kept himself from staking Enzo, as he watched him exit the house, to join Alaric and Caroline into their car.

* * *

 **BAMON :**

He knew Enzo wanted to provoke him, but he _ **wouldn't**_ give in. He would be more mature, for once, and not let his impulsivity take over. Although he was starting to come to the conclusion that he had _**feelings**_ for Bonnie. Not _ **friendly**_ ones. And that's why he was so nervous around her, and so angry when he saw her with Enzo.

Damon glanced at Bonnie while he was lost in his thoughts. And as he observed her captivating green eyes, cute nose and kissable lips, he couldn't help thinking : _Damn. Why did I have to pick such an amazing and gorgeous girl best friend ?! Sorry, Elena : I think I may have completely forgotten about you, and fallen in love with Bonnie Bennett._

It was Bonnie's impatient voice that snatched him out of his deep thoughts :

 **\- Damon ? You comin' ?** , she impatiently asked, and he noticed she was already standing in the doorway.

 **\- Hum... Yeah, here I come, Bon Bon.** , he quickly answered, as Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, as always.

They stepped out of Caroline and Alaric's house, and Bonnie closed the door with the spare keys Caroline had given her.

While she was locking the house, Damon headed towards the car, and unlocked it. He opened the trunk of the Camaro, and put his and Bonnie's bags into it. He closed it, stepped around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, as he waited for Bonnie.

The witch, after making sure the door was well locked, made her way towards the car, and joined Damon. She opened the passenger door, and climbed in, giving him a small smile.

 **\- Ready to kick some ass, Bon ?** , Damon gaver her a smirk, as he wiggled his eyebrows and started up the car.

 **\- Hell yeah !** , she exlaimed, smirking back.

And just like that, Bonnie buckled her seatbelt, as Damon sped away in the night. She couldn't ingore that part of her who was excited to get some alone time with Damon, and didn't miss Enzo at all. She had missed her best friend.

* * *

They arrived at the cabin around six in the morning.

Damon closed the motor of his car, as he checked on Bonnie, on his right. She was in a deep sleep. He smiled affectionately at her, as he heard the steady and calm pulsations of her heart, her slow breathing and her little cute snores. He would _**so**_ tease her about it, later.

Not wanting to wake her up, since she deserved and _**needed**_ some peaceful sleep, he got out of the car and made his way to the other side. The sarcastic vampire slowly opened the door, and took Bonnie carefully into his arms, making sure he wouldn't wake her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and legs, and vamp sped them into the cabin. Once he reached the bedroom, he put her cautiously on the bed, covering her with a blanket that he found in the closet.

Damon observed her for some seconds, before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He took their bags out of the trunk and put them on the table of the living-room.

Not knowing what to do until Bonnie wakes up, or Stefan arrives, he grabbed the small journal he had been writing to Elena out of his bag, and started writing about his situation. Dessication, Rayna, The Armory, Bonnie's near death, Bonnie and Enzo's relationship, and his new found feelings for his best friend , were mentioned among the pages. The vampire already knew how he would end this daily paragraph : _Sorry, Elena. I couldn't keep my promise : I moved on from you, I didn't wait for you, and I fell in love with your best friend._

* * *

Bonnie woke up an hour later, a little bit disturbed, as she acknowledged where she was. Her sleepy mind finally figured out they had arrived at the cabin, once she observed the famliar bedroom she was in. The brunnette witch removed the blanket from her body, and stood up. She got out of the room, searching for Damon, when she heard some noise in the kitchen. It also smelled like pancakes.

And there she foud him, standing in the middle of the kitchen, flipping pancakes : just like their time in 1994. The vampire hadn't noticed her yet, nor heard her coming, but she smiled happily and shook her head.

 **\- I didn't know you missed the Prison World** _ **that**_ **much !** , Bonnie suddenly spoke out loud.

Damon left his head up, and smirked at his best friend. He was glad she was finally up, it was startting to get annoying here, all alone and all.

 **\- Ah ! You're finally up, sleepy head !** , he exclaimed. **I figured it has been a long time since I made you my famous** _ **vampcakes**_ **, and I'm sure you** _ **missed**_ **it.** , he continued, flipping one more pancake and putting it in the plate.

 **\- I did.** , she confirmed, smiling. **So, how long was I out like a light ?** , the witch asked, curious to know when they had arrived here.

Damon turned the baking tray off, pulled the Chantilly cream out of the fridge, and spread it on the pancake. He added two blackberries on top, and put the pancake in another plate. He handed it to Bonnie, smiling wildly.

 **\- Thanks.** , she said, laughing.

 **\- You've been sleeping for one hour, since we got here. But it had been three hours, since you drifted off on the way to the cabin.** , the dark-haired man informed her, winking.

 **\- Wow. I didn't realize I was so tired.** , Bonnie exclaimed, before pausing as she realized something. **Wait... Does that mean you carried me all the way to my room, without waking me up ?** , she blinked.

 **\- Well _yeah_. I didn't want to wake you up and have you giving me an aneurysm for disturbing your _beauty night sleep_ , Bon. **, Damon shrugged, before taking a bit of his pancake.

The Bennett powerful witch shook her head, rolling her eyes and smiling. He was _**unbelievable**_ : how could he abandon her and hurt her ** _so bad_** , and just be back to normal once she had forgiven him ? Of course things were better between them now, but she thought it would _ **at least**_ take some time , before they got back to how they were before.

Suddenly stopping eating her pancake, Bonnie raised her eyes to look into Damon's blue eyes :

 **\- I never got to ask you this, because a lot of events happened and everything went so fast after I forgave you, but : _do you regret abandoning me ?_ ** , the green-eyed beauty asked him, wanting to know. She had been craving to ask this question since her return.

Damon suddenly looked up, blinking at her question. Her stare was insistant and full of curiosity and hope. He knew she still needed to be reassured on his love for her, even after she forgave him. Bonnie was a strong, independent woman, but she had some _**serious**_ insecurities when it came to love.

 _ **\- Bonnie**_ **: we both know abandoning you was the** ** _biggest_ mistake I've ever made in my life. So let's not elope on the question : _of course_ , I regret it. **, he revealed, sighing deeply before shaking his head as he thought about his stupidness for doing that. **But when I did, I thought I was _protecting_ you, as I told you. _Now_ , even _more_ since I've learnt about your possible death when I came back, I know how _stupid_ it was : I _need_ to stay by your side, to _ensure_ your safety. Because I would _never_ forgive myself if _anything_ ever happened to _you_ , and that I wasn't there to stop it. **, the blue-eyed vampire added, staring deep into Bonnie's green orbs.

Swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, Bonnie nodded. She was overwhelmed by what Damon, and his words, were making her feel right now : _**loved, important, worth it, cherished**_.

She knew he was sincere, and it warmed her heart. Elena's voice popped up in her head, as she thought about her feelings for Damon : _He's in love with you. You two are right for each other. You taught him how to keep being human. I was always by your side._ Could it be possible ? Could her and Damon be soulmates, and meant to be ?

 **\- Bon, you okay ?** , Damon asked, pulling her out of her memories.

 **\- Hum... No.** , she took a deep breath before looking at his worried face. **I need to tell you something that I haven't told the others...** , Bonnie said.

 **\- Go on.** , her best friend encouraged, as he frowned.

Needing some comfort and touch, she took Damon's hand in hers. He responded by squeezing it lightly, telling her it was okay. That she could tell him anything.

 **\- I saw Elena, Damon.** , the witch blurted out, watching his reaction.

 **\- Wh-What ? What do you mean, you saw Elena ?** , Damon replied, shocked, and blinking.

 **\- After I fell unconscious because of the spell, I woke up in that _weird_ place. And I saw Grams, then _Elena_. The _real_ her. _She_ was my inner battle. ** , she explained seriously, stroking his hand with her thumb.

 _ **\- Elena**_ **was your inner battle ? But,** ** _how_ ? Did you _talk_ to her ? **, Damon questioned, completely lost and surprised.

Bonnie sighed, before nodding. She didn't know where this conversation was going, nor why she had decided telling him, but she needed to share this with her best friend.

 **\- Yeah, we talked. She told me she could see us sometimes, that it was weird.** , the Bennett beauty quoted what Elena had told her. **I guess Elena was my inner battle, since I've been having a hard time processing that I would never see her again, and that she would only wake up when I die. But... there was something else, too.** , she continued.

 _ **\- O-kay**_ **. Are you waiting for my** ** _non-beating_ heart to stop, or are you going to tell me what the hell it is, Bonnie ?! You're scaring me ! ** , the vampire exclaimed, loosing his patience.

Bonnie looked down, not sure wether she should tell him she had _ **feelings**_ for him, or keep it to herself. But she knew she'll have to face them eventually : so why not _**now**_ ?

 **\- The only way for me to get out of that place and come back to you, was to admit to** _ **myself**_ **, and to** _ **Elena**_ **, my feelings for** _ **you**_ **.** , she finally revealed, anxious.

She didn't dare looking at Damon, as she planted her eyes on _ **anything**_ she could find, but _**not**_ on her best friend.

Bonnie felt the tears coming, as Damon stayed silent and said _**nothing**_. She feared _**rejection**_ , feared his reaction : that he would _ **laugh**_ at her face, or look at her with this _**apologetic**_ look, before turning her down. Telling her that he loved her, but _**only**_ as his _**profound**_ best friend, and nothing _**more**_. The Bennett girl might be a powerful witch, but she wouldn't be strong enough to handle the hurt his answer would cause her.

Damon blinked several times, when the words came out of his best friend's mouth. Was he _**dreaming**_ ? Maybe he had landed in another dimension ? Because it was too good to be true. He had realized he was _ **in love**_ with his best friend, and _**now**_ , she was telling him she _ **also**_ had feelings for _ **him**_. It couldn't be that easy. He never had so much chance when it came to love : he didn't deserve it. He always had to fight a _**hundred**_ obstacles, before getting the girl he wanted.

But as he saw her avoiding his gaze, he knew she was _**genuinely**_ honest with him. Bonnie had feelings for him _**too**_. And it was the _ **best**_ day of his life.

Gently, Damon squeezed Bonnie's hand, and left her chin up with his other one. She immediately looked at him, and he heard her heart beating furiously. He made sure to put all the love he felt for her in his eyes, as he spoke softly :

 **\- You just made me the happiest man on earth, Bonnie Bennett.**

Blinking as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Bonnie laughed. With his sentence, she realized he was probably feeling the same way.

Damon smiled at her, and stroke her cheek and her hand. He couldn't help looking at her delicous looking-lips, that she was biting out of nervousness. They were very tempting.

 **\- You should stop biting those gorgeous lips, Bon.** , he whispered.

 **\- I should, right ?** , she nodded, agreeing with his statement, on the same tone.

 **\- Yeah. They need a sweeter gesture. Like a kiss.** , Damon smirked, bringing his lips closer to hers.

Bonnie breathed hard, as she looked at Damon's lips. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would explode. The witch couldn't concentrate on anything else than Damon, his breath mixing with hers, as he seduced her. She was suddenly very hot and bothered.

 **\- Oh, do they ?** , Bonnie heard herself tempting him, mirroring his seductive tone and expression.

 ** _\- Definetely_. ** , Damon groaned, not able to resist her anymore.

The vampire passionately crashed his lips on the witch, as she responded right away. Their lips moved against each other, kissing, grabbing, biting the other's. Damon licked her upper lip, asking for entrance. Bonnie gladly obliged, as she opened her mouth, allowing Damon's tongue to come in contact with hers. A tsunami of emotions rushed into her, as he tasted her sweet tongue, and she grabbed on his neck to push it deeper into her mouth. Damon was losing control, but he knew he had to stop. However, when she started drawing circles in his mouth, he completely forgot about that. The dark-haired man grabbed her chin and held it tightly, but he was careful not to hurt her. He then proceeded to show her all the love and attractiveness he felt towards her, biting her tongue and rolling his around hers. Bonnie moaned, a wave of pleasure hitting her.

It was the noise of Stefan's car pulling in front of the cabin that stopped them.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Hey everyone ! So this chapter was WAY longer than the other ones : because we're coming closer and closer to the ending. Indeed, there will be one last chapter after this one, and my short fanfic will be over. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4; there's one major event : BAMON KISS !  
_

 _It's the first time I write about people kissing, so I hope I did a good job and that you liked the scene. I tried my best._

 _Please leave a review so I can read your thoughts, it's really pleasant and motivating !_

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli_


	5. I don't kiss and tell

**5\. I don't kiss and tell**

* * *

Stefan's arrival caused Bonnie to come back to her senses, as she realized she just had kissed Damon, her best friend.

Guilt rised into her, and the witch hastily pulled away from Damon's kiss, face flushed. The vampire frowned, not sure how to interpret her movement.

But as he was about to say something, Stefan entered the cabin, and Bonnie took one step back from her best friend :

 **\- Hey, brother !** , Stefan greeted. **Bonnie, it's good to see you. I'm glad you're okay.** , he smiled, and gave her a quick hug.

 **\- Yeah, hum... Thanks. Glad to see you too.** , the brunette beauty answered weirdly.

Stefan hadn't noticed her frozen look, and Damon's intense glare , directed at the Bennett witch.

 **\- So, how's it going so far ?** , the youngest Savatore asked, as he turned to face his older brother.

 **\- Hum... Ric sent me a text thirty minutes ago, saying they didn't notice anything suspicious, or dangerous.** , he replied absently, eyes still focused on Bonnie.

This time, Stefan noticed the intense looks his brother , and Bonnie, were giving each other. He also picked up Bonnie's quick heartbeats, and Damon's weird behavior. Tension could be cut by a knife, in the room. Not dumb, he immediately understood something was up.

 **\- Hum... Did I interrupt something ?** , he questionned, with curious green eyes, as he frowned and looked at Damon.

Bonnie exchanged a look with Damon, completely ashamed of herself, before focusing her view on the wooden floor. She couldn't do that right now : she couldn't face what had just occured between them. It was still too soon. However, she still caught a glimpse of hurt and anger in her best friend's baby blue eyes, as she spoke :

 **\- Nothing. You interrupted nothing. I was just... telling Damon that I was about to call Enzo, since he hasn't for a while now.** , Bonnie answered hurriedly, before rushing outside.

Stefan's brows furrowed even more, as he saw Bonnie's **_nervous_** expression. She obviously was in a hurry, and wanted to get out of here as **_soon_** as possible. That much could be guessed. He still didn't know the reason why, though. But as he glanced at his brother, he noticed Damon's ** _hurting_** stare, and figured out something **_important_** might have happened between the oldest Salvatore and Bonnie.

 **\- O-kay... Care to tell me what happened, Damon ?** , Stefan asked, lifting his eyebrows in this famous way.

 **\- Not now, _Stefan_. I don't want to talk about it. ** , Damon replied angrily. **Let's just get things prepared for when the others arrive. They should be there soon.** , he suggested, before turning on his heels and heading towards the living-room.

Stefan didn't insist : he knew his brother would open up to him when he felt like it. Meanwhile, he wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. Not before Damon would ** _decide_** to confide in him.

So instead, Stefan simply nodded, and followed his brother to help him with whatever they had to prepare.

* * *

Leaning against a tree outside, Bonnie sighed deeply, as she looked at her cellphone.

She didn't know ** _why_** she had reacted this way, after her and Damon's ** _kiss_**. Stefan's arrival had brought her back to reality, and she ** _panicked_**. She **_freaked_** out, realizing she had ** _kissed_** her best friend. Which was something she didn't plan on doing before figuring out her feelings and getting a hold on them.

The Bennett Survivor shook her head, as she swallowed hard. She had searched hurriedly in her brain, to find an excuse, and be able to get out of that cabin as fast as possible. Well, to **_run away_** from Damon, would be more accurate. She felt like a ** _coward_** : Elena had told her to face her feelings and not deny them anymore, but she hadn't expected to **_kiss_** Damon ** _right away_**. She was supposed to see where things went with Damon, before doing anything. At least, that's how she wanted to proceed. But she had lost total **_control_** : that's what she hated, and that's why Bonnie had freaked out so much. It wasn't like her to lose control : since she had learnt she was a Bennett witch, Bonnie had made sure she was always the one controling her feelings and her actions. It was a way to **_protect_** herself, keep any harm **_away_** from her. Nobody could use her weaknesses against her if she dominated them.

Control was her **_shield_** , and Damon had passed through it **_so_** easily.

However, she couldn't bring herself to **_regret_** that kiss. It felt so ** _right_** , and so **_good_**. **_Mind-blowing_**. **_Pure_**. **_Real_**. Her emotions were all over the place the moment his lips touched hers. And she **_loved_** that feeling : **_passion_**. Bonnie had been ** _craving_** this kind of love, for so long. And she only had been able to ** _dream_** about it, before Damon kissed the ** _hell_** out of her, in this cabin. That's when she understood **_Enzo_** had only been an ** _illusion_** : she had mistaken **_loneliness_** for **_love_**. Bonnie **_needed_** someone to love her when Damon abandoned her, and ** _Enzo_** had been that person : therefore, she had assumed she was in love with him. But it was **_completely_** wrong. **_She_** was completely wrong. **_Damon_** was the one she was **_in love_** with, since the beginning. Since Elena fell into that coma, and they got closer and closer, to the point they even ** _killed_** to save each other. Damon had saved **_her_** again and again, **_dessicated_** while thinking it would protect **_her_** , and he had moved heaven and earth to find a way to cure her. Whereas all Enzo had done was give her the stupid ** _poisonous_** pills, and agree with her on **_anything_** she said, because he didn't want to **_upset_** her. Enzo was a lonely vampire, obsessed with his orphan state and craving somebody's love. He just wanted to be loved it could have been ** _anybody_** : Bonnie, Caroline, Lily, or any girl who would have given him some ** _attention_**.

And Bonnie had **_recognized_** a part of herself in Enzo, regarding this aspect of his personnality. That's why she thought she had fallen for him : she felt like he **_understood_** her. But in reality, she didn't need someone who would ** _understand_** her : she needed someone who would make her ** _forget_** she wasn't loved. Someone who would **_change_** that feeling she had, by loving her **_unconditionally_**. And that's what Damon made her feel like.

Sighing, Bonnie ran her hand into her hair, not knowing how to feel. Scrolling down her phone's contacts, she let her finger linger on Enzo's name, as she thought about something she hadn't told anyone, not even Damon :

* * *

 **BONENZO  
**

 _DURING BAMON'S ROADTRIP_

 _It was late at night. Probably around two in the morning, as Bonnie felt the Camaro stop. She kept her eyes closed, still in a deep sleep, but she felt Damon moving beside her , and getting out of the car._

 _Curiosity taking over, the Bennett witch opened her eyes slowly, and looked around to see where and why Damon had stopped. As far as she knew, they hadn't reached the cabin yet._

 _She spotted four or five other cars in the parking lot, and a small shop in the back. They were at a gas station._

 _As she turned her head towards the shop, she noticed Damon going through the sections, probably looking for some food and water to buy. After all, there was nothing left for them in the cabin. Shrugging, she made herself comfortable against the passenger seat, and planned on falling back asleep, but her phone's ringtone stopped her from doing so._

 _Groaning, Bonnie grabbed her phone, and looked at the name appearing on the screen : it was Enzo. Her boyfriend, that she hadn't **once** thought about since he had left Dallas to take the flight with Alaric and Caroline. She really didn't feel like dealing with him, right now. Her feelings towards him and Damon were confused and jumbled, and she needed a break from it. _

_Realizing she didn't really have a choice and that it wouldn't be fair to Enzo, the brunette sighed, before sliding the green lock to answer._

 _ **\- Enzo ?** , Bonnie asked sleepily._

 _ **\- Hello, love. Am I waking you up ?** , Enzo replied. _

_**\- Hum...Kind of, I was asleep while Damon went buying some food, but it's nothing.** , she informed her boyfriend. _

_**\- Sorry, beautiful.** , the british vampire apologized._

 _ **\- Why are you calling ?** , Bonnie questionned, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, as her eyes ached for some more sleep. _

_**\- I wanted to tell you that we're here. We arrived like ten minutes ago, and we're heading towards a safe place to check on The Armory.** , Enzo told her, nervousness in his voice. _

_Bonnie immediately sensed that something was wrong, and that it wasn't all he had to say._

 _ **\- Alright. Well, we should be here in one hour or two, I think.** , she paused as Enzo hummed. **Is that all you were calling me for ?** , she pressed, urging her boyfriend to blurt out whatever was making him nervous._

 _ **\- Actually, there's something else I need to talk to you about, love...** , he sighed, hesitant. _

_**\- What is it, Enzo ?** , the witch insisted, getting nervous as well. _

_She heard her boyfriend taking a deep breath, and sighing deeply, before blurting out :_

 _ **\- Listen, Bonnie...** , the vampire paused, scaring her. **I think... I think we should take a break, for a little while.** , Enzo finally let out, with his accent._

 _Bonnie sat up straight in her seat, as the words left Enzo's mouth. She parted her lips, shocked. She really didn't expect him to break up with her, just like that. Over the phone, above all. But she wasn't mad. She felt...weird. And sad. But she didn't really understand where it was coming from : she was confused about her feelings for Enzo and Damon, but they both knew nothing about it. So why did he want to take a break, when she had done nothing to hint at a break up ?_

 _ **\- Wh-what ? Enzo... why ? What's going on ?** , Bonnie uttered, clutching her phone against her ear, as she checked outside to see if Damon was still in the shop._

 _ **\- Love...** , he sighed once more, sounding really hurt and heartbroken by what he was saying. **I think it's time we stop denying reality : you've been distant with me since Damon came back. And I've been telling myself that it would get back to normal, but it's not.** , he revealed honestly._

 _ **\- Enzo, I'm sorry... I didn't want to. It's just... Everything went so fast since Damon returned, and so much happened and I'm still struggling to be back to my old self. I'm lost.** , Bonnie explained, feeling bad. _

_**\- I know, gorgeous. I'm just saying that, after everything we went through lately, maybe we need some time apart, and alone, to remember who we are. As individuals. And maybe check on our feelings. All these adventures have affected them, love.** , Enzo stated sweetly, but emotion was very perceptible in his tone. _

_Closing her eyes, Bonnie thought about what Enzo said. He was right : they had lost themselves, along with all of these events that had happened since Damon's return. They weren't living their relationship in the safe, warm , comfortable and isolated cabin like they had been doing for the past three years, anymore. They had run away from The Armory, teamed up with Damon, and confronted the outside : the real world. Maybe that was one of the reason why their love hadn't survived. Or that it had been were fine when they were just the two of them, without any complications : but not when they had to face various situations. Situations that had cast doubt on their feelings for each other, had caused both of them to re-evaluate how they felt towards the people they now rubbed shoulders with : Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, **Damon**. Bonnie knew it was for the best. _

_But even though she agreed with all of this, it still hurt Bonnie to let go of Enzo : the only person that had been there for her these past three years. The man who had made her believe in love again, made her feel loved and protected again, after Damon's abandon. The one who had helped her get over Damon's abandon, and then over her anger towards him. Enzo had been the one to advice her to talk to Damon and forgive him. She would never forget that : he was amazing. And he would always hold a special place in her heart, for that. Like Jeremy. He was part of her love life. But she still thought their relationship deserved more than a break up over the phone. That's why a part of her was angry at Enzo for calling her only to blurt it out like that._

 _ **\- You're right. But you could have said it in front of my face, though. I thought our relationship meant more than that, to both of us, Enzo.** , Bonnie swallowed, as she waited for his reply._

 _ **\- It does, Bonnie. I'm not underestimating our relationship. And I'm not saying this is a definitive break up, either. It's just a break. We could take back from where we left off, once we're all figured out and healed from all of this drama.** , Enzo denied. **But for now, I think it's really better like that. The flight made me take that decision, because I got hours to think about it. And I didn't have enough strength in me, to wait until we took down The Armory and you think that everything is fine, before I tell you that. The faster we heal ourselves, the sooner everything can get back to normal. We both have serious issues to deal with, love.** , he continued, and something was telling Bonnie that even though he hadn't mentioned it, Enzo had noticed she was falling for Damon. _

_From that perspective, Bonnie could understand why Enzo was doing that : he didn't want to keep denying reality and lie to himself, only to be disappointed later on. She had been denying her feelings for Damon since his return, and Enzo had been denying her change of behavior towards him. They both had been ignoring that their relatonship was falling to pieces, since day one of Damon's wake up. Which prooved they weren't meant to be in the first place. Enzo was doing this now, because he had finally opened his eyes, and that it hurt too much to keep playing the ignorant one any longer. He was fed up with denial._

 _ **\- We do, right ?** , Bonnie laughed tearily, trying to make their break up sound better. It was never easy giving up on a love story, no matter what the problems were._

 _ **\- Indeed. Our Beauty and the Beast modern story is way more complicated than the fairytale.** , he laughed back a little, joking, as Bonnie smiled. _

_**\- I do love you, Enzo. I'm sorry it turned out like this.** , Bonnie's voice cracked, as she realized they would probably not get back together, and that she would probably not see him as often. **You're a great friend.** , she let a tear roll down her left eye._

 _ **\- I love you too, Bonnie. Thanks for giving me all of you during our three years. I'll see you later, love.** , he replied, swallowing hard._

 _ **\- Take care, Enzo.** , Bonnie added, before hanging up and sighing deeply. _

_Well : that was a big step. She didn't know how things would go when she would see him again at The Armory to fight, but she felt kind of relieved. Letting go of her illusion was hard, but she knew it was healthy. They would both be okay : Enzo would move on, just like he had from Maggie and Lily. That's how life worked._

 _She looked at the shop and saw Damon coming out, heading towards the car with food in his arms. She quickly put her phone back into her purse, and went back to her sleeping position. Bonnie closed her eyes, as she pretended to be still asleep. She didn't want to talk about it with Damon : she felt like her break-up with Enzo was something personnal, that Damon couldn't really understand, since he hadn't been there for the past three years._

 _Damon entered the car, dropped the food in the backseats, and started the motor once more. As the Camaro moved out of the parking lot and back on the road, Bonnie fell back into sleep, easily. Tomorrow was another day._

* * *

They had broken up. Indeed. Over the phone, yeah, but they did. So why was she still feeling ashamed, like she had betrayed Enzo ?

Because that was Bonnie Bennett's _ **nature**_ : when she loved someone, shared intimate things with him/her, as you can in a relationship, Bonnie was _**loyal**_. It was in her _ **core**_ : her kind, generous and unconditionnal way of loving would always be stronger than any other desire she had.

And for once, her desire had _**overpowered**_ her. Not even _ **one**_ day after her break up with Enzo, she had kissed Damon. She had given into her _**deepest**_ desire. That's what made her feel ashamed. Damon wouldn't understand, since he was all for the _« I don't care about the others, as long as I have what I want. »._ Hence _ **Elena**_ , the perfect example to illustrate that side of him : Damon hadn't even cared about how bad he had hurt his _**brother**_ , and still had gotten with Elena.

But she also thought about what her Grams had once said to her, when she was still alive : _Sometimes, our desires take over. Because they're what show us the best thing that could happen to us, and make us happy. Those desires are good, Bonnie. So,make sure to listen to them, when they show up._ Grams had always been right about everything she said. Somehow, Bonnie knew that this desire to be with Damon, was a _ **good**_ one. What could be better than falling in love with your best friend ?

Shaking her head, Bonnie finally decided to press the call button. She put the phone to her ear and waited for Enzo to pick up. They had more important things to deal with right now : her _**desire**_ to be with him would have to wait a little bit longer.

 **\- Hey, love.** , Enzo answered after two rings.

It was funny how he still called her that, she told herself. Habits were hard to change. But she quickly remembered that it was Enzo's personnality : he called every girl « love », « gorgeous » or whatever. It was part of his charm, he was a gentleman. Always had been, always will be, even after their break up.

 **\- Hey. I'm calling to inform you that Stefan arrived. He's at the cabin, with us. How about you, Caroline and Ric ?** , Bonnie asked.

 **\- We checked The Armory : Alex is still here, with her team. Everything is going as planned, for now. We were about to head to the cabin, when you called me.** , her ex boyfriend replied, neutral.

 **\- Perfect. When do you think you'll be there ?** , the witch questionned, as she looked at the cabin.

 **\- Thirty minutes at most.** , he stated.

 **\- Okay. So, hum...I'll see you in a few, then.** , Bonnie nervously said, not feeling very comfortable with the idea of him being there soon, in the same room as her and Damon, after what happened.

 **\- Bonnie, it doesn't have to be weird between us. Nothing's wrong, so relax, love. I'll see you soon.** , Enzo laughed, before hanging up.

Except everything was wrong for Bonnie. Knowing she had to come back into the cabin, since she couldn't hide outside forever, the green-eyed beauty started making her way back towards the small habitation.

Once in front of the door, she stopped, and made sure to take a deep breath and exhale, before entering.

* * *

Everyone was finally reunited at the cabin.

Bonnie and Caroline were filling the weapons with wooden bullets and vervain small bottles, while Enzo, Stefan and Damon adjusted some last minute details for the plan.

Well, Damon was more like **_glaring_** at Bonnie, while Enzo and Stefan exchanged points of view, and randomly looked at the oldest Salvatore with a weird look. It was **_unusual_** for Damon to be so quiet, when they were talking about a plan. He always had something to add, whether it was about something he disagreed on, or an idea that popped up in his brain.

However, his focus had been on **_Bonnie_** , since she had come back into the cabin. He didn't like how she was acting, ** _ignoring_** what had happened between them not so long ago. The witch had been **_avoiding_** him since she came back, **_barely_** answering his questions or talking to him. She even made sure not to make any eye contact with him, for more than **_one_** second.

Damon knew she was **_tormented_** and **_confused_** about their kiss. Hell, he was too ! But one thing he was sure of, is that he ** _hated_** her attitude towards him, right now. It's like they were back to when she was still angry with him, except this time, something ** _important_** and **_mind-blowing_** had occured between them. It was usually **_his_** habit to run away from complicated feelings and situations, not ** _Bonnie's_**. She was making him crazy, but he would find a way to get her alone and talk some sense into her. Because their kiss was certainly **_not_** pointless, and the vampire didn't regret it **_one_** bit. Bonnie had to know that.

 **\- Everything's ready, guys.** , Caroline spoke up, stepping toward the three men.

 **\- Great. I guess we can head towards The Armory, then.** , Enzo said, looking at her.

 **\- I think we should repeat the plan to everyone one last time, just to make sure. I want to get out of that building, without having to save one of you because some details were forgotten.** , Ric suggested seriously, glancing at everyone.

 **\- I agree. We're never too careful.** , Stefan nodded, as he turned towards Damon.

The blue-eyed vampire took it as his cue to explain it all. He clapped his hands together and started listing everyone's mission in the plan, as Bonnie tried to focus on what he was saying, and not on his lips :

 **\- Alright ! So here's the plan, kids : me, Bonnie and Enzo show up at The Armory, asking for Alex, and saying that we have a suggestion to make to her. We make her believe that Bonnie's still ill, and that in exchange of her opening the vault, we want to trade one of her minion's life, with Bonnie's. Thing that she'll probably agree with, since her main issue is rescuing her sister, who's in the vault, no matter the price. Once she'll lead us to the vault, and Bonnie open it, Caroline and Ric will appear out of their hiding place that they will discreetly hide in while we're negotiating with Alex, and attack them. Meanwhile, Stefan will sneak into the vault, find the Everlasting, burst it into flames, and come back to us.** , he paused, and directed his eyes on Stefan's. **By the way, you'll only have some minutes to do it, since we won't be able to fight The Armory forever. So hurry up, brother.** , Stefan nodded, urging him to go on. **Finally, we'll all get out of the building, Alex and her team on our heels, but Bonnie will stop them by doing some spell to trap them in The Armory, making it impossible for them or the creature, to get out. They'll be all killed by this creature, and everything will be over. The End. Simple, huh ?** , Damon finally finished, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, as he looked at everyone.

Their faces were nervous and hesitant, but they all nodded anyways. The plan was risky, and they were aware anything could happen and complicate it, but they couldn't do better. They would have to improvise if things didn't go as planned.

 **\- Any questions ?** , Stefan added, as he stood next to his brother, eyeing everyone.

 **\- What do we do if Stefan doesn't come out of the vault, in time ?** , Caroline asked worriedly, showing some concern for her ex boyfriend, to which Damon smirked.

 **\- I'll be fine, Caroline. The vault's not that big, I'm sure I'll find him easily, and in time.** , Stefan reassured her, smiling a little at her.

The blond nodded, but Stefan could tell she was still worried and not sure about his answer. It warmed Stefan's heart, knowing that Caroline still cared for him, after he had abandoned her.

 **Why does it have to be me, Enzo and _Damon_ , who negotiate with Alex ? Only two of us would be enough. **, Bonnie suddenly spoke up, not happy and bothered with the idea of teaming up alone with both Enzo and Damon, after what had happened this morning.

 **\- Because Alex knows _Enzo_ is the one who gave you the pills, and she also knows you both teamed up with _me_ to try and save you, after I woke up. She'll find it weird if only you and Enzo show up, suddenly leaving me behind out of nowhere. ** , Damon hissed, as he glared at Bonnie, knowing exactly why she had asked that.

It irritated him that Bonnie was so ** _keen_** on avoiding him at all cost, even for a mission. He could understand she was **_disturbed_** by their kiss, and that she felt **_weird_** about it, but she didn't have to act like his presence **_bothered_** her so much. In front of him, more so. She'll have to deal with her problems for once, and she couldn't avoid the confrontation forever. He would make sure of it.

Bonnie said nothing and swallowed thoroughly, as she realized she was acting stupid. Her behavior and attitude were getting childish, and she needed to stop that. She was an adult now, so she needed to act like it and face Damon when he will talk to her. But not now.

 **\- I guess we can go, now.** , Stefan stated, as he threw a weird look at Damon and Bonnie, not missing their silent argument.

 **\- I'll ride with Bonnie and Enzo, and you guys will ride together.** , Caroline ordered, not leaving any other option for the group, as she looked sternly at Damon, Alaric and Stefan.

 **\- Alright. Come on, time to go kick some ass !** , Damon agreed, getting out of the cabin, the rest following behind him.

Bonnie didn't protest : she wouldn't get to ride with Damon, and Caroline will be there to make the situation between her and Enzo less weird. She knew about Bonnie and Enzo's break up : the british gentleman had told her, needing to confide in someone. And though she was happy that her best friend finally had opened her eyes, along with Enzo, she still felt bad for him.

Bonnie hopped into the car, next to Caroline, as Enzo sat in the backseat. Caroline was driving, and they both knew it wasn't up for discussion. They also knew the bubbly vampire had imposed the pairs because she didn't want to have to ride with Stefan. But they said nothing about it : it was a sensitive subject.

Damon sat in his Camaro, as he waited for Stefan and Alaric to join him. Stefan sat next to him, and Alaric behind them, after putting the weapons in the trunk.

After checking to see if they hadn't forgotten anything, both cars left the cabin and headed towards The Armory.

* * *

 **DEFAN/DALARIC**

The ride was silent.

Damon focused on the road, lost in his thoughts, while Stefan eyed him attentively. He knew something was up between his brother and Bonnie. Now that he had given him some time, he wanted to question Damon about it. Curiosity was a very bad habit of Stefan's personnality.

 **\- So, hum... What did I walk in onto, between you and Bonnie, earlier ? What happened ?** , Stefan finally spoke up.

It caught Alaric's attention, as he stopped looking through the pictures of the twins in his phone, and got interested in the conversation that Stefan had started.

Stefan watched closely, as Damon's eyes didn't leave the road , not bothering to look at his brother. He tightened his hold on the steeringwheel, debating on whether he should tell his brother and Ric.

But he gave in, since he needed to talk about it. Stefan, his broody and moral brother, and Ric, his only guy best friend, were the only ones he could ask advice to. The only ones he could confide in. So, why not ?, he thought.

 **\- We kissed.** , Damon blurted out, shrugging, like it was no big deal.

He didn't need to look at his brother and Ric's shocked expressions, to know that they didn't expect this. He heard Stefan gasp, and caught a glimpse of Ric furrowing his eyebrows with a funny face, in the rear-view mirror.

 **\- Wow.** , Stefan commented, still a little taken aback and shocked that Damon had kissed someone else, other than Elena.

 **\- That's quite the event of the year, buddy !** , Ric smirked, but you could tell he was serious.

Damon finally directed his eyes towards his brother and the rear-view mirror, leaving the road for only a minute, when he exclaimed :

 **\- Oh, come on ! You both know I already kissed and had sex with another woman than Elena, three years ago. It shouldn't shock you that much.** , he rolled his eyes.

 **\- Oh yeah ! What was her name ? Wait, I remember : _Krystal, with a K_. ** , Ric laughed, wiggling his eyebrows as Damon glared at him in the rear-view mirror.

Stefan ignored Ric's comment, before putting on his _serious face,_ as Damon liked to call it :

 **\- You did. But _Bonnie_ 's not a random girl, like that Krystal one : she's your _best friend_. It's the _first_ time, since Elena fell into that coma, that you kissed another woman, who means a lot to you, and that you have _profound_ feelings for. ** , the youngest Salvatore stated, lifting his eyebrows, as he dared Damon to deny it.

Damon blinked, annoyed that his little brother was pointing the obvious. But he couldn't deny the truth of his words : Bonnie was the first woman he had kissed because he had feelings for her, and not because he wanted to forget Elena, or listen to her advice of living his life during her absence. He had kissed Bonnie because he **_desired_** it.

 **\- You think I don't know that, Stefan ?!** , he glanced at his little brother, a serious look on his face.

 **\- So... what does it mean to you ? What are you gonna do about it ?** , Ric asked, staring at Damon, as he waited for an answer.

The dark-haired vampire took a deep breath, shaking his head, and sighed. It was a question he would love to have the answer to.

 **\- That's the problem, Ric : I don't know.** , he replied.

 **\- Oh I think you know _very well_ what you want to do about it, and what it means to you. Thing is, you're scared of it. ** , Ric pointed out, knowing he was right and that Damon was simply lost and unsure of this situation.

 **\- I'm not the only one who's scared about it, anyways.** , Damon brushed it off, as he focused once more on Stefan. **Bonnie has been avoiding me since the kiss. She won't talk to me, nor look at me. I don't know what to do.** , he confessed, a hurt and desperate look on his face.

Stefan nodded, and smiled a little. It was becoming clear now : Damon was afraid, because for the first time in the centuries of his vampiric life, he had fallen in love with someone else than a doppelganger. Katherine wasn't controlling his type of women anymore, and he had fallen for a woman who actually wanted him too, and made him her first choice. It was new to Damon, so he didn't know how to react to that : the notions of right and wrong were messed up in this situation, because he didn't think it was possible for him to love someone else than Elena. But he did.

 **\- You're in love with her, right ?** , Stefan guessed, watching as Damon shifted a little in his seat, uncomfortable.

Silence lasted for one minute, before Damon opened his mouth to reply. He was measuring the impact of his next words, in his mind :

 **\- I am.** , he finally confirmed, as he stared intensely in his little brother's green eyes.

Stefan and Ric gave each other a look, before focusing back on Damon. They knew him admitting he was in love with someone else than Elena, was a big deal. It meant Damon had ** _moved on_**.

Ric observed, as Stefan nodded his head at Damon's confirmation, and tapped his shoulder in this brotherly way he was very known for. He understood what his brother was going through, because the same thing had happened to him when he had found out he was in love with Caroline. They both thought Elena was the love of their life, and that they could never love someone as much as they had loved her, but they became aware of the fact that they were wrong.

As Lexi had once told Stefan : « _Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple loves. Especially for a vampire. The only way to find another, is to let go. And move on. »_

Lexi couldn't be more right : the Salvatore brothers had both let go of Elena, in the lover kind of way. But she would always remain special to them, she was their friend : the one who had healed them both from the misery Katherine had put them into.

 **\- Then you should tell her, and go for it. Because Bonnie's worth it, Damon. And you deserve her too.** , the green-eyed Salvatore encouraged him.

 **\- Bonnie's the type of woman you need to fight for, Damon. And from what it looks like, she might actually be _the_ one for you. ** , Ric agreed, nodding and giving a small smile to let him know he really meant what he said.

Damon acknowledged them both with a long stare, before concentrating back on the road. He could see the building of The Armory coming into view, which meant they had arrived.

 **\- I know. That's why, after we took down Alex and her little munchkins, I plan on making her mine. But before that, I need to make sure Enzo's not in the picture anymore.** , Damon declared, smirking as he winked at his brother and best friend.

 **\- Enzo shouldn't be a problem anymore : he confided in Caroline during the flight, and he told her he and Bonnie broke up.** , Ric informed him, surprising both brothers.

The blue-eyed vampire kept himself from stopping in the middle of the road, and getting out to do a happy dance on the sidewalk. Things couldn't get any better.

 **\- They did ?** , Stefan asked again, dumbfounded, as Ric nodded once more for confirmation.

 **\- Oh, Ric, buddy : you just added fuel to the fire !** , Damon smirked again, sounding as determined as he had never been.

Ric just laughed, and Stefan grinned, trully happy for his brother. They were both really intrigued to see how things would go from there, between Bonnie and Damon. But they quickly became serious again, as Damon pulled up near The Armory.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Enzo were already there, since their car was parked not far from them. The fun could start.

 **\- Okay, so : everyone got their weapons ?** , Alaric asked, as he took his from the trunk of the blue Camaro.

 **\- We're good, Ric.** , Caroline answered, holding a gun, as was everyone else.

 **\- Good. Then we're gonna head in.** , Damon informed them, as he locked the car up and handed Bonnie a gun. **For you, Bon Bon. You may have your magic back, but you should know by now that Alex loves using those wicked little weapons that desable any magic.** , he explained, and stopped her from protesting, as she was about to open her mouth.

 **\- So : Damon, Bonnie, Enzo, you enter first, by the front door. I'll take the one behind the building : Caroline and Ric noticed that Alex wasn't using it and that there were no bodyguards to watch it, during their _reconnoitring_. ** , he then turned towards Caroline. **You and Ric will vamp speed inside, as soon as Alex made them enter , and find a hitting spot. It should be okay, since she'll be focused on her conversation with them, and she doesn't expect anyone else to be there. And the plan goes from here.** , he added as he looked at everyone to see them nodding.

They all checked if their weapons were filled one last time, before separating to do their mission. Just as Caroline was about to vamp speed with Ric in a hidden place, near the door, Stefan grabbed her wrist :

 **\- Be safe. Don't show up before you receive my text, okay ?** , he said.

 **\- I'm not stupid Stefan, but thanks for your concern.** , she spat back, before speeding away with Ric.

Stefan sighed and vanished behind The Armory.

* * *

 **BAMENZO :**

Bonnie was standing between Damon and Enzo, as they were about to start the plan.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie made sure to look ill and exhausted, before mentioning for Damon to knock.

The sarcastic vampire made a show with his fist, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking, before finally knocking on the door. Bonnie rolled her eyes, annoyed with his cool behavior when they were just about to fight The Armory, and gave him a look. He simply shrugged and winked at her, waiting for someone to open the door. Enzo also rolled his eyes, trying not to focus on the fact that he wanted to strangle the vampire right now.

Bonnie quickly looked around her and spotted Caroline and Rick, hidden behind a bush, near them. She mentioned the door with her head, as she heard footsteps coming. Caroline nodded, and sank deeper behind the bush.

It was Alex herself who opened the door.

 **\- Well, well... If it isn't a surprise !** , the brunnette exclaimed, lifting her eyebrows. **Finally decided to give in, brother ?** , she smirked, crossing her arms and looking at Enzo.

 **\- Kind of. We have something to suggest to you, _sis_. ** , Enzo replied, eyeing her with a disgusted look.

 **\- A deal ? Hmm, interesting enough.** , Alex nodded, as she stepped back to let them enter. **Come in.** , she invited them.

Enzo was the first one to step in, as Damon made sure to stay close to Bonnie, when the Bennett witch followed her ex-boyfriend.

 **\- Oh, little warning : if you try anything, my team will kill you before you can vamp speed out of here.** , she threatened, replacing one of her loose curl. **Now follow me, I'll lead you to the living-room : Will and Alfred here, will stay behind us and make sure you behave well.** , she winked, before walking past them, into a corridor.

The three acolytes looked at each other, before following Alex. Bonnie swallowed, as she watched one of Alex's boyguards close the front door : she hoped Caroline and Rick had had enough time to enter. Or else, they'd be in deep shit.

 **\- Will and Alfred, that's it ? Nice to meet you, guys. _Nice suits_. ** , Damon commented, smiling in this sarcastic way of his.

 **\- Don't start, Damon. Let's not _chit-chat_ with the ones who are going to try and kill us in some minutes ! ** , Bonnie hissed, whispering and glaring at him.

 **\- Geez, relax, Bon. I'm only making new friends.** , he winked, as she rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air, helpless.

 **\- You're gonna get us _killed_ , dumb one. **, Enzo shot daggers at him.

 **\- And you're boring me to death with your _useless_ comments and _constant_ interventions when I'm talking with _Bonnie_. I'm trying to have some fun on our suicide mission. ** , Damon spat back, glaring at the britsh vampire. This one was really getting on his nerves, lately.

Bonnie just shook her head and sighed. It was going to be the worth part in the plan, actually : being alone, with her ex-vampire boyfriend, and her vampire best friend, who she was in love with. Destiny had a very big sense of humor, she thought. But it wasn't all that fun for her.

Alex finally stopped, to enter a big living-room. She mentioned for Bonnie, Damon and Enzo to go first, as she followed them close behind, after ordering something to one of her bodyguards. Bonnie looked at Damon, to see if he had heard and if they had to worry about it, but he shook his head negatively. It was nothing threatening.

The pair walked in the middle of the living-room and observed the giant place more attentively, trying to get familiar with it, just in case. There was a big couch in the middle, on a red carpet, several chairs and tables around it, a library in the back, and a pool table which was situated not far from it. Damon noticed there was no window, which meant they couldn't get out of here easily if Alex tried anything on them. _Shit_ , he thought. However, there was another door in the back, just next to the library, but he had no idea where it led. Still, it could be a possible _emergency exit._

Bonnie's eyes didn't leave Alex, as she sat on an armchair, near the white couch. The witch was extremely mistrustful and wary, concerning Enzo's _sister_. The green-eyed beauty was suspiscious of every single movement Alex did, not trusting her one second even though Damon said she would be interested by their fake deal.

Once she was settled comfortably on the armchair, the Saint John brunette invited them to sit on the couch, with a wide smile. She was really hard to read, when she wore such expressions, which seemed sincere. They did just that : Enzo on the right, Damon in the middle, and Bonnie on his left. There was no way she would be sandwiched between the two vampires, the witch thought.

 **\- So, let's go straight to business : you said you had a suggestion to do to me, I'm all ears... ?** , Alex asked, alternating her gaze between Bonnie, Damon and Enzo, until one of them answered.

 **\- Indeed.** , Damon confirmed with a fake smile, as Alex's eyes focused on him. **As you can see, Bonnie's getting worse. We haven't found any solution to heal her from those poisonous pills yet, so you're our last chance.** , he explained, glancing at Bonnie to see if she was believable enough in her fake sick state.

The powerful witch did her best to look as pale as death. She pretended to be physically weak, as she made sure to hold onto Damon as if she was on the verge of collapsing. Which earned her a look of disapproval, from Enzo. Alex still thought they were together, so she should do that on _him_ and sit next to _him_. Catching on, Bonnie whispered Enzo's name, asking him to come next to her.

 **\- Sorry, love. I'm here. Breathe, and hold onto me.** , the british vampire happily obliged, knowing it was only for pretenting.

Bonnie place her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her hand.

Damon kept himself from rolling his eyes and grunting, not liking it. But he knew Alex had to believe them, so he said nothing and focused on Alex's reaction.

 **\- Hmmm. I see you're still madly in love with the Bennett witch, _brother_. ** , Alex stated, watching him craddle Bonnie. **And from what I'm seeing, Damon actually jumped to the rescue of his best friend, who he had purposely abandoned three years ago.** , she added, as she smirled at Damon, which he returned sarcastically. **But I don't see how I can help you, since I don't have any solution either, to heal her. Our tests to make an antidote have all failed.** , Enzo's sister specified, crossing her legs and waiting for their reply, eyebrows lifted.

 **\- We know that, _sis_. But we may have a solution. At least, we'll want to try and see if it works. ** , Enzo chimed in, looking up at her, as Bonnie did the same.

 **\- I'm curious about what this solution may be. Enlighten me, Bonnie.** , Alex questionned, interested, as she ignored Enzo and focused her attention on Bonnie.

The witch was smart : she knew it was a test, to see if they weren't lying , and to check on the reality of Bonnie's sick state. Bonnie made sure to keep her pale face on, as she pretended to sit up straight, with a lot of difficulty. Damon and Enzo were impressed by Bonnie's ability to act so well. For once, the acting classes she took in the theater option of her highschool were worth it.

 **\- We...um...We think that, maybe, trading one of your member's life with mine, will heal me.** , Bonnie explained with a small voice, purposely hesitating on her words to be believable.

 **\- So... You want to kill one of my members, and take his life to heal yourself ?** , Alex repeated, biting her lips and tapping her chin with a finger. **I don't see what I have to win in all of this. Why did you think I'd agree ?** , she replied, furrowing her eyebrows, as she uncrossed her legs and put her hand on the armrest.

 **\- Because in exchange of this sacrifice, Bonnie will open the vault for you.** , Damon added, winking at her.

 ** _\- Really_? You seemed pretty _hell bent_ on not letting the creature that's inside, get out. **, Alex insisted, watching her closely.

 **\- Just look at me right now, _Alex._ I can _barely_ stand on my feet, my throat hurts when I talk, and I already died _three times_. I'm sick of it. I want to live the life I deserve and aspire to, and get the chance to enjoy it with my _boyfriend_. ** , Bonnie lied, sounding sincere, as she threw a quick look at Enzo for support. He squeezed her hand for emphasis, adding to the masquerade. **I'll open your _damn_ vault, if it's what it takes to ensure my survival. ** , she finished, a look of (false) determination on her tanned face.

Alex studied her for some seconds, watching for any sign of nervosity or hesitation, but she found none. She looked at Enzo, noticing his desperate eyes, and looked at Damon who shifted on the couch, staring at her hopefully.

After some seconds of silence, she finally revealed her answer :

 **\- I believe you.** , she said, sounding convinced.

Bonnie internally exhaled in relief, as Damon and Enzo glanced at each other and silently transmitted their confidence about the plan.

 **\- So, do we have a deal, _Miss Saint John_ ? ** , Damon wiggled his eyebrows, an ironic smile plastered on his pale face.

 **\- We do.** , Alex confirmed. **But I'm not that stupid : Bonnie will open the vault first, and we'll do the sacrifice right after.** , she specified.

Damon and Enzo made sure to look hesitant and worried about her intentions, making their behavior more coherent with the situation. They needed to look like they didn't trust her and were scared she would not keep her word.

Alex seemed to be completely taken in, and didn't doubt one second about their honesty, regarding Bonnie's safety.

 **\- I promise. The vault is important for me, because my sister's in it. I'm not that evil : if Bonnie does her part, I'll do mine. I only need her to open the vault, and I want nothing else.** , Alex reassured them.

 **\- Perfect. May you show us the way to that mysterious vault, then ?** , Damon smirked after clapping his hands and standing up in a hurry.

He was tired of discussing things with that crazy bitch. Besides, it was getting annoying and he needed the action.

Alex stood up as well, as she placed herself in front of Damon and smiled at him.

 **\- As you want. Follow me.** , she gestured with her head, and started walking out.

Bonnie looked at Damon, before standing up and keeping her hold onto Enzo. Now was not the time to let Alex figure out their lie. Damon nodded at her, letting the ex-couple walk before him, as he brought up the rear. It was now or never.

* * *

An _**enormous**_ , iron-made door. That's what Bonnie was staring at.

She knew she had to do the spell and open the vault, but she was really scared of the creature which hid inside it. This couldn't be good. There were so many options for their plan to go to waste. Stefan could get trapped in the vault, Alex could find out their plan and mess it up, or Bonnie could fail the spell that was supposed to trap Alex, her team and the creature in The Armory, which would result in the creature being free, and The Armory after them. Worst nightmare ever.

However, the Bennett witch calmed down and put her pessimism aside, as she stepped in front of the vault. She was standing one meter away from it. The green-eyed beauty searched for Damon and Enzo, who were on her left side, as she heard Alex ordering her to recite the spell. Enzo offered her a small smile, and Damon silently nodded at her to go on. But Bonnie could still read the fear in his eyes.

 **\- My sister's been trapped in there for years, I just want to free her.** , Alex stated once more, a genuine and sad expression in her brown eyes. **You know the spell, right ?** , she asked, since she saw Bonnie hesitating a minute.

 **\- I do. I'm just concentrating : this spell is a hard one.** , Bonnie answered, before closing her eyes.

Everyone stayed silent, staring at Bonnie with a mix of different expressions : anxiety, nervosity, fear, hope, admiration, awe. They expected ** _anything_** to come out of that vault the minute it was opened, but they were all ** _absorbed_** by the desire and the mystery that this creature had instituted around her.

Bonnie took a deep breath, repeating the spell in her head, before reciting it out loud :

 _ **\- Terra mora vantis quo incandis, per vasa quo errum signos. Phasmatos selvus terra mora vantis quo incandis, per vasa errum quo signos. Phasmatos selvus nos ex malom terra more vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos. Terra mora vantis quo incandis.**_ , she recited, rising her hands and keeping her eyes closed.

A blast of wind appeared out of nowhere, which caused Damon, Enzo and Alex to put their arms and hands before them, protecting themselves. Of course, it wasn't affecting Bonnie, since she was the one doing the spell. After several seconds, they heard a click, and the door opened. Bonnie immediately stepped back, sensing something horribly evil inside, and she opened her eyes to look around her.

Damon winked at her, as he stepped aside, Enzo joining him. They watched as Alex was about to walk towards the vault, but was stopped by Caroline pinning her against the wall.

The three sighed in relief, happy to see that Caroline and Alaric had been able to enter the building, and were coming to help them.

 **\- WHAT THE HELL ?!** , Alex screamed, taken by surprise.

 **\- It's not nice to leave your guests behind.** , Caroline smirked, before flashing her fangs at her.

 **\- Please _don't_. I promise I only wanted to save my sister, nothing more. ** , Alex pleaded, eyes terrorized.

 **\- You _pursued_ my best friend for _three years_ , forcing her to hide. _Away from me._ You deserve what I'm going to do to you, _bitch._ ** , she said before going for her throat.

Fear taking over her, Alex screamed, and waited for the pain to shoot through her, as Caroline was about to drain her. But suddenly, the blonde vampire put her mouth away from Alex's neck, grabbed a weapon in her coat, and knocked her out with it.

 **\- Luckily for you, I'm less of a bitch than you are.** , Caroline spat out, as Alex fell unconscious in front of her.

She turned around, and winked at Bonnie, to which the Bennett sorceress responded by whispering a _« thank you »._ However, Caroline didn't notice one of Alex's bodyguards, who was about to shoot her with a wooden bullet.

 **\- CAROLINE ! BEHIND YOU !** , Bonnie yelled, but it was too late.

As she turned around, the man shot and the bullet made its way towards Caroline's heart. Bonnie instantly reacted, lifting her hands and sending him crashing down against the nearest wall. Along with the bullet.

 **\- Wow. Thanks, Bon ! I'm gonna help Enzo, you should help Damon. I can see they're in need of some** _ **girl power**_ **to fight !** , she thanked her, before winking and nodding her head towards the two vampires, who were fighting against five men.

 **\- I'm on it.** , Bonnie replied, just as she saw Stefan entering the vault.

He sent her a look, silently asking her to protect everyone, especially Caroline. The witch nodded, before coming to Damon's rescue, as he was about to get staked.

 **\- I never thought a human would be too much for you to handle, Damon.** , she smirked, before knocking the guy out with a wave of her hand.

 **\- Oh, _please._ You have _powers_ : it's a big advantage ! I wouldn't count on your fighting abilities, though. ** , the black-haired vampire teased her, as he tossed the stake on the ground.

 **\- Oh, really ? Don't underestimate me, _vampy._ ** , Bonnie winked, before turning around and starting to fight with one of their ennemies.

She literally kicked his ass, without magic. Punching him in the jaw, the stomach, and then lifting her feet to struck him down. Then, she happily turned around with a tentative and seductive smirk.

 **\- You were saying ?**

Damon blinked, shocked. And turned on. Was it normal than watching the girl he was madly in love with, and that he had kissed hours ago, made him want to take her right there and then, against a wall ?

 **\- DAMON ! Are you _deaf_ or what ?! ** , Alaric suddenly pulled him out of his wicked thoughts, waving his hands in front of him.

The vampire had been so focused on imagining what Bonnie looked like naked, that he had completely blacked out for a moment. He was just noticing Ric standing in front of him.

 **\- I'm a vampire,** _ **Ricky**_ **. I can't be deaf.** , he rolled his eyes. **What is it ?** , Damon pressed, seeing Ric's worried face.

 **\- Stefan didn't come out of the vault yet, and more and more bodyguards are coming our way. I never thought they'd be so much. Must be the security guys, or something. Anyway, we're running out of time and we're outnumbered right now.** Ric told him, eyes pleading to find a solution.

 **\- Shit !** , Damon cursed. **Wait**... **I think I saw a bottle of alcohol in the living-room : go get it, I have an idea.** , he remembered.

 **\- A bottle of _alcohol_ ? How the hell is it gonna help us, mate ?! ** , Ric replied, getting confused.

 **\- Just get the damn bottle, Ric ! RIGHT NOW !** , Damon yelled, urging him to leave. **I'll help Caroline and Bonnie with Alex's minions.**

 **\- Ok, ok. I'm on it !** , he answered, before disappearing discreetly in the corridors.

Damon didn't get the chance to say more, as two bodyguards jumped on him. He grunted, snapped the neck of the first one, and bit the other one, before banging his head against the wall.

He then looked to see if Caroline needed some help, but she seemed to do very well, judging by the number of bodies around her. Enzo was quite effective too, for once. His eyes searched for Bonnie, who he found giving aneurysms at every men she could. Feeling his gaze on her, the witch turned around and nodded, confirming that she was doing just fine. Damon nodded as well, and he got back to fighting, as he saw three other bodyguards arriving towards them.

Minutes passed. Caroline, Enzo, Damon and Bonnie were losing strength, as they kept fighting and fighting. Bonnie was getting exhausted, since she was human, and she fell on the ground when one of the member of The Armory shot her with an arrow. Unable to move as the pain hit her everywhere, she looked up to see her attacker ready to end her life. Frightened at the idea of dying again after everything she had been through to survive, Bonnie scanned the room for the nearest help, but Caroline and Enzo were both busy with someone else. So she did the last thing that could save her, hoping he would hear her.

 **\- Damon...** , she whispered weakly, clutching her stomach.

* * *

 ***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

* * *

 _Hey ! So I know Chapter 5 was supposed to be the last one, but I got so inspired that I wrote like 30 pages. So I decided to split it in two : which means a **Chapter 6** is coming. And this time it will be the last one. For sure.  
_

 _Tell me what you thought about it, feelings and all. I know I was a little harsh on Bonenzo for making them break up on the phone (much like ugly Beremy), but I really didn't have the strength to write a whole face to face scene with them breaking up. I didn't have much idea on how I would make them react, interact, and all. So yeah... But I promise I'll make it up to you in the last chapter !_

 _I'm warning you there's a lot of action coming in Chapter 6, since it's the end of the fanfiction. So be sure not to miss it !_

 _ **REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED OF COURSE** _

_(and I thank again the ones who actually take the time to comment, as a writer that's the interesting part ! )_

 _** KatemonLazuli **_


	6. Find my way back to you

**6\. Find my way back to you**

* * *

As he heard her whispering his name, Damon sent his adversary flying across the nearest wall, before searching for Bonnie. He spotted her on the ground, a man ready to kill her. Seeing red, the vampire immediately vamp sped towards them. He pounced on his best friend's aggressor, tossed his weapon behind him, and snapped his neck heartlessly.

Damon then turned around to kneel in front of Bonnie, seeing her about to give in and close her eyes.

 **\- Hey, _Bon_ ! No, no, no... Stay awake, Bon. I'm gonna heal you, just stay with me, okay ? ** , he pleaded, stroking her face, as he watched her nod.

Veins appearing around his eyes, eyes getting red and fangs pushing against his gums, Damon bit vividly into his wrist. He hurriedly put it against Bonnie's lips, as she drank greedily.

 **\- Yeah, good. Here you go, Bon Bon. _Drink_. ** , he smiled, gently kissing her forehead.

 **\- Thank you.** , Bonnie said, smiling and sighing happily as she felt her wounds close up.

 **\- Anytime.** , Damon winked, before offering her his hand to get up.

They both turned around to see Caroline snapping another guy's neck, and Enzo staking a bodyguard, just as Ric appeared with a bottle of whisky.

 **\- Finally ! Hurry up !** , Damon exclaimed, ignoring the confused look that Bonnie and Caroline were giving him.

Ric gave him the bottle, as he opened it with his hands. He started pouring it along the corridor, carelessly.

 **\- Damon ?** , Bonnie called him, skeptical.

 **\- Yeah, _Bon Bon_ ? ** , he turned to smile.

 **\- Hum... What the hell are you doing ?!** , she questionned, lifting her eyebrows in that judgy way of hers.

 **\- Blazing some bodyguards for dessert.** , he answered, with an evil smile, before winking.

Once he was done, Damon tossed the bottle beside one of the bodies, and mentioned for Caroline, Enzo and Ric to join him and stop fighting against their opponants. He took Bonnie's hand once they sped next to them.

 **\- What are you going to do ?** , Caroline asked, worriedly eyeing the men who were coming towards them with stakes and wooden bullets.

 **\- Just watch and admire, Blondie.** , he smirked, before facing Bonnie. **Bon ? Would you mind starting a fire ?** , he said, eyes wide.

 **\- Gladly.** , Bonnie answered once she understood his plan.

Damon let go of her hand, and everyone watched as small flames made their way on the floor, growing in intensity with the path Damon had made out of alcohol. Bonnie lifted her hands one more time, before a giant fire rose from the ground, scaring Alex's teammates. She created a barrier of fire. It protected them, since Alex's team couldn't get through it to reach them. Damon had made sure they were trapped on the right side of the barrier : just in front of the vault, so Stefan could get out.

 **\- Well done, Bon !** , Damon commented, as Caroline smiled and Ric widened his eyes in admiration.

 **\- I admit it was a good idea.** , Enzo mumbled under his breath, annoyed.

 **\- Wow... What's going on, here ?!** , Stefan exclaimed, suddenly appearing near the door which led to the vault.

The little gang turned around at the sound of his voice.

 **\- Stefan ! There you are, thank god !** , Damon hugged him. **We need to get out of here, _now._ ** , he stated seriously.

 **\- Wait... Did you burn the last Everlasting ?** , Enzo asked him, curious.

 **\- I did. Rayna's dead.** , Stefan confirmed, smiling widely.

 **\- Great ! One less problem for us.** , Bonnie sighed in relief.

 **\- I'll take Ric with me and we're all going to vamp speed out of this creepy place !** , Caroline said, grabbing Ric's arm.

 **\- Yeah, we need to go. Stefan, take Bonnie with you. I'll stay behind to make sure no one's attacking us. But stay alarmed.** , Damon informed them.

 **\- Okay. Watch your back, brother.** , Stefan told him, as Damon nodded and gestured for them to go.

 **\- Be careful, Damon.** , Bonnie pleaded with a serious look, staring at him worriedly.

 **\- Don't worry, Bon. We'll all be outside in some seconds, and I'll be there to bug you about this morning.** , he reassured her, not caring about Enzo, who was frowning at their exchange.

Bonnie offered him a small smile and nodded, before Damon urged them to go. Stefan wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, and sped out of The Armory, followed by Caroline, Ric and Enzo. Damon took one last look, making sure no one was alive or about to chase them, before speeding out of the dark corridor too. He didn't notice Alex's unconscious body was not here anymore.

* * *

Bonnie stumbled back a little, as Stefan settled her down on the ground, outside of The Armory.

Once she was still, and that her head wasn't spinning anymore, she raised her eyes to look for Caroline, Alaric, Enzo and Damon. She spotted her blond best friend giving Alaric some blood, since he received a bullet during one of his fights, not far from her and Stefan. Enzo appeared right in front of her, just as she was about to search for him. She blinked a little, surprised by his sudden appearance. She hated when vampires sped in front of her like this.

 **\- Stop doing that. You know I hate it.** , she complained, glaring at him.

 **\- I saw your eyes searching for me, thought I'd make it simpler for you.** , Enzo replied, smiling at her.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, and walked past him, scanning the outside for any trace of Damon. She frowned when she found none, and started worrying.

 **\- Where's Damon ?** , she asked, turning around to face Caroline, Enzo, Alaric and Stefan.

 **\- I don't know. He was supposed to join us outside.** , Ric stated, frowning too when he realized his best friend was nowhere to be seen.

 **\- It's not like Damon to stay where danger is.** , Enzo pointed out.

 **\- And he seemed pretty in a hurry to get out of The Armory.** , Caroline added.

Bonnie's heartbeats accelerated. It wasn't good. Damon should be here. He said he was right behind them, that he was only watching their backs. Vamp speeding out of The Armory didn't take so long, unless...

 **\- Something's wrong.** , Bonnie said, looking at Stefan with fearful eyes.

 **\- Let's not jump to conclusions.** , Stefan tried to soothe her, though he was as worried as her.

 **\- Stefan : I _know_ something happened to him ! We have to get back inside and - ** , Bonnie started, but was interrupted by Caroline.

 ** _\- No way._ You're not going back inside, Bonnie. We're not even sure he's still in The Armory . ** , Caroline stopped her, sending her a stern look.

Just as Bonnie was about to protest, they heard the front door of The Armory open, Alex standing on the threshold. They all turned towards her, focusing on the brunette's angry and machiavellian eyes. Stefan's face turned paler than it already was, Caroline gasped when she saw her, Ric frowned and Enzo said nothing, but remained suspiscious.

And Bonnie felt like apocalypse was coming right her way.

She widened her eyes, clenched her fists and started breathing heavily. It couldn't be good news, judging by the revengeful smirk Alex wore.

 **\- Did you really think I'd be _so_ easy to kill ? **, Alex half-laughed, looking pissed. **The minute I regained consciousness from _Caroline_ 's attack, I understood what your plan was. **, she continued, smirking at Bonnie. **You were too caught up in fighting, that you didn't even see me escaping. And I made sure that if I went down with The Armory, so would one of _you_. I couldn't kill all your _little gang_ , but one person is enough for me. **, she winked, willingly pausing in her speech.

Stefan glanced at Bonnie, noticing the panick in her green eyes. He didn't like where this was going either. The witch swallowed hard, holding back her tears as the thought of Damon being hurt overwhelmed her.

 **\- What did you do ?** , she spat out hotly, a threatening look on her beautiful face.

 **\- Wouldn't you like to know ?** , Alex teased, smirking. **I stayed somewhere you couldn't find me. Once I figured you guys had killed all of my men, I came back and hid near the vault. I saw you creating this barrier of fire, and then heard you saying you needed to get out. I decided the last one to leave the building would be my victim.** , she paused, staring at Bonnie. **Unfortunately for him, _Damon_ decided to stay behind and make sure no one was following you. He didn't notice my body wasn't here anymore. ** , Alex explained, before stopping once more.

Bonnie noticed Stefan's vampire face starting to show, but she stopped him from doing anything by putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her and calmed down. Alaric stepped closer to Alex, pointing his gun towards her.

 **\- Where. Is. _Damon_? ** , he grinded his teeth, ready to shoot her.

 **\- Oh, you won't need that.** , she said, gesturing towards the weapon. **I'll die anyway, but I prefer doing it in The Armory, with my _dead partners_. ** , Alex spat. **But since I _hate_ being alone, I decided to bring _Damon_ along with me in the _welcoming_ path to _death_ : I shot him with a wooden bullet, and vervained him, just as he was about to vamp speed out of here. _Oops_. ** , Alex revealed with a triumphant smile.

Bonnie's heart stopped. Stefan's face fell. Caroline stayed still, and Alaric tightened his hold on the gun. Enzo cursed.

The Bennett witch felt her magic rushing through her, ready to pounce on Alex. She knew the plan would go wrong at some point. But she never expected _Damon_ to be the one trapped in there !

 **\- Why are you telling us ? What do you want ?!** , Bonnie screamed, not understanding why Alex showed up, only to reveal her evil plan.

 **\- Nothing. I just wanted to see your face before I die, when I do _this_. ** , Alex smirked, looking proudly at them, before she pulled out a small object from her back pocket, and pressed a red button.

Stefan's eyes widened alarmingly, as he encircled Bonnie's waist and yelled :

 **\- EVERYONE : RUN !**

Not sure of what was happening, but sensing Stefan's panick, Caroline grabbed Alaric and they all vamp sped as far as they could.

Just as _The Armory_ blowed up, in a blinding and loud explosion.

* * *

Even though they vamp sped as soon as Stefan figured out what Alex did, the explosion still sent them flying on the ground. Stefan landed next to Caroline, Enzo against a tree, and Alaric got knocked out on a car.

Bonnie hit the ground violently, landing on her stomach and hands. Not processing what happened at first, she pulled herself up with her legs and hands, before looking up to where they had been standing just seconds ago. Noticing the disaster, and staring at the ruins of The Armory, Bonnie felt the world crashing down on her. She felt like a stake had been planted right in her heart, even though she wasn't a vampire.

 **\- NO ! DAMOOOOON !** , she shouted, tears escaping her eyes, as she tried to get up and run towards what was left of the building.

 **\- BONNIE, NO !** , Caroline stopped her, vamp speeding in front of her and gripping her waist.

 **\- LET ME GO ! CAROLINE GET OFF OF ME ! WE _NEED_ TO FIND DAMON ! ** , Bonnie yelled, trying to release herself from her best friend's supernatural hold.

 **\- You _can't_ go there, Bonnie, it's dangerous. The Armory _exploded_... ** , Caroline tried to reason her calmly, wrapping her in her arms, as she glanced towards the destroyed building.

 **\- NO ! HE'S STILL ALIVE ! Damon's in there, we have to save him, Care, we have to -** , the witch cried hysterically, unable to finish her sentence as she dropped on the ground, and held onto Caroline.

She hadn't been expecting that, so the sudden explosion and possible _death_ of the man she was in love with, hit her like a vague of _despair_ and _sorrow_.

The blond vampire raised her head to see Stefan's tears rolling down his cheeks, as he watched Bonnie break down in Caroline's arms. Enzo stood next to Stefan, holding a dizzy Alaric, as he gave him his blood. His heart broke when he saw Bonnie's state.

 **\- Where's her body ? Where's _Alex_ 's body ? **, Bonnie suddenly asked, eyes dangerous as she pulled out of Caroline's embrace and got up. **I'm going to _end_ her. I'm gonna _dissect_ what is left of her body. ** , the witch roared, the sky getting darker as thunder rumbled.

Everyone knew her emotions were taking control of her powers. And an _angry_ , _heartbroken_ Bennett, was a very _dangerous_ Bennett.

 **\- Calm down, Bonnie. I know you feel like everything's falling apart right now, but this is not the solution.** , Stefan approached her, voice soothing.

 **\- He _can't_ be dead, Stefan. Not right after I forgave him. It's _Damon_.** , Bonnie repeated, tears falling once more, as he hugged her and shushed her.

Footsteps suddenly caught Enzo's attention, as he directed his suspiscious eyes towards the noise, ready to attack.

 **\- There's someone coming towards us. Watch your back.** , Enzo warned them, keeping his look on the vestiges of The Armory.

Caroline frowned, placing herself next to Alaric, in case something happened and she needed to protect him. Bonnie removed her head from Stefan's chest, and looked past his shoulder to see what Enzo was talking about. The youngest Salvatore did the same, maintaining an arm around Bonnie.

They all watched attentively, keeping their guard up, as a tall silhouette rose from the ashes, walking in their direction. They couldn't see it clearly, due to the smoke and the remaining pieces of the former building, which were still burning around them. The steam, caused by the fire, made their vision blurry. They concentrated, contracting their eyes to try and make out who was the survivor of the explosion.

Black italian shoes, blue jeans, a white T- shirt and a black leather jacket came into view. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as they all distinguished some black hair, and a very gleaming object on the man's left hand. A daylight ring. A _blue_ daylight ring. Stefan let go of Bonnie, as she stepped forward, heart beating fast, waiting for the hope she felt to be legitimated.

Looking up, the witch's hazel eyes met the man's azure-blue ones, as a smirk made its way on his thin lips.

They all recognized _Damon_.

 **\- Oh my God !** , Caroline let out, covering her mouth with her right hand.

 ** _\- Please_ , tell me this is real. **, Bonnie whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone stayed immobile, not saying a word, as their vision got clearer and clearer, and _Damon_ appeared right in front of them.

 **\- Don't make that face, _guys_. Did you really think Damon _freaking_ Salvatore would die in a stupid _explosion_ ?! ** , the vampire exclaimed in a hoarse voice, coughing a little from the smoke he had inhaled.

The little gang stayed shocked, as Bonnie laughed out loud and ran into his arms.

Damon wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, squeezing her tightly, as she grasped his shoulders and burried her head into his chest. The vampire exhaled loudly, stroking her hair and shutting his eyes close. Bonnie did the same, too afraid to open them, only to realize that all of this was an illusion. Sensing her distress, Damon brought his left hand to her chin and left it up, staring into her teary and scared eyes :

 **\- Hey, I'm okay... I'm _here_. I survived, Bon. ** , he told her, kissing her forehead as she nodded.

 **\- You look like shit, by the way.** , she half-laughed, full of emotion, as she took a better look at her best friend while wipping her wet cheeks.

His clothes were holed, he had cuts on every inch of his skin, and his hair was a mess. Bonnie also spotted the bruise on his chest, and a small part of his neck flesh which was burned. That's when she remembered Alex vervained him and shot him with a bullet, which explained why he hadn't healed from his wounds yet.

 **\- Gee, thanks Bon. I alway like your compliments.** , Damon ironically replied, still holding her waist, as he watched her inspect him.

 **\- Oh my god, Damon ! You need blood : here, drink.** , she said, offering him her wrist.

 **\- Bonnie, _no_. I'm fine. ** , he insisted, pushing her wrist away since he didn't want to hurt her.

 **\- Drink. _Now_. ** , Bonnie ordered, giving him a stern look.

Damon sighed but gave in anyway, as he planted his fangs into Bonnie's wrist, greedily swallowing every drop of blood which landed in the back of his sore throat. Bonnie winced a little but she quickly forgot about the pain, as she made sure every wounds of Damon were healing. Once he was done, he pulled her wrist away from his mouth.

 **\- Thanks.** , he kissed her cheek, before focusing on his brother's relieved face.

Bonnie stepped out of his embrace, letting Stefan hug him.

 **\- Don't you think you scared me enough already ?** , Stefan stated, hugging his brother and tightening his hold on Damon's back.

 **\- Sorry, brother. You know I always like to add some drama in our plans.** , he answered, winking and patting Stefan's shoulder , once he pulled away.

 **\- That's an annoying habit of yours, mate !** , Ric commented, before hugging him too.

Caroline simply nodded at him, as a sign she was glad he was alright, and Enzo did the same. They all agreed to get back to the cabin, since everyone was alright and the vampires didn't detect any heartbeat. Alex and her team were all dead : The Armory was over. They assumed the Creature was also dead, since they didn't see it nor hear it.

Stefan, Damon and Bonnie climbed in the Camaro, and Enzo joined Alaric and Caroline in their car. If anyone wasn't aware of Bonnie and Enzo's breakup, it was quite obvious since they hadn't been talking to each other, nor touching. Enzo was avoiding her, just like Bonnie was.

But for now, the green-eyed beauty didn't care about hurting Enzo : she had thought Damon was _dead_ , after learning he had _in fact_ made it out of the buillding. So she _needed_ to be next to him. To feel his _presence_ , hear him _joking_ and making sarcastic comments. Watch him be _alive_.

* * *

 **\- So : how did you get out and survive the explosion ?** , Stefan interrogated, lifting his eyebrows as he genuinely wondered how it was possible for his brother to be standing and driving in front of him right now.

 **\- Adrenaline.** , Damon simply worded. **When you know you're gonna die for sure, adrenaline is the key : it can make you surpass yourself. So even though vervain and the damn bullet hurt like hell, I found the strength to get up and move. It took some time, but fortunately, I succeeded in getting out just as The Armory exploded. I was always lucky.** , he finished, shrugging at Bonnie and his brother.

 **\- Yeah, well : promise me you _won't_ need adrenaline to survive _ever_ again, okay ? ** , Bonnie added, looking intensely at him.

 **\- I can't promise anything to you, _Bon Bon_ : we both know I'm a _danger guy._ ** , he smirked, before breaking his eyes away from the road to stare affectionately at her. **But adrenaline wasn't the only thing who helped me get the hell out of this place : the thought of reuniting with a certain _special_ person did too. ** , he smiled whole-heartedly, just as Bonnie looked away, but wasn't able to hide her small smile.

Stefan didn't miss one bit of their exchange, smiling happily at the two of them. Damon really was himself with Bonnie : Stefan had the impression of getting the _human_ Damon back. Which wasn't the case with Elena. Maybe it was a sign that Bonnie and his brother trully were _it_ for each other. He really hoped so : Damon deserved someone like Bonnie, and vice versa.

* * *

After getting back to the cabin, Caroline and Alaric said goodbye to everyone, since they were flying back to Dallas to take care of the twins. But not before Stefan talked to the blond vampire : they weren't back together, but they agreed to work on their relationship, to try and rebuild what they had. Ric wasn't so pleased, but he knew Caroline was still in love with Stefan anyways. There was only Bonnie, Enzo, Stefan and Damon left.

The Salvatore brothers were talking in the small living-room of the cabin, and Bonnie took advantage of it to go talk to Enzo. She didn't like the way they ended things : even though she figured their relationship was in fact an illusion, and the result of their craving for love, Enzo had been the one to help her through everything. He had been the one to protect her and take care of her , when Damon wasn't here to do so. He brought her affection, love, happiness, fun, laugh and respect. And Bonnie was grateful for that : she _genuinely_ loved the gentleman, adorable and loyal person she had discovered Enzo to be. After all, it was thanks to Enzo if she found the _strength_ to forgive Damon, and confront her feelings : Enzo showed her she was _worth_ being loved, which was what she needed first, to be able to admit her feelings for Damon. In a way, he helped Bonnie and Damon find their way to each other.

* * *

 **BONENZO :**

Finding him wasn't hard : the cabin was little, so there was only one other place he could be in : the bedroom. She softly opened the door, knowing he heard her coming with his vampire hearing, and closed it behind her. Enzo was packing his stuff in a bag, and he didn't acknowledge her when she entered, waiting for her to make the first move.

 **\- You're leaving ?** , Bonnie asked the obvious, a bit surprised.

She expected him to stay for a while before going anywhere : maybe try and rebuild a friendship with her.

 **\- I am. I'm going back to England, to try and see if I find any information on my parents. I stole some papers from The Armory, from when I still worked for Alex.** , Enzo informed her, glancing at her before putting a weapon in his bag.

 **\- Oh. I thought... hum... I thought maybe, you would stay.** , Bonnie stuttered, walking closer to him.

 **\- We both know there's nothing left for me here, love. At least, not _anymore_. ** , he sighed, a saddened expression on his face as he stared at her.

Bonnie swallowed hard, before looking down. She knew Enzo was refering to her new found feelings for Damon. He wasn't dumb : he knew he had lost her, and that she didn't love him anymore. He also came to the conclusion that their relationship was based on something _toxic_ : loneliness, isolation, abandon, and their common point ; the craving for love they both had since they were children.

Not knowing what to say, Bonnie decided to be honest. If it was the last time she was seeing Enzo, then she had to tell him what she really felt towards him. What he trully meant to her, lover or not. He deserved to know he counted for Bonnie, that he was _still_ important to her.

 **\- Enzo...** , she sighed deeply, grabbing his arm to stop him from packing again. **If it's the last time I see you, you need to listen to me.** , the beauty pleaded, eyes emotional.

Sighing once more, Enzo stopped packing and turned to face his ex-girlfriend, waiting for her to speak. Bonnie carefully chose her words before doing so, keeping her hand on his arm.

 **\- I need you to know that I** _ **do**_ **love you, Enzo. And I don't want you to leave, doubting it.** , Bonnie told him, moving her hand to grab Enzo's. **I'm sorry we didn't... work out.** , she added, looking up at him to see his reaction.

 **\- I know that you love me, Bonnie. But I admit that hearing you say it is nice.** , the british vampire admitted, smiling and nodding his head for emphasis. **And I love you too : you're the one who made me understand that I could love someone else than Maggie and Lily, after losing them both to death. You saw the good in me, showed me I was worth your time and love. And I'll always be grateful for that, love.** , he continued, squeezing her hand. **You _healed_ me, Bonnie. ** , he finished.

Touched by his words, Bonnie felt her eyes filling with tears. She had always known Enzo was a good person, much more than everyone gave him credit for. After all, he was the one who helped Damon overcome the pain and traumatism which caused The Augustine Society.

 **\- You _healed_ me too : thanks to you, I felt worth it again. You've been my _cornerstone_ since Damon abandoned me, and I won't ever forget it. You brought joy, happiness and love in my life, when I thought I'll never experience it again : and I'll never thank you enough for that. ** , Bonnie adressed him a tearful smile, her heart aching from letting go of the only person she had been so intimate with , since Damon.

 **\- And I'm happy I did this for you, _really._ But _somehow_ , that's all we were to each other : _medicine_. To heal ourselves from a deeper issue, that we both denied since the _beginning_. Now that we're _healthy_ , we need to let go of each other and carry on with the _right_ person. ** , Enzo smiled too, kissing her hand.

 **\- I know.** , Bonnie nodded. **I wish it didn't have to end like this, Enzo. I'm going to miss you.** , she told him, tears escaping her regretful eyes.

 **\- I'll miss you too, _gorgeous_. Take care of you, okay ? ** , her ex-boyfriend replied, pulling her into his arms.

 **\- Okay.** , she whispered, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking louder.

They stayed like this for some minutes, enjoying each other's embrace while knowing it was probably the last time, before Bonnie spoke again :

 **\- Enzo ?** , she called, keeping her head on his shoulder.

 **\- Yeah ?** , he answered, eyes closed.

 **\- Just... Promise me to be happy.** , Bonnie pleaded, not wanting him to know any more pain in his life.

 **\- I promise.** , he nodded against her neck, holding her waist a little tighter, as a lonely tear slipped from his left eye.

 **\- Good.** , she said, and pulled away from him.

Not saying more, Enzo grabbed his bag and started walking out of the bedroom. Once he reached the door, he turned around to take one last look at Bonnie. She stayed beside the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared back at him, with a small smile. The vampire opened the door, just as he said :

 **\- Be happy too, love. You deserve it.** , and he stepped out of the room, leaving Bonnie standing alone in the bedroom.

The Bennett beauty stared some minutes at the door after Enzo left, time necessary to say goodbye to one of the most important persons of her life , during these last three years. She then wipped her tears, determined to make a fresh start. With Damon.

* * *

 **BAMON :**

After Enzo left the cabin, Stefan decided to do the same and join Caroline in Dallas for the weekend. He thought it would be a good start for them : spending time together, which they hadn't done for a long time now. And he also wanted to make sure Alaric was okay with this.

As for Bonnie, she decided she needed a shower after the big fight and emotions they had faced today. She undressed , and went into the adjacent bathroom of the bedoom. She took her time, let the water run warmly against her caramel-skinned body, and thought about the kiss. She was 100% sure she was over Enzo, and that she was in love with Damon : but she still had a doubt regarding Damon's feelings towards her. Even though Elena told her it was obvious he had moved on from her, Bonnie found it nearly impossible, and hard, for Damon to get over Elena so quickly after her coma. After all, he had pursued her for _years_ , finally getting the girl, and claiming to everyone she was _« his life »_. The love of his life. Anyway, the best way to know what Damon wanted, and if he was sincere, was to ask him. Which was exactly what Bonnie planned to do, right after getting out of the shower.

The former cheerleader found him drinking some bourbon, near the window, as he watched the night starting to fall outside. Something Bonnie had learnt he loved to do. Slowly making her way in the living-room, Bonnie mentally prepared herself for the serious conversation she was about to have with him.

Hearing her footsteps, Damon tore his eyes away from the window and focused his blue eyes on the beautiful witch. Who was only wearing a small black dress. The vampire didn't hide himself from checking her out, smirking a little, causing Bonnie to blush and look away from his penetrating eyes.

 **\- So, now that everything's over and everyone left : are we gonna talk about that kiss ?** , Damon blurted, lifting an eyebrow as he waited for her to reply.

Not expecting him to be so straightforward, Bonnie swallowed, suddenly getting nervous. Just like this morning, when she told him about talking with Elena.

 **\- I broke up with Enzo.** , she revealed, thinking it was better to start with those news.

 **\- I know.** , Damon informed her, walking towards her.

 **\- Oh.** , she whispered, a bit surprised. **Hum... How do you know ?** , she asked, furrowing her brows.

 **\- Ric told me. Enzo talked about it with Caroline, on the plane.** , the blue-eyed vampire answered, now standing in front of Bonnie. **Are you okay ?** , he questionned, trully concerned, but slightly jealous that she could feel some pain from breaking up with Enzo.

Knowing him, and what hid behind her best friend's question, Bonnie smirked before looking up at him :

 **\- I am.** , she reassured him. **But I** _ **know**_ **that what you** _ **really**_ **want to know, is if I'm finally ready to talk about** _ **us**_ **, now that I'm** _ **single**_ **. Admit my...** _ **feelings**_ **for you.** , Bonnie read him like a book, getting shy and uncertain because of the subject they were about to broach.

 **\- So... You _do_ have feelings for me ? ** , Damon widened his eyes and sipped on his bourbon, doubt recognizable in his voice.

Bonnie lifted her eyebrows at this. She thought she had made it clear this morning, when she revealed to him that her inner battle was admitting her feelings towards _him_ to Elena. Without mentioning their kiss. Was he dumb ?

 ** _\- Of course_ I do , Damon. **, she scoffed. **I thought I made it clear this _morning._ ** , she stated, staring confusedly in his orbs.

 **\- Do you, _really_ , Bon ? **, he insisted. **Because it sure as hell didn't look like it this morning, when you _ran away_ from me to go call _Enzo_ outside, or when you kept _avoiding_ me after it. ** , Damon retorted, hurt.

 _Oh. Right_. She got it now : her attitude and behavior were stupid. But she needed Damon to understand she meant what she said, and that she really did love him. That he was her first choice.

Sighing deeply, Bonnie took Damon's glass away from him, and put it on the coffee table. She reached for his hands, and took them into her small ones.

 **\- Look : you're right.** , she admitted. **My behavior this morning was _awful_ , and not the one of an adult woman, who _assumes_ her feelings and actions. But it actually _doesn't_ reflect how I feel _at all_. ** , Bonnie denied, not breaking eye contact during her little speech. **I meant what I said this morning, and some minutes ago. This kiss meant _everything_ to me. ** , she told him, watching as his eyes softened.

 **\- Then why did you wait so long before telling me ? You weren't with Enzo anymore when it happened, so what stopped us from happening _right away_ ? ** , Damon wondered, squeezing her hands, as he searched in her eyes for an answer.

 **- _Fear_. ** , Bonnie whispered weakly and shrugged, looking down. **I was _scared_ Damon, and I _still_ am. Scared of what'll happen between us, scared of _wasting_ our amazing friendship. Scared of _losing_ you, or not being _enough_. ** , she confessed tearfully, as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Damon lifted her chin up, planting his bright eyes into her green ones. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat, as she could see all the love Damon felt for her, reflecting in his intense stare. It was like a mirror of his heart and soul. No man had ever looked at her this way, so _genuinely_.

 **\- You're _way_ more than enough, Bon. You're _perfect_ for me.** _,_ he swallowed hard, getting emotional at the thought of Bonnie thinking she couldn't make him as happy as Elena did. **Somehow, when you're actually on your own and that the _supposed_ love of your life is no where in sight, you realize some things. Admit some truths, and discover some profound issues. ** , he started, keeping his eyes on Bonnie. **One of them was that Elena and I were _never_ meant to be in the first place. No matter how _hard_ we tried to convince ourselves that what we had was _true_ , that what she felt for me was _true love_ , we both knew it has always been because of the _sirebond._ Elena was never _the one_ for me, just like I was never the _right one_ for her. Stefan was. ** , he continued. **Being away from her also made me realize that our relationship was nothing but _toxic_ and _self-destructive_ : not being able to do the right thing without someone, being so _dependent_ of each other that you can't think straight when the other's not right here by your side, is not love. It's _obsession_ , it's _unhealthy_. But what I have with you, is the _total_ opposite. ** , Damon admitted, lifting one of his hand to stroke her cheek, just as a tear fell from Bonnie's eye. **We're _healthy_. You make me think about what I do, what I say, how I react, or the decisions I'm about to make, _before_ I actually decide to do anything. You make me evolve. We complete each other, and that's something I've never felt with _anyone_ before. Just look at our history, Bon : I can see it clearly now, we were meant to fall for each other, because we're the _best_ thing that will _ever_ happen to one another. ** , he finished, eyes deep and full of admiration and love.

 **\- I was afraid it might be too soon to say things like that, but here you go and impress me by stealing the words out of my mouth.** , Bonnie half-laughed, completely taken in the moment, drinking his words, and relieved at the same time that he felt the same way.

 **\- I'm already in too deep, Bon.** , Damon smirked, grabbing her waist as he pulled her close to his chest, an inch from his lips.

 **\- So... That's it : we're really doing this ? _Us_ ? ** , Bonnie hesitantly asked, trying to focus on anything else than his lips, but failed terribly.

 **\- If you're willing to put up with me, and work on a lot of things, because it won't be that easy, then _yes_. We're giving us a chance. ** , he nodded, his breath mixing with Bonnie's.

 **\- I want to try us. I want it to work, Damon. I know it won't be easy, because we both have some big personnal issues, but I know we'll make it. That's what we always do : we fight together.** , the witch told him, smiling and squeezing one of his hands on her waist, as he nodded and stared deeply into her green orbs.

Damon felt his heart explode with joy, as the words left Bonnie's mouth. He had never wanted someone so much, craved someone so bad, in his entire life. In a healthy manner, of course. And though it was new to him, since he didn't know how to love any other way than obsessively, he could already tell Bonnie was changing it. It was _natural_ for him : his love for her was healthy, he didn't have to make any effort for it to work and come out right : it just was. A little voice in his head told him that's what finding your _soulmate_ felt like. But he would never tell Bonnie, not yet at least. He still wanted to keep some pride and male dignity, before confessing he was _helplessly_ in love with her. Beside, Damon didn't want to rush anything with Bonnie, and screw everything up : he was going to take it slow.

 **\- Now, enough talking.** , Damon smirked. **Being in love with the most beautiful, sexiest, admirable and hottest woman, is anything but easy : I've been craving you all day.** , he whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver. **I deserve a reward for restraining myself this long, don't you think ?** , the flirtatious vampire added, softly biting her ear lobe.

 **\- Mmmhmm.** , Bonnie hummed, moaning a little at his gesture.

 **\- Is that a _yes_ or a _no_ ? ** , Damon teased her, bringing his lips to her neck, and kissing it repeatedly as she sighed contently.

 **\- It's a _« stop teasing me and kiss the hell out of me already »_ ! ** , she exclaimed, not able to take his teasing anymore.

Damon chuckled lightly, before raising his head to meet her lips, only to give her a little peck. Bonnie groaned once more, pouting.

 **\- You're conscious it means we' re** _ **really**_ **doing this ? No more** _ **running away**_ **, no more** _ **denying**_ **anything.** , the vampire specified, stroking her back.

 **\- No more doppelganger and _« I'm better than you 'cause I got the girl »_ complex. ** , the witch smirked, as Damon rolled his eyes and laughed.

But he became serious and seductive again, when he pulled her even closer and reached for the zipper of her black dress. She felt his fingers lingering on her back, as he pulled it down, and ran his hands along her smooth caramel skin. Bonnie couldn't help the shivers and the soft moans which escaped her lips. Of course, the black-haired vampire smirked when his witch reacted to his touch, and when he heard the sounds she made.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, Damon whispered :

 **\- From now on, we can do** _ **whatever**_ **we want to each other, because we're a** _ **couple**_ **. If we want to** _ **kiss**_ **each other, we do it. If we want to** _ **hug**_ **each other, we do it. If we want to hold each other's hand, we do it. If we want to** _ **touch**_ **and** _ **pleasure**_ **each other, we do it too.** , he tempted, pressing a kiss on her clavicle. **There's no holding back. _Are we clear_ ? ** , Damon asked, teasing her as she started to pant from the arousal and want she was feeling everywhere right now.

The Bennett girl tried to answer him, but words were hard to form when the vampire was massaging her thighs, kissing her neck and seducing her like that. However, she found the strength to whisper back :

 **- _Crystal clear._** , before reciting a spell in her mind to take Damon's shirt off. **Now can we celebrate ?** , she urged him, chewing on her lips as she lifted her head to look at him.

 **\- I always knew you were a naughty girl, _BonBon_. ** , he smirked when he suddenly found himself shirtless.

Bonnie smirked back, and before she could reply, Damon crushed his lips on hers. He took her mouth passionately, and the witch responded just as eagerly. Their tongues danced together, running in circles, teasing one another to the point both of their lips were swollen. It was unbearable for them to pull away, but Bonnie needed air. They quickly reunited their tongues and mouths as soon as the brunette beauty had caught her breath.

She raised her hands on Damon's chest, and slowly started to stroke it, drawing circles. She felt his pale, warm skin, and placed her hand on his non-beating heart, smiling at him before kissing it. Damon took her chin in his fingers and brought their lips back together, impatient to taste her delicious mouth again. The witch gladly obliged, and let out a moan when he grabbed her ass, squeezing it in his large hands.

 **\- Mmmm... Damon.** , she gasped, closing her eyes as the vampire pulled the straps of her dress down.

The dress fell at her ankles, revealing her black lacy matching underwear. Damon stepped back a little, keeping his hands on her thighs, as he checked her out, impressed and mesmerized by her body. He observed her sexy curves, smooth brown skin, and her flat stomach. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Realizing where this was heading, Bonnie suddenly felt self-conscious, and got out of her state of amazement.

 **\- Damon, we should...** , she cleared her throat, trying to focus on what her mind was saying, but it was difficult with the way her best friend was looking at her. **We should take it slow, I don't want to rush us.** , she finally breathed, staring at him.

Looking up at her, Damon finally stopped ogling Bonnie :

 **\- I totally agree.** , he reassured her, brushing his fingers between the valley of her breast, which caused Bonnie to hiss from pleasure. **On the _emotional_ part. But physically speaking, we've already been taking it slow for a while now, don't you think ? ** , he added, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

 **\- Yeah, but... I mean, we should probably wait a little before doing it, see how things go between us and...** , Bonnie gave up, the desire to make love with Damon much more intense and stronger than her reason, as he kept rubbing her hips and nipping on her collarbone. **Screw it !** , she cursed, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and attacking his lips once more.

Damon happily kissed her back, hoisting one of her leg up, and holding it with one hand, as he unclasped her bra with the other one. Feeling her delicate breasts brush against his chest as he threw Bonnie's bra on the floor, the vampire groaned. The witch kept her leg around his waist, as Damon ran his hand along it : from the back of her knee, to her thigh and ass. Bonnie managed to wrap her other leg around his waist, so she was encircling him. She proceeded to suck and bite on his jawline, making Damon crazy.

Feeling the tension started to be too much, as they were about to literally tear each other's clothes off, Damon separated their joined lips, opening his eyes :

 **\- Bed or couch ?** , he panted and groaned, waiting for her to reply, as she rubbed herself against Damon's crotch.

 **\- Bed.** , Bonnie let out, out of breath, before going back to kissing him.

The vampire tightened his hold on Bonnie's waist, and vamp sped them in the bedroom. He lied her down on the bed, before climbing on top of her with that seductive and predatory smirk of his. He started to suck on her breast, but wanting to be the one in control, Bonnie flipped them over with a flick of her wrist. Turned on, Damon whistled and winked at the goddess above him :

 **\- Hmm... Now we want to be in charge, Missy ? I'm all yours.** , he teased her, as she smiled and kissed him hungrily once more.

After some minutes, he managed to pull away from her sinful mouth, in between her ardent and fervent kisses. He stopped her, just as she took her panties (and his too, with some magical help) off her.

 **\- Wait... If we're doing it now, and that taking things slow go to hell, then I need you to know something before.** , he told her, gazing intensely into her lustful eyes.

 **\- What is it ?** , Bonnie asked, lifting an eyebrow as she stroked his cheeks tenderly.

 **- _I love you, Bonnie Bennett_. More than anyone I know. ** , Damon confessed, staring lovingly at her as Bonnie stopped breathing for some seconds.

It was like a wave of relief, love and happiness hit her straight to the heart, as those three important little words came out of her best friend's mouth. She felt like she was being _blanketed_ in a warm and fortifying feeling of _bliss._ Not knowing what to say at first, since she was too shocked and thrilled to form any coherent sentence, Bonnie inhaled deeply before pecking his lips gently :

 **- _I love you too, Damon Salvatore_. ** , she reciprocated, shifting her legs so she was completely on top of him, hugging and touching every part of his body.

Damon smiled big, not believing that he had finally found his soulmate and love of his life. And that he had the chance to _fully_ live a healthy lovestory with Bonnie, starting over, and making sure that he won't _ever_ screw things up between them. For once, there was no major _obstacles_ standing between him and the woman he was _madly_ in love with : he wasn't hurting his brother because Bonnie never dated him first, she wasn't a doppelganger, he was her first choice and they both made each other better and happy. After 175 years of walking on this earth, Damon had found true happiness.

 **\- Good.** , he commented, before using his vampiric strength to flip them over once more, and proceeded to take care of her all night long.

This night was a special one for the both of them, as they made love again and again, consuming their newfound relationship and love until they couldn't stand straight anymore.

This night of passion marked the beginning of a long, tumultuous and epic love story between two _powerful_ and _strong_ supernaturals. From now on, they both knew everything would be okay, though they would certainly have to face several complications and problems. But _at least_ they were together now, protecting and taking care of each other, making sure _no one_ would hurt their soulmate. It might be a _rocky_ situation, since vampires and witches weren't supposed to get along according to nature, but Bonnie and Damon had _never_ played by the rules. Which led them to being _best friends_ , and _lovers_. Their history may be complicated, extraordinary, astonishing and _improbable_ , but in the end, _Destiny_ had done her job.

 _The witch and her vampire had found their way to each other._

* * *

 **** THE END ***  
**

* * *

 _And there you go ! The end of my short #Bamon fanfiction. I hope you liked this last chapter, and that I didn't disappoint you with the end. Thanks for reading this small story, and thanks for those who commented and posted a review. As a writer, it really is the most interesting part in sharing my work with you. So don't stop, and let me know what you thought of Chapter 6. If you could share it too, now that it's over, I will forever be grateful to you : I can see that a lot of fanfictions reach hundreds of reviews, so it's a little frustrating when I see that mine is only at 31. Though, maybe, I don't have as much talent as the writers of those successful fanfictions._

 _Know that I'm working on a **Bamon Season 8 fanfiction,** but the first chapter won't be posted before summer, or even the return to school. Anyway, you can still send me a message (here or on my twitter account) if you have some suggestions, ideas or if you'd like for some things to happen in it. I have a lot of ideas, and I almost found the main plot, but I don't mind you exchanging with me. Until then, I don't think I'll post anything, or maybe just some short oneshots if I have the courage. Lol._

 _Have a nice summer holidays and vacations, and don't forget that_ **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED ! ;D**

 _** Kisses, KatemonLazuli **  
_


End file.
